Little Hero Persona
by The Swordslinger
Summary: When terror spreads in The Nightmare and heroes can't fight villains, there is always a part of them to face fear itself. One boy may make a difference when he makes a contract with a mysterious voice. "I am thou, thou art I. You who finally sees through the darkness for the sake of others shall receive the power to protect your loved ones… and crush evil without mercy!"
1. Facing Fear

I OWN NOTHING

Persona 5 and My Hero Academia, stories about teenagers fighting great evil to achieve their goals and grasp their future. Need I say more of why this had to come bite the deepest, sweatiest part of my ass?

 **Warning** : as it is customary of Persona games, the protagonist is a blank slate avatar that lets the players – or readers in this case – see the world around them through interactions with the NPCs. Though this chapter is the intro, and Persona intros have the MCs kick some ass. Yes, it's an OC, but I'll pair him with either another OC – this one being the Velvet Room resident – or I may surprise you… Nah, I'm not smart enough.

 **XXXXXX**

An empty classroom, a single seat set to Japanese standards, and two people behind the teacher's desk. On the blackboard was a welcoming sign drawn with chalk. There was only one student, a middle-school boy about half a year from graduating staring blankly at the two… beings before him. He would have called them people, but something unnatural told him they were anything but.

"Oh, it would seem we have a dedicated teacher's pet!" Said a soft female voice from a girl two or, at most, four years younger than him.

Staring at the people behind the desk, the lonely figure found an old, rather creepy looking man with a softly smiling girl standing by his side, both giving the youth a very welcoming stare.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." the man said with a melodic and soothing voice.

He was dressed in a simple three-piece black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. His black eyes looked as though they are attempting to pop out from their sockets past his foot-long nose. Grey hair adorned messily the sides of his bald head and behind his pointy ears. It was like staring at a mixture of bat, mosquito and man that added to the creepiness. His near-literally face-splitting smile didn't help either.

"The state of this room says a lot about you, our dear student." The girl giggled. "I am your class representative, so I'll take good care of you along my master, your teacher."

"My name is Igor, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is my assistant Marianne," Igor gestured with a gloved hand toward the pale girl to his side that looked no older than twelve.

She had to be in her very early-teens with her slender frame, dressed in a black school skirt, a dark blue blouse with a yellow scarf, and blue knee-length boots. Her neck-length hair was platinum white and pulled back with a massive, bolt-shaped bang covering the right half of her cute heart-shaped face. She nodded to the youth with a faint smile and he noticed her yellow eagle eyes glowing as she held a riding crop.

"We're going to make sure you're a proper student." Marianne giggled as she smacked one of her hands with the tip, "Now approach the teacher, you're being very uncooperative by not greeting him properly."

For some reason, he feared what she'd do with that crop whip, so the youth walked up to Igor, who then pulled out a deck of cards from seemingly out of nowhere. And just to make things weirder, the old man's hands moved in a single motion that had all cards move like magic. In the end, he had several cards set before him and the teen, who could only stare like a person in the most bizarre of dreams.

"You need to learn that this realm exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter." The long-nosed teacher explained, "And here we hope to teach you all you need to succeed in this world. Ruin is a fate that returns to it, yet students who dedicate themselves can change destiny itself. Your obligations as student are to become a better person each day, to struggle to improve, or else your future will escape you."

"Which means you must become a good teacher's pet." Marianne grinned widely, aiming her crop at the youth, "Worry not, this is all your choice. If you accept our system and methods, you may learn how to change the world where you are a laughable idiot. Forge a contract with us, and see if you have what it takes to choose your own destiny. Fail, and I won't have any mercy whipping you into shape."

Seeing a clipboard on the teacher's desk, the student took it and signed his name…

"Joe Brown…"

" _Brown…_ Brown!"

A sharp pain to the forehead awoke a young man in a black Japanese high school coat which was opened to show a pink t-shirt, the school's regulated black pants, white sneakers, and a pair of yellow aviator glasses. The strike had been strong enough to send his head rocketing back. Black wavy hair was combed backwards, and his face was best described as uninteresting and unremarkable, yet not unappealing. Being 5'5" he was even more unremarkable if not for the fact he needed the shades due to a Quirk that was more like a curse: night vision.

"Go stand in the hallway!" the teacher barked.

"Serves him right." some student snickered, "Thinking he's all special for being a foreigner."

"He's such a weirdo, too. You'd think he'd have said anything to someone by now, right?"

"Ain't he mute?"

"Nah, he can talk, he's just weird."

Ignoring the voices, Joe stood at the hall, sighing as he massaged his face with a hand. As he did, his other sneaked into a pocket in his pants to pull out a pamphlet for the prestigious UA. His face remained as the definition of stoic while he browsed through the faces of the heroes that supported it. Bored and with nothing better to do, he crumbled it into a paper and looked around for a trash can to throw it at.

"W-Wait!" The sudden yelp made Joe walk to the window and look down. It was his last class, but some kids from the other class were let out earlier. He wasn't surprised to see who was being bullied, or the ones bullying him. Despite recently getting to Japan, there was no mistaking a narcissistic bully, especially someone like the obvious leader of the group.

"What gives you the right to think you're so special, Deku?" the boy talking was blond with a mane of wild, spiky ashy hair, red narrow eyes that were best described as psychotic, and a very evil smirk. He at least wore his uniform properly unlike Joe.

The other boy trembling as a notebook of his was kept out of his reach was smaller, had freckles, a cool pair of red short boots, and a frizzy mane of untamed spinach colored hair, "But I really want to be a hero!" he cried, and that was his mistake as the blond was about to incinerate his notebook with an explosion from his palms.

But with the projectile ready and good luck, a certain crumbled pamphlet hit the bully on the back of the head, distracting him enough for the green haired teen to grab his notebook and run off, "The Hell!? Who- Dammit! Get back here, Deku!"

Try as he may, the blond couldn't get the salad haired kid when the boy turned a corner and hid, making the spectacled teen stare in silent relief. His reward? When the teacher found him standing near the wall, he had another chalk ready to throw at him on the back of the head. That, combined with a long rant of why he should try to be a better student and follow the path of discipline weren't a good reward. But if it meant a poor kid had been saved from a bully, then that was good enough.

Walking back to his room after his ears stopped buzzing from the monotone speech was nearly relaxing after that. At least until he found a crowd on his way through a busy shopping street. The cops had closed all access to the area, and thus he was forced to take another route. Not a fun time, but with little homework and most of it done, he was willing to waste some time walking around.

Or he would have, had he not heard something, "That's him!" yelled a student behind him, and thus he was face to face with the bully from before.

"Oi Shades!" the blond grinned and approached him with his hands in his pockets, which Joe mimicked, "Were you eavesdropping earlier?"

He said nothing, just a silent stare which angered the teen.

"Speak up, shithead!" the bully kicked a random trash can, but it didn't scare the silent teen who was looking for a way to leg it.

"He's that British student, Katsuki." One of the lesser bullies told him, "He's weirder than Deku. Hell, he's a freak all on his own. And his Quirk's shit from what I've heard."

"Then let us be good senpai and teach him a lesson." Katsuki approached him, "Listen up shit munch, in this world there are few people who have what it takes to be heroes. What you did was stupid. Trying to save Deku and picking a fight with me? Yeah, smart choice. Tell me, what's your Quirk like? Can it save you from getting your face burnt to ash?"

Joe replied with a soft Cockney accent, "Your Japanese's too hard to understand."

"Don't lie." Another bully taunted, "Your Japanese's pretty good if you can say that, not to mention you don't go to any of those special classes for foreigners to speak it."

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Joe took a step back and the bullies followed, "What're you gonna do now?" Katsuki asked with a smirk, his palms generating small explosions.

Just as he tried to write another answer, a voice made everyone stiffen up, "You! You're the perfect body I need!"

Everyone screamed and ran off apart from Joe and Katsuki, the former knocked flat on his ass by an unseen force, and the second grabbed by it, "What the! Let me go, you f-"

Looking up in shock, Joe found Katsuki being swallowed by a villain, a slime Quirk user that was using the blond boy's body like a skeleton, covering him like an armor. Feeling his ribs bruise and with his shades a bit cracked, he had trouble doing anything. The sunlight was getting to his eyes, and the pain was too much. However, seeing Katsuki try to fight and light up his palms, the adrenaline made him roll away.

A loud explosion burnt the place he had been at, along the establishment that was fortunately closed. While no one was injured, things started to get out of hands as Katsuki kept trying to fight back and break free. Explosions everywhere, and Joe had no chance to run. His ribcage was too sore, he feared he had broken a couple of ribs, and then he saw it… Katsuki was afraid.

"Kyahahahah!" the slime monster cackled, "This feels great! Not only have I gotten a new body, but I will soon reach it! I can do it! I can become stronger than All Might! With this kid as my puppet, I can! Ahahah!"

Joe tried to hide as the chaos escalated, standing behind a burnt counter from another establishment that Katsuki blew up in his attempts to escape. And soon, heroes arrived. However, the streets were too small, fires started to appear, and none of them had the necessary Quirk to fight off the villain and get Katsuki out. A feeling of dread, powerlessness overwhelmed everyone. They all wished to see a hero…

"Kacchan!"

And, to Joe's shock, the hero was the bullied kid from before. Without a second's hesitation, he ran and held on to Katsuki, trying to set him free… Thus, the three were sucked into a really bizarre adventure.

"You damn… **shitty brat**!" the villain roared in a deeper, demonic voice!

What Joe, Katsuki and the newly arrived hero saw was a darkness unlike anything they had seen before. The entire street was submerged in it, and while heroes tried to keep the fires at a minimum and keep civilians back, things were getting odder as the villain's body started to grow. Joe gasped as the two boys were sucked into it, the mass changing as everyone observed it become something else.

"That is… The Nightmare…" a skeletal man whispered behind the crowd, too shocked for words, "We got to get everyone out, even the heroes! They won't be able to h-" he coughed blood, holding his pained chest.

"What is this!?" one of the firefighting heroes yelled.

Some of the heroes were confused, "What's happening? Where did the villain and those kids go?"

"Can't you see it!?"

"Where?"

The Nightmare.

Joe stared in horrified awe at the scene before him. The villain grew and soon his mass changed into something more solid yet still malleable. Eyes popped out of its arms, a helmet covered its head with spikes on it, and soon it took form as a gigantic version of itself. What was truly horrifying was to see Katsuki and the other boy frozen into statues on its stomach, their bodies of petrified stone giving it strength.

What Joe was looking at was a two-story tall monstrosity, until he heard a voice, " _What's the matter?_ " a rich baritone male voice asked him out of thin air before his head throbbed in pain.

The skeletal man from before yelled at him, "Get away from there, boy! Run!" he tried to warn the heroes too, "All heroes, you better retreat too! That darkness isn't natural! The villain has turned itself invisible!" he was lying, but it was the best he could do, ' _If this matter becomes public, panic will make The Nightmare spread easier. The true power of fear is overwhelming… Am I really this powerless…?_ '

" **Yes!** " the blob monster cackled as everyone stepped back in horror, " **This is real… My body, my power, everything I have… The world is finally mine to take! I shall become a Shadow, I will bring The Nightmare everywhere, and no one will be able to stop m… huh?** " he turned to the shocked Joe, who backpedaled until he hit a wall behind him, " **Look what we have here, another snack…** "

Shaking, he heard the voice again, accompanied by sharper pain, " _Stand up!_ " it yelled furiously at him, the headache turning into a migraine that had him fall on his knees, clutching his head " _What good are you if they suffer!? What can you do for your own future if you let evil be unpunished!? What will happen if you avert your eyes from crime!? If you're willing to let life be wasted, then that boy's sacrifice will be for naught!_ "

Forcing himself on his knees, Joe took off his shades, his eyes piercing through the darkness as they glowed yellow, " **What's the matter? Too scared to fight back?** " the villain taunted him, opening his maw which turned into a sharp set of blades instead of teeth.

But he could only look at the frizzy haired boy, the one that had the guts to do something, " _If there are people like him willing to do the right thing, what is your excuse!? Would you let that flame go extinct!? Or would you fight to protect those within your reach from the cruelties of this world even if you are to face Hell itself!?_ "

Gritting his teeth at the pain, Joe spoke once, "Give me your power…"

The voice seemed pleased, " _Hmph, very well. To stop true evil, let us forge a contract._ " The pain increased tenfold, causing Joe to yell as it nearly cracked open his head, " _I am thou, thou art I. You who finally sees through the darkness for the sake of others shall receive the power to protect your loved ones… and crush evil without mercy!_ "

And the pain exploded not in his head, but his chest with something poking right through it as heroes started to force the civilians to escape, the skeletal man from before watched it all with shock, "What is this? This isn't a Quirk. I feel at ease… No. This thing that I feel is the hope someone has when a hero arrives…"

Joe fell to his knees, a rod sticking out of his chest and causing him intense pain. Without thinking twice, he gripped it and pulled, blood spurting everywhere as he yanked it and pulled out a sword! As blood sprayed everywhere on the floor, the red handle, double-edged three-foot long blade, and simple guard showed a real weapon. Despite that, after pulling it out there was no wound on his chest or a rip on his t-shirt.

While that happened, things escalated around him as well. The villain had been blown back by an unseen force, unseen until Joe heard the voice again. Behind him was a demonic knight clad in a black cloak that flowed in the wind like the grim reaper. It wore a white breastplate shaped like a ribcage and a matching skull helmet. He had no legs, just his cloak flapping in the wind, while its arms were bone-like gauntlets. On his left hand was a ram skull the size of Joe's body as its shield, and on its right a pitch-black broadsword which blade was covered in thorns like a rose.

" _I am the protector of dreams and executioner of nightmares, Aries!_ " he declared proudly before turning to Joe. " _Look at your enemy and understand their evil. Judge justly and find a fitting punishment. Turn your hatred for their cruelty and selfish ways into justice!_ "

Joe gave the villain a smirk as he rolled up his coat's sleeves up to his elbows, azure flames floating around him as they took form, " **W-What the Hell is that!? Those shits never said anything about this!** "

Smirking wider, Joe walked forward as the villain stood taller than him and the knight, before he screamed at them, " **Doesn't matter what Quirk this is, you can't harm me! You won't harm me!** "

Aries was unfazed, " _Teach him the error of his ways! Control your rage and unleash it against this fiend!_ "

Hearing that was music to Joe's ears, who commanded Aries mentally. His sword pulsed with energy, which in turn spun around its length into a deadly drill that it rammed into the villain, hurting and stunning him.

" **W-What!? The Hell!? I actually felt that!** " he cried, knocked down.

" _Show true might to the unjust and make them regret their evil! Swing your blade!_ "

As Aries commanded, Joe raced at the villain and swung down his sword, making him yelp again as a large gash appeared on him body, yet it didn't close, " **Y-You little shit!** " he cursed as Joe kicked him on the face to force the villain up before swinging his sword down again to leave another slash on his body.

" _This power of mine is yours to vanquish the fear growing inside the hearts of the innocent, use it as you see fit!_ "

Rearing back a slimy fist, the villain hit the knight. Aries put up his shield, but Joe felt his own left arm aching from the strength that pushed Aries back, as if he had been the one to stop the hit. Not only that, but the opened palm with flames sparkling on it spelled bad news for both. Without thinking twice, Joe put up his guard as Aries also blocked with his shield. The explosion did hurt, though.

Panting slightly, Joe knew it was time to end it as Aries did. Aries struck directly into the villain's body, splitting it in two and freeing the boys trapped inside. But before anyone could celebrate, the still conscious villain grabbed the frizzy haired boy by his petrified head.

" **You want him!? Keep this useless powerless brat!** " and threw the boy at Joe.

Without thinking, he extended his arms and caught the statue and braced himself for impact. The strike was strong enough to send him and the petrified student flying back, crashing through a store's window. Aries vanished after his body shook like he also received the strike, leaving the villain enough time to charge into another store and try to escape.

Joe got up as quickly as he painfully could, his body aching everywhere and his head feeling heavy. In doing so, cracking sounds reached his ears until, much to his surprise, the statue on top of him shattered. Much to his immense relief, the green haired boy from before was breathing properly, and looking quite shocked. Both got up, the salad-haired teen looking around.

"K-Kacchan… the villain…" he whispered before turning to Joe, "Hey, I remember you. You're that foreign student who moved here a couple months ago… Joe, right?" said boy nodded, "I'm Midoriya Izuku, and this will sound weird, but… you saved me, right?" he gave him another nod, "I guess I should have guessed…"

The defeated look in his eyes made Joe pity Midoriya, but he was surprised when he clenched his fists and stared him in the eye.

"Tell me, is Kacchan all right?" his question made Joe look down, "I… I see." He swallowed hard, "Then where is he? And can we help him?"

Observing Izuku, Joe felt tempted to shake his head and tell him to go home, but seeing his determination to save his friends made him feel like he lacked the guts to do so. If only he could be bold enough…

"Wait, why is it so dark here!?" Izuku gasped and started looking around, "And where is everyone? The streets were crowded a moment ago."

As the boy said, Joe could see that no soul could be seen. It was as if in a mere second the sun had vanished. Nighttime in Japan was never an issue with the neon lit streets of many of its cities, but not even a single lamp post illuminated their way. Perhaps it worked for the best, Joe thought, with his Quirk it felt like it was clear as day and he could see more details than with his shades protecting his eyes from any light.

Especially the sword still in his hand and what kind of shop they were in. While Izuku started to go from one corner of the street to the other, Joe rummaged through the destroyed store and grabbed a couple things. Once the salad head returned, he arched a brow at what the silent boy was holding. On one hand was a small handgun, and on the other a revolver.

"What're you…" Izuku shook his head, "Y-You can't be serious. I have never used a gun before, not even in videogames."

Spinning the handgun in one hand, he put it on Izuku's hand, and the boy swallowed some spit.

"Okay, I guess that since I don't have a Quirk, I may as w- Wait, this is a model gun!"

His statement made Joe finally examine his gun and see that it, indeed, wasn't loaded with bullets but had a magazine to shoot small plastic pellets.

"Well… They could confuse him for us to get Kacchan safe…"

That didn't sound like a bad idea, Joe thought as he nodded at Izuku and motioned for him to follow. But not before noticing a nearby lead pipe sticking out from one of the walls and yanking it off to hand Izuku a weapon. Holding it and giving it a few experimental swings, the green head nodded and the two chased after the villain in The Nightmare.

XXXXXX

But in the same street, everyone was shocked beyond belief.

"Where'd they go!? The kids are gone too!"

"Didn't you see the villain turn into monster!?"

"I'm so confused, it turned dark a second ago!"

The skeletal man clenched his teeth, "It's like that day… The Nightmare, what is it? And why could that boy fight in it? Even Young Midoriya remained in it until he disappeared." He tried to think of a reasonable and simple answer, but none came, "Like a true nightmare, it's a world where one can't enter unless they subject themselves to unmeasurable fear. Be safe, boys."

Back inside the dark realm, Izuku was glad that his partner had the ability to see in the dark and guide them through destroyed walls in search for Katsuki and the villain.

Conversation would be nice, though, "What a day… There's been too many rushes for me in a single afternoon. What about you?"

He gave the salad head a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Hey, that thing that appeared behind you… It can't be your Quirk, right?" he felt rude asking that, so he hastily explained himself, "I-It just didn't feel natural! Normally, I can try to deduce a Quirk and get a rough sketch of what it can do in a few seconds, but that was beyond that! Considering you already have a Quirk… C-Could it be something else?"

Joe could only shrug.

Izuku sighed, "Yeah, I could tell you were surprised. Even trapped in there like a statue, I saw it…" he shuddered, "It felt cold, and like I was being robbed of… life. He was really trying to take my power, even if I-"

" **Well, well, well, if it isn't the bland little snack!** " the taunting voice was unmistakable at that point.

They looked up to a hole that lead to a second floor where the villain sat on top of mannequins with Katsuki still trapped inside him. As he cackled, sparks of fire appeared in his slimy palms.

"Let Kacchan go!" Izuku yelled as he and Joe got ready for a fight.

" **Huh… Got guts, don't you?** " the villain mocked him, and both teens knew something was going to go south. " **You don't understand, do you!? I'm the big boss of this place! In here there's none mightier than I!** "

Suddenly, the ground around the two teens turned pitch black, shadows taking form and taking form, gaining mass, and becoming odd monsters. A dozen floating pumpkin heads with Halloween faces carved on them held lanterns on one hand, and laughed with pointy witch hats and matching cloaks. The surrounded Joe, paying Izuku no mind. With no choice, the silent teen summoned Aries as the Pyro Jacks attacked.

Aries managed to nail one in the face, but it cackled as its lantern lit up before it shot a fireball at the teen. Yelping in pain, Joe staggered back with a nasty burn on his right arm. Izuku grabbed the pipe tightly and rushed at one, swinging with all his might… And it did nothing.

"What!?" he exclaimed in shock, and tried hitting them again, but the pipe just kept phasing through them, "N-No… What are these things!?"

" **Keep trying, this is getting fun!** " the villain crowed madly and Joe and Aries kept trying to deal with the other Jacks, but it was no use.

Sadly, even Izuku could see how bad the situation was, "Run, there's too many!" Joe wanted to do so, but the Jacks attacked one after another. He managed to strike one, but another smacked him on the face with his lantern. Izuku grew horrified as Aries tried to protect the boy while he remained where he was, trying to think of what to do.

" **What's this?** " the villain cackled, " **Afraid? Hah! Can't blame you! After all, who'd fight being as weak as you!? No Quirk, no strength… Frankly, that kid did me a favor getting you out of me. Now I have space for him, and once I digest these two, I'll be unstoppable!** "

As Joe kept getting smacked by lanterns while flailing around to get the flying pumpkin monsters, he watched Izuku tremble at the villain's words before he fell to his knees. As they kept swarming around him, striking at once, Joe also fell face down, Aries disappearing. Gasping for breath, the silent boy watched the villain move through the Jacks, approaching him and ignoring Izuku for a moment.

"I… I can't do anything right, can I…?" the green head's words echoed in the empty store. Fear overwhelmed him, his body trembling, "I'm useless, aren't I? I can't even protect myself here…"

The villain couldn't help but amuse himself again, " **What did you expect?** " he extended his hands, explosions flashing in them, " **With this power at my fingertips, I am king! The Nightmare will devour you, weakling! Heh hahahaha! What's it feel like to see this trash die because of you!? If only you didn't try to get involved, he may not have even be here. Then again, Blondie here would've still been a good snack!** "

As he laughed louder, Izuku bowed his head, balling his hands into fists, "N-No… I… I just wanted to help but now… I'm sorry… I-I'm so-"

Joe did something he hadn't done in a while, talk, and his next words were carefully chosen, "Are you going to give up?"

Something in those words, memories of past events on that day, and a determination that he had felt when he acted without thinking for another's sake came back to Izuku.

Despite his shaky legs, he got up, "No…" he narrowed his eyes and held the pipe tighter, "A hero… I want to be a hero, after all… What…" he turned furious, "What was I thinking!? I can't just back down because the fight's unfair! No hero would do that, even less now when what matters is to stand and fight!"

" **Have you lost it!?** " the villain cackled, aiming his palms at Izuku, " **I'll just blast you away!** "

And even if his legs still shook, Izuku took a step forward and yelled at the villain, "I don't want to cower when someone needs help! I will face you! If I don't, who else will!? That's the kind of hero I want to be!"

Then, he too heard a voice, a melodious deep male voice, " _How long did you plan on staying still?_ " it asked, Izuku's eyes flashing yellow as pain shot through his head, yet he stepped forward, " _Have you had enough!? Or will you stop running away from a fight!? Shall you finally race towards your goal!? Will you chase after what you desire!? Tell me now, then! Do so and never stop running!_ "

Blood dripped from Izuku's knuckles, but he ground his teeth as he replied, "I hear you…" azure flames erupted around him, sending the Jacks flying back, "I want to reach out for my dreams!"

" _Very well!_ " the voice in his head was proud as Izuku dropped the pipe and clutched his head, " _Let us forge our contract swiftly! I am thou, thou art I… You who shall finally go full throttle towards whatever your heart desires, to stop fearing the road ahead, and to take the world as if it were yours, pierce through the heavens like an arrow!_ "

Growling from the deepest part of his throat, Izuku slammed his fists together, blood red steel gauntlets appearing on his arms, "Rev your engine, Sagittarius!"

Rumbling from an engine echoed in the empty building, accompanied by a towering being as big as Aries riding a motorcycle fit for him. The bike was based off a Harley Davidson, but it had massive exhaust pipes which had flames coming out of them, a red paintjob, and the front was an ornament of a horse head with its mouth opened. When the rider revved it up, the Jacks and villain were sent flying back.

The rider was a blue-skinned oni with the mother of all pompadours proudly combed on his head with two horns at the sides. He was dressed in black tobi shoes and a white long-tailed jacket, with matching pants. His jacket was open, showing off his strong physique. He also had two scars across his face that cross, resembling an X, that met at his mouth, and a white headband with the rising sun painted on it.

And it singlehandedly carried a large crossbow with steel wings for the bow part, which it aimed at the Jacks, " **This brat too!?** "

Breathing deeply, Izuku clenched his gauntleted hands and helped Joe stand up, he smiled at the silent teen, "For a second the fear made me forget why I wanted to be a hero, but you reminded me. Thank you."

Joe smiled and the two stood tall and ready for battle, " **Doesn't matter, my little pets will cook you well for me to digest you brats easier!** "

Izuku glared, "Don't think I'm unable to fight just because I used to be afraid. Even if Kacchan can be a jerk, I'm not leaving him behind." Sagittarius revved his bike louder, "Let's rock, Sagittarius!"

On his command, Sagittarius fired off a rain of arrows. The projectiles not only hit the Jacks, it struck them with critical damage and left them toppled on the ground. Seeing the troublesome Shadows that gave them a hard time and the villain cowering behind them, the two teens grinned at one another before jumping for an all-out attack!

Jumping and dashing around, the two delivered swift and deadly strikes at their enemies for massive damage before retreating and, just like typical heroes, posing. Since Izuku was the one that started and finished the fight, he got to shine by punching the air at his side twice, then moving an extended arm upwards in an arc and punching forward with a smirk. He was inspired by one of his favorite heroes, Kamen Rider Black. One could almost see the background changing into an image of the ocean with the sun setting and the words, "My race to be number one is just starting!" in colorful letters.

With his defenses gone, the villain tried to keep his act by shouting, " **You damn, no-good, shitty brats don't know who you're dealing with! Did you forget I have a hostage!?** "

Joe threw gave the villain evidence that mercy was out the window with a soft, "So what?"

"If you harm Kacchan, we'll make sure you can't run away from your crimes." Izuku told him seriously, Sagittarius and Aries taking aim, "Either face justice from the heroes in our world, or face our own."

Joe smiled as both took out their model guns, pointing them at the villain to keep him where he was and hoping he didn't notice they were just decent replicas.

But things could never be easy, " **You little shits!** " he roared, bringing up his head and swinging his hands around, " **I'll blow you to kingdom come and devour you**!" Instinctively, they pulled the triggers of their guns, and were as shocked as the villain that real bullets shot out and harmed him! " **G-Gah! Wa-Wait! We can t-talk this out!** "

As the villain begged, the two were brought back to reality and turned to one another, Izuku asking, "What do you say?"

Joe gave him a thumb down, and the two stepped forward, Aries and Sagittarius right behind them for another all-out attack. If anyone at a ten-foot radius were to see what was happening, they'd see a large cloud of smoke and parts of the teens and villain flying around it. All the while the villain was getting beaten badly by the boys and the beings that came to their aid. When it was over, it was Joe's turn to pose by sliding his thumb across his throat and them use the same hand to give the beaten villain a thumb down and a large smirk. Behind him, the background turned gray with jagged red letters reading, "Judgement is over!"

When it was all over, the villain was knocked out and lying as a puddle, the Katsuki statue rested on the floor, and soon the darkness around the two started to vanish. Both gasped when their weapons, the sword and armor, also vanished like smoke before Joe hissed when the light returned, his night vision burnt his eyes. Seeing this, Izuku looked around and was happy that the store they ended up in had a nearby stash of shades, and a set identical to the ones the silent teen wore.

"Here, night vision, right? I heard about it, but… um…" Once the light wasn't burning him, the two finally took in where they were, "Uh… hi?"

There were police officers, heroes, and none other than the muscular, towering All Might in casual clothes standing before them. The store they were in was pretty much going to be rebuilt from the ground up.

"What just happened?" the new heroine sensation Mt. Lady, a blonde beauty with a skin-tight outfit and shamelessness, asked in shock, "The store was just moving as if ghosts were attacking it, and then you…"

"Like a random civilian said, the villain turned invisible." All Might lied, "There's been reports of this happening before, but for now I'd like to talk with these children about what happened. After they receive proper medical attention, of course."

XXXXXX

Feeling bad for Izuku may be something recurring, Joe thought when he saw some heroes chewing him out for trying to save Katsuki. The blond, though, was getting praised for his Quirk as some other heroes were interested in making him their sidekick. For his part, he was just seen as a random victim dragged into the fray without a choice. But whenever each of the three looked at another, there was a look.

All three knew what had happened, since Izuku and Katsuki had been conscious and aware as the villain tried to devour them. Only they could tell what happened in that battle, and all of them had a nagging feeling that the number 1 hero did too. Looking at him said enough, the way he forced his smile more to make it seem like everything was alright before he had to leave. He just left an address and date for each.

At the high school dorms, Joe sat on his room's bed with the card in his hands, staring at it blankly before looking at the clock. Seeing that the sun was about to set, he stood up, grabbed a pair of white slacks and his pink t-shirt, and left. A few bus rides later and he found himself at a beach filled to the brim with trash, junk covering nearly every square inch of sand.

"Ah!" he turned to see Izuku, "Brown-san, have you seen Katsuki?"

The boy shook his head.

"I see, then…" the freckled boy bowed deeply, "Thank you." He bowed again, "For your help, for your kind words… Thank you."

Joe rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

After a pause, though, "Hey…" Izuku fretted, "What happened back there was insane, right? No hero I know of has an ability like this, or could have. Those… Personas… They were something else, they came because they were a part of ourselves. A part that had to face fear no matter what… At least, that's what I think."

Joe nodded in approval of the theory.

Izuku grinned, "Thanks, but you heard what All Might said about this happening before, right?" Joe nodded again, "Then, if we have this powers we sh- no, we must do something. We need to find out why this goes on and no one but All Might seems aware, and fight those villains. If that place, The Nightmare, allows villains to use fear like that, then we need to do something so no one goes through what Kacchan and I did."

He extended Joe a hand, which the silent teen grinned at and replied with a shake.

He could feel Izuku's determination burning… and heard a pleasant female voice in his head.

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the Magician Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

Magician: Midoriya Izuku.

Rank 1: Massive Nerd - gives you information and deep analysis of enemies you face once.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

As you can see, I've been having fun with Persona 5 – along Breath of the Wild which is eating my free time like Raiden eats children's livers. Making this for fun was something I wanted to do. I may let someone be a beta-writer if it becomes too much or I need the help. Seeing how many fics I have, I may have to start recruiting beta writers for some of them. I'll think on it, though, so don't get your hopes up.

Now, the reason I wanted to make this. Persona is a series that relishes on making you interact with characters so you can grow to love them, and My Hero Academia has plenty of characters I wish got more time to shine. One of my fics tried to do this, but I'll admit that adding OCs was a double-edged sword there, so I'll keep it to just one for him to be the one to interact with the MHA cast.

Worry not, as I've said the silent – or rather near silent – MC will be paired with Marianne, the Velvet Room resident. I did feel tempted to pair him with Mina Ashido or Mei Hatsume, but kicked my own ass to try to avoid making it too self-insert-y. I know, he's designed to be a Persona MC, but making an OC go with a harem route or be with a canon character would leave a bad aftertaste.

Before I leave you, here:

BIOS:

 **Joe Brown**

Arcana: The Fool – New beginnings, purity and open-hearted energy of a child.

Description: A British student whose parents sent abroad to make him a proper hero.

Persona: Aries, a mysterious knight that despises nightmares and was born to destroy evil.

 **Midoriya Izuku**

Arcana: Magician – Using one's power to make a difference in their life and in the greater world if one makes a point to try.

Description: Fan of heroes and their selfless actions, he works harder than anyone to be the hero he dreams to be.

Persona: Sagittarius, a demonic rider who shoots through any road like an arrow to reach his goals.

Swordslinger out!


	2. First daring step

I OWN NOTHING

Probably should get the obvious questions out of the way: no, Joe won't get One For All. If not for Izuku risking his life to save Katsuki, Joe would've been trembling behind a counter and fear would've eaten him.

 **XXXXXX**

As Joe wondered what the voice in his head meant with that rank thing, he and Izuku met up with All Might in the junkyard-beach.

"Good to see you two, young men." He smiled widely, "It is time we talk and go straight to the point. You know who I am, but I barely know of you or what you did in that world that many call The Nightmare."

"You mean that dark place?" Izuku asked for both the teens.

The blond man nodded, "Indeed, and I have questions to make as I'm sure you do. First, how much do you know about it?"

Joe replied with a shrug.

"Then not more than many." All Might sighed, "Truth be told, I've encountered that world a few times, but never was I able to do what you did, young Joe."

"Izuku did it too." Joe said for what would be one of his few lines for the evening.

"Young Midoriya too!?" All Might was shocked.

Izuku nodded, nervous for a second, "Y-Yeah, those beings, our Personas, are a part of us. I don't know why, but part of me feels like it knows Sagittarius. He's me, and I am him."

"Like a personality…" All Might hummed, "What could possibly have helped you two do this? I thought it was because of Quirks, but this shatters that theory."

Joe started, "A long-nosed man and a loli dominatrix…" he stopped whispering to himself when he realized how stupid it sounded.

"Uh, you said something?" Izuku asked and Joe shook his head, not sure what to say.

"Well then, this makes it an even better discovery." All Might felt relieved, "If more heroes like you can use these Personas we may have a chance. Young Midoriya and Brown my boy, I came here to ask you two to do something never seen before. With this information, I'm glad I made the right choice. Midoriya, you wish to join UA. And both you and Joe are the kind of wild card we need to stop The Nightmare."

"But…" Izuku started.

"What's the matter?" All Might asked.

"I tried to summon my Persona at home, to see if it was like a Quirk, but I found out something." He became serious, taking a notebook, "Sagittarius is a part of me. As a persona, he's a side of my psyche that I can project. It seems that whatever The Nightmare is must be related to that, since I couldn't summon him on my way here to see if they were like a new manifestation of Quirks."

"The mystery does go deeper." All Might then nodded to himself, "If so, I'm glad you're here, Midoriya my boy. After all, if not for you, the catastrophe would've been unmeasurable."

"W-What do you mean?" the boy was shocked at such praise.

Joe told him simply, "You acted while I was afraid."

"Y-You were terrified?" Izuku couldn't believe the stoic student would be scared, but his nod showed no falsehood.

All Might chuckled as he patted the salad head's shoulder, "Being a hero is more than being strong, Young Midoriya. You gave this young lad the inspiration to act. Perhaps that is how those Personas came to you. When overwhelmed with fear beyond what you can manage, you have to fight it. Sadly, I don't think I may be able to help you there."

"Is it be-" Izuku bit his tongue when realization hit him, confusing Joe, "W-What do you mean!? You, afraid?"

"I have been in The Nightmare before. Due to that, I can see it, but I could fight its residents. Something in that place marked me as if I were prey… when I retreated like a coward." The top hero showed them his right palm, showing a bizarre mark of a blood red Egyptian eye crying a tear of blood, "Every time I face the villains in there, it doesn't matter how brave I attempt to be, my powers are meaningless. It all happened because I feared for my life for the first time in so long, fleeing because my strikes couldn't harm those monsters…"

Izuku took Joe's words right out of his mouth, "It's not your fault! I was also scared when I couldn't harm them! The only way to do so would be to have a Persona, either way, you couldn't have known!"

All Might nodded grimly, "Yes, but that foolishness birthed this mark, making my attempts to gain the courage to fight that world meaningless. And that has left me to believe someone must be behind this."

"Y-Yeah, I see it..." Izuku crossed his arms, deep in thought, "That mark's design is something too detailed to be made by some unseen force. There has to be some intelligent person or... being behind it."

All Might grinned, "Clever, my boy. But yes, you are right, and that is why you need to be careful. If they know of you, then you can't let your guard down in that world."

"Then we have no other choice…" Izuku turned to Joe as he said that, and the silent boy nodded back.

"Young Midoriya and Brown, I am sure that you'll enter an ordeal unlike any before. That is why, here and now, I need your help." He showed them a pamphlet that Joe found familiar, "Enter UA, become heroes to make the world proud, and help me put an end to The Nightmare."

"Wait! I get it! B-But I'm still… Quirkless." Izuku sweated nervously.

All Might grinned, "Worry not, Young Midoriya, I have a matter that I wish to talk to you about as soon as I'm done with Brown-kun." Joe arched a brow as All Might turned to him, "I know his dream is to be a worthy hero, but what about yours? If you were to enter UA, what would it be for?"

Joe had some options, and they were as follow:

-"Kick some bad guy tail."

To which All Might would reply, "Not an unexpected answer. However…"

-"Find a hot girlfriend."

That would make Izuku fluster, "What!?"

All Might would laugh, "I can't blame the youth. However…"

-"I don't know."

That answer would have All Might nod, "Understandable since this is sudden. However…"

And All Might's answer in the end would be:

"My main concern is to make something not seen before." All Might turned serious, making both stand straight, "A secret covert group of heroes such as yourselves to battle The Nightmare. To do so, you'll need to become stronger. That is why ten months from now you two must train to enroll in UA, and then it'll be up to you to stop the fear plaguing our world. Today is the day you can build a brighter future."

As amazing as that sounded, Izuku was shocked, "Wait… D-Do you mean…?"

All Might grinned wider, "Yes, Midoriya. You can be a hero."

Joe felt something deep within him when Izuku's joy became so overwhelming for the young boy that he burst into tears. Awkwardly, he approached the salad head and patted his back. Yet, a small smile tugged his lips up when seeing how happy the freckled boy was. But once he had calmed down, he left with nothing better to do but train to be stronger and the goal to enter UA along Izuku. Although, he wondered what the top hero wanted to talk with the salad haired youth about. There seemed to be something important, but after that day he was too tired to put much thought into it.

Once he returned to his dormitory, he stared at the roof with heavy eyelids as thought of what had happened that day rushed his mind: entering UA, Personas, The Nightmare, the Velvet Room, and a mastermind. His mind felt numb from the overload of stress, and he was out like a light in his purple slacks and yellow tank top pajamas. But as soon as his eyelids closed, it was like he had opened them to find himself once more in front of Igor and Marianne. Not only that, he was back in his school uniform and shades while seated on the only available seat that wasn't the eerie teacher's desk.

"Punctual, I like that." She teased as she stood by his side while he looked at Igor.

"Congratulations on your first lesson." The man grabbed an apple in his desk, caressing it with one of his white silk gloves, "Today you have learned about Shadows and the villains using them. But what could that man and the boy mean about a puppeteer? I do wonder if this delinquent will hinder your studies, but surely your fates are intertwined. Just as that of you and your new ally, The Magician."

"Allies are a must for many heroes, after all." Marianne giggled as she tapped her chin with her riding crop, "After all, a freshman like you can only get so far on his own. You need to make more allies, build power by using genuine bonds to break free of your limitations, and gain the knowledge, skills and powers you need to graduate."

"And that bond is what we will turn into power for you." Igor grinned, "You'd do well to gain more allies in your battle against fear and injustice. Just like the new friend you've made, we are your allies."

"After all, as a teacher and your class representative, we can't leave you to run around blindly, our cute little teacher's pet." Marianne grinned wickedly at him, "I expect great things for you. Master has very high expectations, so do us proud. Who knows? I may put challenges to make sure you grow strong and wise into a proper man."

Joe was surprised to see her smile turn soft, so he smiled back at her, getting her to blush.

"W-What's with that face, pet!?" she growled, aiming her riding crop at him while Igor remained smiling and unfazed, "You better not get any fun ideas! You are here to learn discipline, and I'll pummel it into you!"

For some reason, her harsh words and blush just showed that she cared. He could feel her intentions to make him change… and he also heard a familiar voice.

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the Fool Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

Fool: Marianne.

Rank 1: Tough love – allows you and your party members to do combo attacks with matching Personas.

"Be sure to learn how to endure it, my pet." She smacked her riding crop on his desk, making him retrieve his hands before she hit them.

Igor just tapped his fingers rhythmically on his desk, "Make sure you study hard and learn from your allies. Bonds born from the heart will be your lessons. I eagerly await to see your graduation into a man who can change the world: a Trickster." Joe's tilt of the head made the man chuckle, "I see you are confused. Very well, I shall explain simply that a Trickster is a term given to those who hold the power of the Wild Card. As such, you are capable of wielding multiple Personas. That is where our services come from. If you are in need of power from your bonds, I shall call for those that embody the power of your allies to aid you."

Marianne continued, her crop on Joe's chin, "Since they're a part of you and those you meet, they can be very malleable. The possibilities of using their combined powers are limitless. It'll be only when you stop all actions of a helpless freshman and act more like an honor student that I will also grant you a gift. Cherish my master's services, pet. You will need them."

"For now you should focus your time into training." Igor intertwined his fingers, "After all, if you are incapable of entering this school and gain the comradery that people such as that shining hero provides, you'll be lost. And now that our time is running short, I shall wish you the best of luck and eagerly await our next class."

Marianne smirked as she put her foot on Joe's seat and kicked it, sending him flying… and waking him up with a gasp.

Sitting straight and shaking his head, he contemplated what he had been told and rubbed his face with one hand. It was morning and the day felt like it had been turned upside down already. He thought on everything that happened, the tears of joy Izuku shed, the kind words All Might gave the kid, and Igor's warnings. Whatever happened in ten months would be fate, and he had to change it.

With that in mind, he got up and started his day with a light jog.

XXXXXX

After a serious regime of 100 pushups, 100 squats, 100 sit-ups and 100 meter dash every day for the last ten months, Joe felt more in shape than before. News about the incident had been nonexistent, the few that witnessed it had nothing juicy for anyone, and no other incident had happened. It worried Joe immensely at the idea that The Nightmare could return, but after 10 months of training he had one more obstacle.

Well, two obstacles: entering the building that housed the conference, and the angry blond that stood in his way.

"Oi Shades." The teen grinned maniacally as he wrapped an arm around the British boy, "I see you've made it here, huh. Tell me something. I went to see Deku and ask him about those things that saved your asses. He said you can't use them outside of that dark world and explained all kinds of crap I didn't care about."

Joe narrowed his eyes and spoke, "Did you beat the answers out of him?" He felt his guts increasing from facing the bully.

Katsuki snorted, "Nah, didn't need to. I just grabbed him by the collar and he sung, but…" he growled, "The little shit says he wants to be a hero and has a chance. So tell me, can you really not summon those things like you did in that world?"

Something bothered Joe, and he recalled something, "Do you have a mark?"

"A mark?" he asked, confused before his face brightened, "Wait, so I need a mark to use those? What's that about? Explain to me in a way that isn't cryptic, dammit."

Joe felt at ease, ' _He doesn't know. Maybe the fact he was a statue left him unmarked unlike All Might._ ' Shaking his head, he tempted death again, "I don't feel like it."

Katsuki grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him inches from his face, "Don't get cocky with me, smartass. I wanna know what that was. All I heard from All Might was that I had to keep my mouth shut about it. I know you have more than an idea of what that shit was, so tell me."

"Step aside!" a loud male voice commanded, and in walked a tall, strongly built teenage boy with a strong jaw, a well-combed dark blue hairdo, and rectangular glasses.

Katsuki grunted but let go of him, "You're lucky I wouldn't let down All Might, unlike Deku."

He walked away, ignoring the spectacled teen's words, "Come back here, you owe your fellow and those who come here to become proper heroes an apology!" he growled when he was ignored, crossing his arms, "To think there'd be people like him here… I just hope his desire to be a hero isn't an empty one. As for you…" he turned to Joe, "Don't think I didn't hear or see what happened. Taunting him like that was foolish."

Joe sighed but nodded, knowing better than to get into an argument with someone that strong-willed.

"Hmm, you seem to be of the same school as him." The taller teen said, hand on his chin, "I don't like to assume much, but your attitude will only get you in trouble. If you don't think before acting, you'll make a fool of yourself. A real hero should be an example to others. Should you act the way you did before a dangerous villain and someone was in danger, what will you do then?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Joe could see the teen's point of view and sighed.

Seeing how hard he was grilling the British boy, the taller student tried to be calmer, "Listen, you look like you can be a proper student. I'd advise you think twice and take care of yourself." He stared at Joe a little bit longer, thinking, "Hmm, you do appear to be more than somewhat capable and willing to listen to a good argument."

Giving the boy a dismissive way was Joe's only reply.

The teen turned sterner, but still remained polite, "Shrug it off if you want, but I'd like to see everyone here set new standards of what heroes should be like… In the best way, of course."

Joe nodded to that, and it felt like he understood the taller boy a bit more.

However, sadly for them, the students were getting called into the building for the test.

XXXXXX

After an introduction of what the test would be like and seeing Izuku yet again, Joe was convinced that if Lady Luck existed she must have a strange fetish for the freckled youth. First he got yelled at by the guy that had grilled him, then everyone looked down on him for being so… Izuku, and finally, he was left behind as everyone, Joe included, raced into the fake city.

But he had problems of his own and he just realized something all too late, ' _I don't have any offensive Quirk or abilities…_ ' he stopped where he was and recalled that he was mostly a regular human with night vision. A vision that burnt his eyes if he didn't have his shades on. Oh, he knew how to fight at least, since his parents wanted him to be a hero, but he didn't know if that'd work on robots.

And just as he was starting to panic and other students started destroying the robots left and right, it appeared. Back at the briefing, they had been told of a dangerous robot worth 0 points, and it was as large as a building. Not only that, it was coming right at him and other students, crushing any building in its path.

Once again, he felt fear and wanted to step away from the danger. Unlike that time, though, he heard a voice, "Help!"

He noticed a young girl at a nearby destroyed building calling for any of the retreating students to help her. Apparently, she was trying to get into a pile of debris the size of a house.

Against his better judgment, he went to her side, "W-Who!?" she stared at him in disbelief, showing she had green eyes along with strawberry blonde hair which was shaped in a side ponytail. And her fists were gigantic, big enough to help her pull open a gap in the debris large enough for someone to fit in… and he had a good idea what she wanted.

He noticed that the gap went deep into a very dark space, and could hear other people's voices inside.

"Please help me!" she begged, "I can't move this too much or it may collapse, and I can't navigate in the darkness. The guys stuck there could be in great danger!" Nodding once to her, he took off his shades and dove in, surprising her, "W-Wait, do you even know what you're doing!?"

He didn't reply, he simply crawled as fast as he could while thanking that he could see every nook and cranny. Avoiding any weak structures and guiding himself with the sound of the voices, he found the first person in need of help. He found two students, a red-haired boy with sharp teeth and a very spiky hairdo holding as much debris as he could over his shoulders, and an unconscious girl.

"Who's there?" the teen asked, "If you're one of those freaking robots, come after me and leave her alone!"

Joe spoke, "Cavalry's here."

The redhead grinned, "About damn time!" he grunted when the weight started to weigh on him, "Oi, get her out and don't worry about me, I can take this!" Joe hesitated, worried, until the redhead shouted, "Go!"

Seeing that the redhead was set on keeping the debris from falling on him or the girl, Joe did as told and grabbed the girl by her legs. Once outside, he was greeted by the large-handed girl's surprised look and the painful sunlight. Hissing as the light burnt even through his closed eyelids, he kept pulling the unconscious girl and finally got her out. With her safe, he put on his shades to try to recover from the pain.

But the side-ponytailed girl worried, "Wait, what about the guy I heard in there!?"

He was about to reply, but the sound of concrete walls breaking made them look at the debris as the redhead from before dug his way out with sheer will power and his body hardening Quirk helping him.

Once out, the redhead turned to Joe and grinned seeing the girl safe, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Good job!" he beamed, "Man, my shoulders were killing me keeping her safe. Thanks man, I mean it!"

Joe smiled a bit, but it was short-lived. Behind the redhead one of the smaller automatons approached him without the boy noticing. The ponytailed girl looked tired, the redhead was only slowly starting to turn around, and Joe didn't even think before acting. With his body moving on his own, he ran up, grabbed a steel rod that stood out from the debris, jumped at the robot and rammed the rod in its only lens!

Sparks flew and electricity coursed painfully through his body, but he had at least taken it out before blacking out and falling into the redhead's arms, "O-Oi, you alive!? Come on, answer me, man!" Joe grunted but didn't open his eyes.

"Thank goodness…" the girl from before sighed in relief.

A quick trip to none other than the small, elderly nurse known as Recovery Girl gave him a kiss on the cheek to literally heal his wounds, Joe sat on the ground, sighing as he looked at the sky in the middle of the set. Other heroes were treated around him, and word was that Izuku had been able to do something that surprised him. He didn't know if it was real or not after his forced nap. He just decided to rest before leaving.

While he did that, someone approached him, "Well, from what I can see, I'd say your ranks are as follow. Your knowledge is that of someone oblivious, your guts make you bold yet milquetoast, that kindness says you're inoffensive, your proficiency is of a bumbling youth, and your charm labels you as existent."

The man that talk to him was dressed all in black, had an scarf that was wrapped dozens of times around his neck, a long mane of hair in serious need of a cut, and an even more needed shave. His dry eyes and dead expression told him he would be blunter than he had been already. And yet, there was something odd about the man as he stared at him blankly.

"Did you actually even train before this test or did you think all that could help you?" Joe looked down, feeling stupid, "You're honestly a whole new level of idiotic, but…" he took a deep breath, "Someone wanted to see you and told me to come in his behalf. He figured you wouldn't make it into the school with your current skills. However, this is the part where I tell you to keep hoping."

Joe stared quizzically at him.

"Wait for the results." The man said, "You and that kid that broke his arm and legs aren't complete wastes of time according to some, but I and others have to make sure you really aren't. By that I mean that you'll be seeing me sometime in the future. And trust me when I say that I don't care whether you like me as a human being or not." With that he left with a wave over his head, "See ya."

Thus, Joe let himself fall flat on his back and sighed deeply, seeing a long life ahead of him.

XXXXXX

After time had passed, Joe sat on his dorm's desk, staring at an envelope with some anxiety. Opening it revealed a small holographic disk which instantly turned off.

In the picture was the same man as before, "Brown, right?" he said softly, narrowing his eyes, "It appears you will be an interesting addition. All Might really wanted you to join in, you know?"

Guilt hit him, thinking that he was let in because of his Persona and hot his skills, but then…

"Don't think it's because of his words, though." The man said, "The reason I, Aizawa Shota, was that direct with you was because you haven't shown to be a waste of time. After all, you may have scored only 3 points killing that robot, but when it comes to rescuing someone's life selflessly, that is something we at UA never overlook. Congratulations, with 33 points, you at least reached a good enough place to get in."

Joe stared at the image in shock, but whatever joy started to grow in him died at the man's harsh stare.

"Your Quirk, however, is a troublesome one." He started, "You need to train even more seriously to stay at UA. That is why none other than All Might contacted me. Now, there is a letter in this envelope, so make sure no one is around when you read its contents."

Since he was in his room, he read it and found that it just told him to flip the disk, which he did.

Aizawa appeared again, staring harsher at him, "Good job, you little punk. I'll go straight to the point: you may have the power to fight in The Nightmare, unlike All Might and I." he showed the teen the mark on his right palm, the same as with All Might, "To make sure you survive and are capable of helping us deal with it, I shall train you. From now on, I will be your mentor every day after school, got it?"

Joe nodded, even if it was just a recording he was listening to.

"Listen…" Aizawa rubbed his tired face with a hand, "You're too wet behind the ears to fight villains, and yet we're entrusting you and another kid to fight that place. I'm not cruel enough to leave you to your luck like that. But I'm not enough of a cynic to make it easy for you. You're responsible for your own actions, after all. And if you can't follow the rules, I'll be the one to kick you out. So don't weigh anyone down."

Despite the man's harsh words, Joe could see he cared deeply for the sake of making good heroes out of people. He made a promise to him to be better… and, once again, the voice returned.

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the Hierophant Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

Hierophant: Aizawa Shota.

Rank 1: Brutal honesty – increases chances of Critical Hits with physical attacks against lower level enemies.

"I'll be waiting for you, so don't make me wait." Aizawa said and that was it for Joe before he hit the sack.

Waiting for the day to walk into UA was agony, but it paid off. The building was towering, there seemed to be nice enough students around, and there was an air of new beginnings flowing in the wind. Also, he did look quite good in the uniform with his new coat, the red tie, and yet he still kept his white sneakers and aviator sunglasses. He felt confident that he could do good…

And just as he set foot in, he was smacked on the back hard, nearly sending him to the floor, "Yo, I finally found you!"

He recognized the voice, but had to take a moment to put both hands on his back to crack the vertebrae back into place and then align his shades. Looking back, he found the redhead boy from the exam.

The teen had a large smile, "I knew I recognized you! You're the guy that helped that girl at the entrance test, right!?" he beamed, "Not only that, but you kept my back safe even if it hurt you a lot, that's what men should be like!" the boy extended his hand to him, "I'm Kirishima Eijirou, nice to meet you… uh…"

Joe introduced himself.

Eijirou arched a brow, "That's your name? Doesn't sound all that… you know, imposing." He put a hand on his chin, thinking… and a large grin appeared on his face that worried Joe, "I know, I'm calling you pard! I've decided, anyone that can watch my back and do so without regrets is a true man! From now on, you're my partner!"

Joe sweated nervously, but didn't dare to say much.

Eijirou stared confused, "Huh, you really don't talk much, do ya, pard?"

"How about you knock it off?" asked a girl that he had also seen at the test, "He must be quite shocked seeing someone just up and run to him and say you're partners." Then she turned to Joe with a small smile, "Though, like him, I'd like to thank you too. After all, you were the only one to come help me."

Joe rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly.

She smiled a bit more, "Name's Kendo Itsuka, nice to meet you."

Joe nodded, making her stare curiously at him.

"You really don't talk much, do you?"

"Perhaps he only lets his actions talk." Eijirou said, before he grinned at the idea, "That is cool! It's like a tough silent warrior thing!"

Itsuka smiled, "I can see he's happy with the life he has, it's kind of enviable." She turned to Joe, "By the by, do you know which classroom we're supposed to go to? I'm a bit lost."

Joe looked at his own slip of paper with the room written on it…

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

If you noticed, yes, Eijirou and Itsuka will be future social links, or allies as they're called here. Now, some sad news. After careful consideration and some self-loating in my part, I had to find a way to put Joe in Class 1-A. I didn't want to take out a canon character at first, but after some heavy thinking I had him replace Kouji Koda, the animal talker. Kouji hasn't had a major part in the plot or impact in the overall story, so he was the only one I could sacrifice... I don't like it, but it's to keep the system in the UA schools of having 20 students per classroom working.

And before I leave you again, here's what could've happened if Joe had been a Jane…

OMAKE

(First scene)

In the Velvet Room, instead of Joe, a petite lone girl with brown short hair done in a messy, feathery mane and a very generous bust sat before Igor. Her sailor uniform, round but cute face adorned with lovely white-framed sunglasses, and pouty lips made her alluring. Though she found the boy beside the long-nosed man even more captivating.

He appeared to be barely in his teens with black shorts, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and a yellow handkerchief. His mousy face and shy yellow eyes hidden behind a pair of blue reading glasses made him cute, not to mention his chin-length hair clutching his scalp made him even mousier. And his way of clutching a large book to his chest embarrassed made him adorable.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Igor, and this is my assistant Thomas."

The boy bowed deeply, if slightly clumsily, "I'll do my best to guide you here, milady!"

She decided to be playful, "Can I be your queen?"

Thomas blushed bright red, "P-Please refrain from such language! You are to be a proper student!"

(Beach scene)

All Might grinned, "Worry not, Young Midoriya, I have a matter that I wish to talk to you about as soon as I'm done with Brown-chan." Jane arched a brow as All Might turned to her, "I know his dream is to be a worthy hero, but what about yours? If you were to enter UA, what would it be for?"

Jane had some options, and they were as follow:

-"Look good in thighs."

To which All Might would embarrassingly reply, "That was an… unexpected answer. However…"

-"Find a cute boy to be my pet."

The way she turned to Izuku made him turn bright red, "What!?"

All Might would laugh, awkwardly, "I can't blame you for choosing a stellar young man. However…"

-"Get a harem of willing boyfriends."

That answer would have All Might stare blankly while Izuku looked mortified, "I shall take that as a joke. However…"

-"Just try my best."

That'd be the only answer All Might wouldn't be confused about, "A respectable answer. However…"

(Confronted by Katsuki)

Instead of grabbing her by the lapels, he put his face inches from Jane's, "Don't get cocky with me, smartass. I wanna know what that was. All I heard from All Might was that I had to keep my mouth shut about it. I know you have more than an idea of what that shit was, so tell me."

She smirked, "Dinner and a movie first before I consider it."

Katsuki swallowed some spit and blushed bright red, turning around and leaving a flabbergasted spectacled boy to try to make sense of what had happened.

 **XXXXXX**

 **BIOS:**

 **Marianne**

Arcana: The Fool – New beginnings, purity and open-hearted energy of a child.

Description: A mysterious girl that lives in the Velvet Room. Her determination to make you improve is palpable

 **Aizawa Shota**

Arcana: Hierophant – Knowing that the answers are within oneself. Remembering that the "right" thing is what is right for one also.

Description: A professional hero and teacher at UA who dislike the media, he sets the standards for students to follow.

Swordslinger out!


	3. School days

I OWN NOTHING

 **WARNING** : As much as I didn't want to do this, I took the choice of replacing a canon character with Joe: Kouji, the animal talker, since his contributions to the plot haven't been many.

 **XXXXXX**

"That's a big door."

Eijirou brought words of wisdom before the monumental door in front of him, Itsuka and Joe. It was meant to be that size for people with Quirks that modified their bodies in more dimensional aspects. Mt. Lady on the other hand was proud that her dimensions were all natural, though. But there was some odd feeling inside Joe that nibbled at the back of his head when he got into the building and grew as he went deeper.

Opening the door, he found none other than Katsuki Bakugo glaring at him, just as he was about to take a seat, "You punk…" he growled.

Reading the atmosphere, Itsuka patted his back and wished him luck silently, "Have a nice day, Joe. I hope to see you again soon."

While it looked, and felt like she left him to his luck, Joe didn't notice Katsuki groaning when seeing a girl being friendly at him, "The Hell did you become so popular with girls?"

Unbaffled by the blond boy's attitude, Joe adjusted his glasses and gave him a simple answer, "Jealous much?"

"Listen, asshole." Katsuki pulled him closer, whispering, "I know you saved my ass and Izuku's from that thing and place, but don't think I'll go easy on you. Whatever happened back then, I won't let it repeat. I have enough problems regarding that, but if you think you're the only one who'll kick the ass of whoever's behind it, you're wrong."

Katsuki growled and Joe kept his cool despite the spiky haired teen's attempts to intimidate him.

"Not again." The two turned to the same tall spectacled student that stopped their argument at the entrance test, "You have potential, but use it to anger him of all people. I expected better from you, Brown-san."

Joe noticed he said his name casually, so he said, "I never gave you my name."

Despite the rude attitude, the spectacled teen remained calm, "I looked into it after seeing your and another boy's actions at the test. I must say that I'm surprised you two figured out so quickly that there was a hidden side to it. But to see you arguing with your fellow classmates once again…"

Joe tilted his head to the side, "Hidden part?"

"You mean you didn't know!?" the spectacled teen was surprised. Joe shrugged, and he went deep in thought, "Hmm… I see, then-" he stopped and turned his head to the side so fast that many feared he'd get some whiplash, "What do you think you're doing?"

His irritated question was directed at Katsuki, whose feet were on his desk, "What's the matter?" he smirked cockily, "Are you going to act like some teacher's pet and tell me not to put my feet on my desk?"

"That seat was left to you by your senpai, heroes who graduated and try to show the world a good example!" the spectacled teen stated firmly.

Seeing a fight incoming, Joe tried to think of a reasonable way to avoid it. He could side with the taller teen, annoy him by sitting the same way Katsuki did in another desk, or ignore the fight. When Izuku arrived and all Hell seemed to be about to break loose narrowed his options. With the way Katsuki narrowed his eyes at the teen and how heated up the spectacled teen was, it was obvious.

Taking option three it was, and he sat at a desk near the front beside Eijirou and behind one that – according to the label on the school suitcase resting on it – belonged to some Iida Tenya. He came to sorely regret his decision when all other seats were taken and the one before him turned to be the spectacled teen. When his stern eyes turned to him, Joe knew that his school life wouldn't be easy.

Surprisingly, things calmed down rather well, and he was even more surprised to see Tenya talk to Izuku in a friendly manner after chewing him out at the briefing before the entrance test. And then everything went upside down when Aizawa appeared as their homeroom teacher and had them out in the school yard. And just to make sure they never forgot him, he made up some crazy test to kick out weaklings.

"Don't forget one thing…" he said, staring at Izuku and Joe especially, "It doesn't matter if you're useful or not, I won't allow anyone who isn't cut for this to stay."

His coldness scared the two Persona users who thought he was being serious… And at the end of the test the atmosphere shattered when Aizawa casually said it was a prank, but many were still shocked when Izuku broke a finger to send a steel ball flying high into the sky. However, things went to weirder places when classes ended and Joe went to look for his teacher outside the building for their first lesson and found…

"Happy to see you, my pet." Marianne giggled as she stood beside a sliding door for Japanese schools, "I'll be here waiting for you for our classes, making sure you acquire the necessary Personas to avoid being the class loser. Be happy and treasure this kindness, my cute pet."

He decided to be snarky with a small smirk, "You get cuter by the day."

She smirked and smacked her crop on the door, startling him, "Hah! I trained myself after that cocky smile of yours! You won't shame me again! Now get in!"

Seeing that she wouldn't hear a no, he stepped to the door, slid it open, and felt Marianne's shoe on his ass shoving him in. It wasn't a kick, but it felt humiliating to be pushed in by a little girl that was around four years younger than him. Mid-stumbling into the Velvet Room, he found Igor at his desk, caressing an apple in his hand while two adorned said desk.

"Welcome once again, our dear student." He put down the apple and pulled out a bizarre phone with a bone design and a skinless mouth where one put their ear, "I see you've made new allies so far. Thus, we can finally proceed and call for your classmates to join you."

As he said that, Marianne walked in carrying a table and seat singlehandedly over her head like a circus act, "This shall be your first classmate, pet. Greet them properly."

She put down the table and seat, setting them beside his, and swiftly handed him a clipboard with options, "Our services allow you to summon and even fuse Personas." Igor stated, "Fusion of two beings can birth a stronger one like proud parents sending their child to school. And with the Wild Card, you can wield many possibilities."

Joe sat at his desk and stared at the list, observing prices that made his eyebrows inch closer to each other, and Marianne was there to explain, "Of course these services aren't for free. Sometimes you must sacrifice something to obtain goods like these. Be glad we ask for money instead of blood like dark gods of you humans' ancient times."

Picturing himself in a table about to have his heart pulled out by Marianne wasn't good for his health, so he reached for his wallet and checked the prices. After making his choice, he saw Igor call into the phone. Sooner than he would have expected it, at his side appeared a new Persona on the new seat. It made him grin as he checked the list once again and the services.

"So far you can only wield a limited number of Personas, but as time passes you must make sure your bonds with your allies grow." Igor started, resting his chin on one hand and holding his phone up, "I'll admit, in a world with this there would be no use of us, and yet humanity reaches for the strength inside them. You Tricksters always intrigue me, so I'll eagerly await to see your graduation as a greater man, my dear student."

Joe felt Igor's kindness in the man's words and felt compelled to show him what he could do… and in doing so…

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the World Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

World: Igor.

Rank 1: Eyes of wisdom – allows you to see secrets in The Nightmare.

"Master is being exceptionally kind, pet." Marianne told him, "I'd cherish his attempts to help you more eagerly."

"Speaking of that, pardon my forgetfulness." Igor started, "That boy you talked with earlier today, the unmarked victim. He mentioned problems regarding The Nightmare. I suggest you investigate that place with the help of those who know of it. Should the fear that mankind keeps deep inside spread, madness, anger, sorrow and despair would come and with them, ruin. Only you, the Trickster, can prevent that."

Joe nodded and once he made his purchase and left, he was back outside the school… with a blue glowing door behind him, everyone unable to notice it or the girl by his side, and Marianne giggling.

"Not a bad choice, pet." She leaned on the door and smirked at him, "The Hierophant is a tricky one. Make sure you can read the mood when using it, or I'll have to whip you good for making a fool of yourself."

He smiled back, "I wouldn't mind."

And her face turned bright red as all the mental training she did to not fluster went out the window, "Y-You insolent pet! Need I remind y-you who's in charge!?"

He shook his head and left her fuming at his back.

When he finally met Aizawa, the man was at the entrance to the school talking with someone who was making the dry-eyed man angry.

"For the last time, take a hike." He told a reporter armed with a camera hanging from his neck and a recorder in one hand.

"It's not common to see you around or stay in one place for long, Aizawa-san." The reporter smirked cheerfully, "Come on, I'm sure you can give me one interview, a very short one."

"I'm busy waiting for something, so get lost." Aizawa dryly replied.

The reporter smiled wider, "Nope, sorry. I'll wait for you to deal with it in order to finally get to know you."

Aizawa turned to Joe, "You're going to make my students nervous, so get a life already."

"Oh you know kids these days want attention like all pro-heroes, don't you?" the reporter was obviously taunting him. "Rumors go that you finally got a full class. Tell me, is someone special there?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Aizawa glared, "And I do have something important to look at. Could you get lost?"

"Oh, am I being ridiculous?" the reporter grinned, "We know you must be hiding something if you're so secretive as a hero and a man, and I'll find what it is."

That was the last straw.

Joe walked to Aizawa with a stack of white papers in hand, "Here are the reports, Aizawa-sensei." He told Aizawa.

The badly shaven teacher stared at him and gave the smallest hint of a grin, "About time, kid." He turned to the reporter, "I have to supervise the strengths and weaknesses of students to help them, so could you just get going already? Or do you want to show the world what these kids can and can't do? I believe the police would like some words with you, then."

Groaning, the reporter turned but force a grin, "S-Sure, I wouldn't like to hinder today's youth's growth…"

And when he left, Aizawa sighed, "Thanks, kid. Damn parasite wouldn't leave after some idiot left him in with a pass to get pictures of All Might… This is why I hate the media. You give them something, and they try to turn it all upside down for their own benefit."

A nod was Joe's reply.

"Alright, I guess I can go a bit easy on you for helping me today." Aizawa sounded eerily calm, "But tomorrow and the day after, I'll make sure you have no chance of making a fool of yourself."

Joe sighed but resigned himself to his fate. He knew that his guts and proficiency would increase with Aizawa's training, and they did. Martial arts with a pro-hero wasn't a breeze, but he managed.

"Good enough." The man said cross-armed while Joe panted face down, caked in sweat, "Your stamina's good, but you still lack some skill. Come by again soon so you're not slacking. Try to make an opening in your schedule so we can keep your training up. Mine will be busy, but I'll try to clear it up to make sure you're improving."

Joe gave him a tired thumb up before groaning in agony. Despite the soreness, he could tell Aizawa was a good man that worried for the standards of a hero.

 **RANK UP!**

Hierophant: Aizawa Shota.

Rank 2: Pain & Glory – allows you to endure critical damage from lower level Shadows without falling.

XXXXXX

Surprisingly, life at UA was almost normal with simple classes. English with Present Mic was a breeze since he was British. Other classes were decent enough, they gave some interesting subjects and the basic ones. However, when lunch time came and it was time to look for a table at the cafeteria, he was at a crossroads. Should he eat with Izuku who somehow befriended Tenya and some brunette or find friends of his own?

The decision was made for himself by a strong pat on the back that nearly made him drop his food tray, "Heya partner!" he adjusted his shades to look at Eijirou, "What're you sulking around for? You've been acting different since yesterday. You eating well?"

Joe gave him a dismissive wave.

"Come on, man, you gotta put more energy into what you do! Live a little and just, you know, live life!"

"Isn't that a bit redundant?" asked another familiar voice, Itsuka, "I'm surprised to see you two somehow get along."

"Heroes should watch each other's backs, so I'm watching this guy's!" Eijirou cheered while Joe adjusted his shades again.

"Well, let me give you two a small warning since I like you enough." She pulled a bang behind her ear and whispered to them, "Some guys at Class B seem to want to start a rivalry with your class. So far it seems to be nothing but friendly competition, but who knows? One of them is particularly passionate about showing which class has to be first."

Eijirou wasn't the best guy to tell that, "Well, I'm willing to take them on! It'd be a shame if we didn't get to see what we're made of along other great heroes! Right, pard!?"

Joe chose his response carefully, looking at Itsuka, "Won't you get in trouble?"

She beamed, "Don't worry about me, but thanks. And no, they don't seem to have any kind of grudge to shun me for talking to you two about it."

"If they try, come and tell us!" Eijirou was fired up, "After all, we wouldn't abandon a good girl like you."

Joe nodded, and Eijirou beamed.

"See, even this guy gets it!"

Itsuka giggled, "You two are something else. Thank you… Oh!" she pulled her cellphone, "Would you like to hang out some time? You're more fun to talk to than some of my classmates."

"Sure! Hey pard, gimme your number and I'll give you mine!"

Doing as told, Joe had two more contacts and stared at Itsuka for anything else she had in mind.

"If you'd like to talk or get notes, I'm often in my classroom making sure I got my notes right." she offered him and he nodded.

"Ugh…" Eijirou groaned, head hung low, "I'm not that smart, so… Oh, I know!" he grinned, "Hey partner, if you feel like it, I can help to make you less skinny!"

Both Itsuka and Joe sweated at his bluntness, but Joe nodded in his most grateful way for the… good will, he'd call it.

"Brown-san!" the boy turned to Izuku waving at him, which he didn't expect.

"Oh, you had plans, I see." Itsuka said and Joe wasn't sure what to say, "I'd have offered you a seat with me, but…" she turned to one of her classmates waving at her, and she grinned nervously at the two boys.

Eijirou gave her a thumb up, "No worries, I had plans for today's lunch. I just wanted to say hi to my partner."

Joe felt a bit more relieved since he wanted to talk to them but also didn't want to ignore Izuku. Thus, they waved goodbye and he went to sit with him.

"So you're that foreign student, right?" the girl asked, smiling brightly, "I'm Uraraka Ochako. It's nice to meet a friend of Deku's."

Joe turned to Izuku, confused as to why the girl referred to him by the nickname Katsuki gave him, but Tenya spoke, "And I am Iida Tenya."

Nodding at him, he turned to Izuku, and then Ochako spoke, "You're not very talkative, are you?"

"He is a good listener, though." Izuku said in his defense.

"Is that so?" Tenya gave him an analytical glance, "Well… I guess I shall see. I can't really judge someone without knowing more about them."

Joe nodded in gratitude.

"Speaking of that…" Izuku took a small notebook and motioned for Joe to approach, "I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you. I'll stay after school if you need me, and here!" he gave Joe his number in a paper slip, "That way I can contact you about any doubts or anything I can find about All Might's projects."

Joe deduced that the projects referred to himself and Izuku, so he mentally patted the boy's back for talking so casually about it without giving away any secrets.

Ochako stared curiously, "Ah, so you're a big fan of his too?" she examined Joe, "I didn't really peg you as passionate as Deku about heroes, though."

"Uraraka, please do not refer to Midoriya like that." Tenya sighed.

Seeing Tenya get into his serious mode, Joe tried to lighten the mood, "You can call me Shades."

Ochako grinned, thinking she knew what he meant, "Oh, so is that another nickname that Kacchan friend of yours gave you? I'm so jealous you get along so well."

Izuku, Tenya and Joe sweated nervously at her attitude, unsure of whether to break the girl's bubble or not.

Tenya changed the subject, "Well… I'd like to hear your thoughts on future events. I'm hearing some trials will be put soon, not to mention we need a class representative."

Joe had some options:

-"I'm voting for Izuku."

To that, Tenya would nod while Izuku would gasp in surprise, "M-Me? Are you sure."

The spectacled teen would nod approvingly, though he looked to put effort into that, "It wouldn't be a bad choice. In fact…"

-"I'd probably vote for a cute girl."

Staring blankly at him, the three would ask, "Are you serious?"

Tenya would cough into his fist to get everyone's attention, "If she were capable I wouldn't object. In fact…"

-"I propose you, Tenya."

"On a first name basis already!?" the taller teen would be surprised, "Well… I am flattered, but I don't think I'd fit. In fact…"

-"Think I got it in me?"

"It'd be fun to see!" Ochako would say, "If so, I'll cheer for you and Izuku."

Tenya would speak next, "I applaud the modesty in asking for our opinions, but I partially agree with Ochako. In fact…"

And his answer in the end would be:

"I think Midoriya is the best option." There was a strain on Tenya's face saying that.

"You sound sincere, but…" Ochako started, worried.

The spectacled teen sighed, "It'd be for the best, after all, he's more analytical than I could hope to be. Not to mention, those who'd do it for attention would be unfit, and Midoriya's the most modest out of us."

"I feel like you're putting me on a higher pedestal than I deserve." Izuku chuckled nervously, but smiled flustered, happy about the compliment.

"And with that I rest my case." Tenya said.

Joe took it all in and could see it, but Tenya's words made him think twice.

XXXXXX

There were obvious signs of nervousness as all heroes sent their designs for a hero costume and were waiting to see what they'd look in them. Everyone wanted to look cool, be practical, or both. Joe just stuck to what he thought would work best and waited along everyone else in class. Their current class before they could see their hero outfits was Homeroom with Aizawa, and the man stared at them judgingly.

"I know all of you are ready to see your gear, but try and remember you're supposed to act like heroes. Just wearing an outfit isn't going to cut it, and if you look like idiots, well, that's your fashion sense."

His direct words had everyone slightly nervous being a class away from seeing what they'd get.

"Now then, I'd recommend you all choose something practical, but I'm sure many will try to call for attention." He sighed, "I'd blame many heroes nowadays, but they should remember the words of a certain man. Hey, Brown!" said boy sat up straight, "Back in the day, Plutarch himself said that human greatness was found doing what?"

Joe recalled an old TV documentary he watched as a kid, "Facing their fears." He answered firmly.

Aizawa nodded, arms crossed, "I'll be, you nailed it. Plutarch believed that to achieve something one mustn't shy away when challenges appear. You should take it to heart if you want to make it as pros."

Some of his classmates were amazed, even awed.

"Wow, he must be quite smart if he got that without thinking." a boy with a black mop of hair and odd elbows commented.

"Do you think he is available as a tutor?" A girl with pink skin and hair asked.

Joe rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed, he felt as if he had gotten more knowledge answering that.

And soon the moment finally came to do what they needed to do, a proper trial in their path to be heroes. Joe noticed that all the girls had very… nice attires. His consisted of a black military jacket which sleeves he rolled up to his elbows, special black boots designed to not make a sound, black cargo pants, black gauntlets, and a red neckerchief. On his face was a black visor with four yellow lenses designed like bug eyes.

Said visor covered his eyes and nose, and the lenses were designed to regulate the light that his eyes took in to make sure he could see clear as day all day and night.

"Interesting choice." Said Izuku behind him, "Given your Quirk, I assumed you'd fit in stealth and infiltration missions, though I have to ask if you wanted to be a ninja when you were younger."

Joe turned around to retort and felt a heavy layer of awkward sweat build at the back of his head when seeing Izuku's outfit. He looked like the world's cutest and weirdest green rabbit. The mouth-piece designed to look like a smile, the green hood with ear-like things on his head, and his slender body made him look silly. However, the boy had been bullied enough, so Joe tried to be nice and listened to him.

"At least you look like you know what you need, I sort of winged it with this design and kept changing it over and over…" the boy said shyly at first, but it seemed that he felt at ease talking to him.

Joe did his best to be nicer, "It's… unique." Any other option he had on what to tell him was of similar quality.

"Thanks!" Izuku sure cheered up easy, "This jumpsuit has my mom's feelings on it, so I want to use it proudly."

Joe smiled at that, Izuku had finally given his first steps to be a great hero, so he felt compelled to cheer for him. And then, something clicked when All Might appeared and started to explain things. Suddenly, what he thought were bunny ears resembled the top hero's trademark bangs of hair that stood up like horns. He even saw the blond man suppressing a small laugh when he too noticed the inspiration for the outfit.

However, teams of two started to be made and the groups were paired up at random for their battle trials. Teams of heroes against teams of pretend villains. For some reason, the entire class just knew that Katsuki was fated to be on the latter. However, Joe found the other half of group C to be quite odd. She was a girl with long black hair in a ponytail and an outfit that could be confused with a risqué bathing suit.

She said nothing, and so did he. Though he noticed a small boy in group F with odd balls on his head grinding his teeth at them. There was a large muscular teen at his side with muscles over his muscles that Joe did not want to fight close and personal… And, as fate would have it, when All Might put his hands in two boxes to draw out the pairings, it was group C as the heroes against the villains of group F.

"So you understand the mission, right?" his partner, whose name he recalled was Momo Yaoyorozu, asked calmly.

He nodded at her, though gave her a quizzical look by tilting his head.

"You need to put your mind into it like our lives really depend on it." She said firmly, "When the day comes that we're heroes and these aren't allies playing, what then?"

He stared at her, hands in his pants pockets.

"You really don't talk much, do you?" she sighed and crossed her arms deep in thought, "For now, our plan is simple. Infiltration followed by retrieval or capture. I'll admit I'm confident in my skills in armed combat, but what about you?"

Joe was curious, but decided not to ask what she meant and answer as firmly as she spoke, "I'm decent with a sword."

Nodding at him, the girl put a hand into her breasts, and he felt all alarms ringing in his head. Part of his brain shut down, but the other recorded every detail in his memory. And he'd never forget seeing her pull out a saber from her bust. He stepped back in surprise as she held the single-edged sword. It was the kind used in fencing shows, and she handed it to him.

After he accepted it, she pulled out a staff from the same spot again.

"If you need another weapon, don't hesitate to ask, but be mindful." He nodded slowly while a heavy layer of sweat built at the back of his head due to her intense gaze and firm words. "My Quirk has its limits, and I can't make anything too complicated like guns. Oh, and don't worry about harming anyone. It's a blunt blade. I can't have you harm our classmates with a real weapon, I mean, they're just teens like us."

"I kinda feel bad for Joe-kun." Ochako said worriedly, "He seems like the guy that gets easily controlled by a girl."

Everyone agreed as the two entered the building and made their way up, trying to remain together and find the bomb. All the while, Joe remained behind the girl like a shadow, making as little noise as possible. It was when they just rounded a corner that they came across Rikidou, if memory served him well. The large teen had been waiting for them at the end of a hall, which lead to the only set of stairs that led up.

And he was delivering a wicked backhand that the girl barely ducked under, leaving Joe to see the much larger teen crumble a wall, "Got you now!" cheered someone behind Rikidou, the small boy with odd balls on his head called Mineta, who had ripped out one and held it up, "And you won't get away from me, Yaoyorozu!"

The way he said that worried Joe when noticing he was aiming for the girl. Without thinking twice, he grabbed one of the bits of debris from the broken wall and threw it with all his might up at the roof. The sound of grass breaking made everyone freeze, and the hall turned darker. Repeating the process, Joe started breaking more lightbulbs until he was safe to run away, but not after he pulled the girl with him by the shoulder.

Izuku quickly read the other Persona user's strategy, "That's it, if he must work in a closed environment, he has an advantage so long as he can make the room dark!"

Meanwhile, the two heroes had come to a dead end, a hall blocked with familiar sticky black balls, "I see they've thought this well enough." she commented with a hand on her chin, "To be honest, they have most likely sealed all halls except the one we came from. Even the windows must be blocked, and it's obvious none of us can just casually break doors."

He nodded at her.

"But…" she smiled slightly, "I think we can even the odds. If they are giving us only one path, we can still choose how to cross it, right?"

Tilting his head sideways, he retorted with, "I'm not sure I follow."

And to make things clearer, she pulled out a slingshot from her cleavage, "Then follow my lead, and at the end I'll follow you to our goal."

He understood and took the slingshot while Momo pulled yet another from her bosom.

Mineta and Rikidou for their part started looking around, with the small boy blocking more paths towards the fake bomb, "Alright, when they come to us, you take down the foreign student and I'll glue Momo to the ground." He was salivating slightly as he said that.

Rikidou sighed, "I don't really want to fight him and hurt him. He seems kind of squish-"

"Now!" Momo's voice made the two snap their heads towards her to see Joe crouching and her standing over him and behind him, aiming at the lightbulbs.

The two fired and loaded as quickly as possible, making the room darker and darker while the other two started and finally got what they were doing. When they finally charged, the heroes had gotten a good portion of the room darker, and Joe stepped in. And it was then that everyone understood why he wore mostly black, despite having a very stylish neckerchief. With his outfit, he was unseen in the darkness.

"Where'd he go!?" Mineta asked, readying himself to throw more of his balls around, but he couldn't hear a thing thanks to Joe's boots.

Rikidou's eyes snapped to his side, and he swung his elbow back. Joe cringed when the larger boy's strike hit the wall, and he could see clear as day cracks that would've been on his ribs had he not dodged. Gripping the saber tightly, he swung it at Rikidou's side, but found the boy had grabbed it barehanded without fear. By tightening his grip, Rikidou had broken the blade in two like it was a toothpick.

"Got him!" Rikidou cheered as he was about to grab him.

However, he should've remembered Momo was there despite having a partner, "W-Whoa, slow down!" Mineta cried and the other two boys turned to see Momo charging, twirling her staff in a way that caught all of the sticky balls and kept them from getting her until she was close enough.

Throwing her weapon like a javelin, she forced Mineta to jump back and Rikidou to duck under it or get glued to the head-balls. However, Joe wasn't idle either, and jumped at Rikidou's shoulder, sitting on one and gripping it in an arm-lock. Groaning as Joe used all of his strength to keep him in place, Rikidou started to flex it, easily overpowering Joe… Or so he thought. The nimble student rolled to the floor, to the larger boy's legs, and started to wrap them with the special tape they were given to capture villains. When Joe stood up, he just tugged and Rikidou fell, trapped.

He smiled briefly, and was about to step aside, but found his feet locked in place. And just as quickly, someone was on his shoulders, holding on to him with two head-balls near his face, "Alright, if I'm a villain then I can use a hostage, right? Then my first demand is for you, Yaoyorozu Momo, to fully strip!"

He was immediately hit in the face with a bit of debris shot by Momo's slingshot, who calmly and coldly said, "Sorry, my finger slipped." As the tiny boy fell, giving Joe the chance to tie him up.

XXXXXX

Back with the others, All Might smiled at the heroes, "Well done, you two were capable of working together. Though I'd say it was mostly because of Yaoyorozu's leadership."

Joe decided to be nice in his own way, "She's a born queen."

The girl remained cool and collected, "Thank you, though my plans only worked when Brown-san's odd... antics happened."

He rubbed the back of his head at the girl's attempt to compliment him, though Mineta looked gloomily at him, "Some guys just have all the luck."

"Alright, next will be!" All Might pulled out two more balls… to signify that it was Izuku and Ochako against Katsuki and Tenya.

Joe feared for the boy's safety, but could do nothing except watch him and Momo walk to the building and then into the building. As many had predicted, Katsuki went alone to give chase to Izuku, ignoring Ochako completely. Tenya at least remained near the fake bomb and was ready to confront the girl. Joe observed the exchange between the two boys, and how mad the blond could get. But something seemed off.

When the shy freckled boy and the bully started to fight, there was an odd feeling inside Joe's gut. And he could see that the two took a brief pause in their fight, as if they felt it too.

All Might gasped, "Is it…?" he turned to Joe, who looked worriedly at him and then they turned to the screens.

Katsuki suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his head, "D-Dammit, not again…"

And then, everything went dark, trapping Izuku and Katsuki in The Nightmare.

All Might reacted first, "Young Brown, we need to go and check on them!" he turned to the other students, "Everyone remain here, by no means are you to come near the simulation site. I shall use Brown-kun's Quirk to make sure nothing is wrong, but I need some of you to report this to the principal and other teachers."

Thus, the two raced to the fake building, Joe gulping as he entered it behind All Might.

The top hero whispered to him, "Do you have any idea how this could have happened?"

Joe had a feeling it had something to do with something Katsuki said, but shook his head as he couldn't really say what exactly the blond boy meant.

"If Midoriya's in there, he may be able to hold his own." All Might stopped near the darkness, "Bakugo, though, he was unmarked and yet left The Nightmare. I made sure doctors and psychiatrists checked him, but he seemed fine. Sometimes he spoke of odd dreams involving the darkness, but nothing else. I shouldn't have just thought it'd be fine. That world… it is alive, and it is evil, pure and heartless evil."

Joe nodded and advanced, but was briefly stopped by All Might's hand on his shoulder.

"I am not saying this casually, but do not be afraid. You arrived here on your own, so I believe you can do it."

Joe smiled at him, "You owe me a dinner."

All Might chuckled, "Sure, I'll reward you for this."

When Joe walked into The Nightmare, everything had become surreal. Behind him was no trace of All Might. But in front of him the hall had changed into a forest. Said forest's soil smelled like the real thing, but the trees were dead, and at the sides there were stone walls with chains and shackles like a dungeon. The oddest part were the broken statues covering the floor, all with the faces broken beyond recognition.

A light from a bike shone on him, followed by a familiar voice, "Joe!" rounding the corner was Izuku, riding on Sagittarius' bike and hugging the oni rider's back, "Get on, quick!"

Before Joe could ask what he meant, his innards hit the ground when seeing a swarm of black goo-like monsters clawing at the walls after the freckled boy. Without thinking twice he jumped to the bike, grabbing Izuku's hand while Sagittarius drove away. He recalled that the place behind him was where he came from, and almost felt relief… but then five seconds passed, and they were still riding in the halls.

"Is there no end to this place!?" Izuku asked frustrated.

Joe finally saw that not only was there no sign of All Might, but it seemed like the entire building had turned into a part of The Nightmare.

"Hang on!" Izuku told him as Sagittarius lifted the front wheel, ready for a jump, "Gun it!"

The rider crashed through a window and the two were flying into the air, the shadow-like beings following them just to fall to their demise. Izuku and Joe stared at the place they were in while airborne. Darkness covered every building around them, and the limits that Sagittarius' light and Joe's eyes couldn't reach were covered in a pitch-black mist. But the building they left had become a medieval tower with trees on it.

Upon landing and skidding to a screeching halt, the two looked at it. Stone blocks made its entire structure, but trees grew out of it. Waterfalls could be seen falling from it, coming from rivers inside the structure.

"Are we in The Nightmare or some dream?" Izuku asked, and that was a good question.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Next chapter, it's time for Izuku and Joe to travel through The Nightmare and find out who is behind it. All Might will try to keep the rest of the class calm, but for how long?

And if you're wondering, yes, Joe will interact with Momo in the future, but much later. Though, like I said, the main girl he'll be with is Marianne. He's got to make his tiny mistress blush.

Now's bio time. And if you guys want to read more of what could've happened if Joe had been Jane, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

 **BIOS:**

 **Igor**

Arcana: The World - The perfection and end of the Cosmos, the secret which is within it, the rapture of the universe when it understands itself.

Description: The master of the Velvet Room, his goals are to ensure that ruin is prevented with the help of Tricksters.

Swordslinger out!


	4. Into the Forest

I OWN NOTHING

Time to go into the first dungeon and see what The Nightmare can do with the right person's psyche to mess with some heads.

 **XXXXXX**

"Should we go in through the front door or look for another entrance?"

Joe pondered on Izuku's words as he and the boy looked at the tower before them. However, he noticed a certain blue glowing door at their side with Marianne twirling her riding crop, smiling at him.

With Izuku examining the place, he approached her, "Good thing to see you, pet." She clicked her tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… As ready as a naked baby. You need to remember that you have powerful weapons on your and that clueless boy's side. Why not step into that tower? You shall be marveled at what it means to be a student and overcome life's challenges sooner or later."

He tried to think on what she meant, and how naked he felt without a weapon. However, there was something off in the air surrounding the tower, and Izuku was going in.

"Seems someone is getting ahead of you, pet." She teased, "Do hang around him and those you form bonds with, your allies certainly can do more than you. But if you need the help, I can aid you, my cute pet."

She smirked as she smacked the crop on her palm, to which he smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

To Marianne's credit, she didn't lose her smirk, but the blush that covered her entire face said she was hit by his words hard.

"Brown-san, over here!" Izuku was pointing to a missing portion of a wall, as if someone had blasted some blocks with a cannonball, "I'll leave the stealth to you. I am better just following your lead given the fact I can't see beyond a fifteen-foot radius. It's like that horror game about the haunted town with the mist."

Joe nodded and saw the teen clasp his hands together over his knee to give him a lift, which he took to get in. After extending his arm to pull him up, the two jumped into the tower. Then, things got weirder.

"Our weapons!" Izuku exclaimed and Joe noticed a new weight in his right hand.

They were armed once again, Joe holding the same sword he used while Izuku's red gauntlets adorned his arms.

"This got weird…" Izuku started, "This place changes everything, but why these weapons?"

Joe recalled Marianne's words, "We're facing our fears."

"Huh…? You mean this place gives us weapons because our own intentions to face it?" Joe scratched his head, trying to think, but Izuku was faster, "Now it makes sense! This place is alive and has a mind of its own, but we never agreed that it could be a rational one. It perceives our intentions to destroy it and our Personas manifest along weapons due to it, like being aware that you're dreaming and creating what you want!"

Joe opened his mouth in astonishment, and Izuku chuckled nervously.

"Oh, did I jump the gun or something?" Joe shook his head and motioned for Izuku to follow him, "Yeah, we better save Kacchan and see if Iida-san and Uraraka-san are safe." Then he jumped in place, "Oh!"

Joe's head spun around so fast he feared he had pulled a muscle from the shock, only to see Izuku pull out a familiar set of model guns plus an extra, and he even brought holsters.

"Sorry, this is what I wanted to talk to you about during lunch." He chuckled sheepishly, as he handed him not one but two revolvers. "I kept them with me in case anything could happen with The Nightmare, and a hunch told me to keep them around even at times like the battle trial. Oh, and don't worry, I paid for them fully. You can use the revolvers and I'll stick with the handgun."

Joe wanted to congratulate him, but a part of him told him to point out how he brought guns to the school, and another to comment about the payment, but in the end, he tried to be nice, "You're well prepared."

"Thanks." Izuku said as they strapped the holsters to their belts and walked in, "Let's end this bad dream once and for all."

As they rounded a corner, Joe blended in with the shadows and peeked around it, finding that one of those blobs that had been pursuing Izuku patrolled the area. With a smirk, he started to dash around the trees, doing his best to keep his footsteps from making a noise while Izuku mimicked his moves. In a split second, the two were right beside it, and it didn't notice until it was too late. Joe jumped and stabbed it!

"Let's end this!" he said as the blob burst into several splotches that started to take form.

Two Pyro Jacks appeared, hissing at them, "Burn… Burn you to the ground!" they cheered sadistically as Joe and Izuku got ready to fight.

"Brown-san, if you can see any of them hidden around, tell me where to aim!" Joe nodded and noticed a Pyro Jack hidden behind the other, using the shadows to stay out of his partner's view.

Deciding to show rather than tell, Joe pulled out his revolvers and spun them around once, cowboy style, before shooting some of the far away enemies.

Seeing them, Izuku summoned his Persona, "Rock them, Sagittarius!" the rider appeared and shot an arrow up.

Joe felt tempted to say something, but shut up when seeing a lightning bolt fall on one of the Pyro Jacks, killing it.

The one left started to cower, speaking to them hurriedly, "W-Wait, you surely must desire to burn some things too, right?"

Joe and Izuku aimed their guns at them, the former speaking, "I'll admit I do."

The Pyro Jack was surprised, "You do? Tell me, what would you like burning most in this world?"

"Many things…" he admitted.

"Ah, so you hunger as much as I do!" The Jack was cheerful, "That's great, I never thought I'd find another lover of fire here! It's like you're… a Trickster!" it gasped, "Now I remember, I'm not a Shadow. I am you, and you are me. I'm Pyro Jack, and if you need me, I shall burn anything you like and dislike! Bwehehehe!"

Izuku sweated nervously when the Jack said that, but all awkwardness was shattered when it turned into a blue glowing sword made of pure energy and shot itself at Joe's chest! The foreign teen gasped as it sunk into his chest, but it didn't cause him any pain. In fact, it felt pleasant. After letting it merge into his body, he couldn't help the large smirk that he gave Izuku.

"What just happened!?" the freckled boy asked.

Joe focused, closing his eyes before speaking, "Jack O'Lantern…" and behind him, the pumpkin appeared as a Persona and it left his companion to gape in awe.

"This… just got weirder." Izuku shook his head to regain his thoughts, "You're really one of a kind. That Shadow called you a Trickster… Could this be a unique ability for you alone?"

"It is." He said, recalling the what Igor told him.

Izuku smiled, "Great, then this should help us even the odds. Let's make haste, and if we find strong Shadows to listen to us, we can add them to your repertoire." He clenched a fist, "I may have this strength, but it is still limited. I'll be counting on you, Joe."

The foreign student nodded and replied sincerely with a simple, "Same here." And thus, they made their way forward.

XXXXXX

Unaware to the two of them, someone else was lost in the tower.

Ochako felt confused, slightly lightheaded, and intimidated by the place around her, "W-What just happened!? Did someone remodel the building on the spot!? Is this some new side of the test!? Hello, anyone!" she panicked, looking around with her hands balled near her chest, "Ah, this has to be a dream. It has to be. It feels like I'm in a fantasy movie the likes Miyazaki makes…"

She chuckled nervously to herself before noticing the sound of something being dragged. Clasping her hands on her mouth to remain silent, the brunette made her way behind a tree and observed.

Half a dozen towering men walked through the hall, all wearing the same outfit. Black trench coats kept closed with large work belts, black dress pants, black leather gloves, and black dress shoes. Their heads were hidden by hoods and gas masks with red lenses. And they all looked the same. They had the same stature, build, and marched the same way. Not to mention, they were dragging a familiar blond boy.

However, their moves were erratic. Every single one of them walked with strange twitches, like malfunctioning machines. Their limbs would shoot around as they marched forward, even kicking randomly at the air. Though the part that made her body tremble in fear, the part that really had her skin threatening to crawl off, was the sound of buzzing from countless of insects that came from within their suits.

Each step they gave increased the buzzing while their heads snapped around, like giant flies. And soon they passed under her, not noticing the girl floating above their heads thanks to her gravity powers. She let out a breath she didn't know she held, but observed them drag Katsuki around. The blond was unconscious, or so it seemed. His eyes were half-lidded, but there was no sign of life in them.

She'd have feared the worst if not for the fact his chest moving showed that he was still breathing, "Oh… what do I do?" she looked around, "Deku isn't around, and Iida may be lost. I can't let them take Kacchan like that, they're-" her voice died in her throat when fear crushed her very being at the sound of buzzing at her side.

On the wall beside her was one of the masked men, crawling on it like a fly, and twisting his head from side to side like one too. It then lunged at her, moving too fast for her to react.

Ochako closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst, but the worst didn't come for her, it came for the masked man with a loud bang and a familiar voice, "Are you all right!?" Izuku asked as he helped her up.

She couldn't be gladder to see the two teens with her, though wondered where they got their weapons and why Joe was aiming two fake revolvers at the fly monster.

"I-I think I am!" she breathed out, "What is… that thing!?"

"A Shadow?" Joe asked.

Izuku shook his head, "It's not human or a Shadow. It should've revealed its true form after that attack…" as he said, the buzzing man stood up, his body twitching frantically like a dying cockroach as it lied down.

"What do we do, then?" Ochako asked.

"S-Stay behind us!" Izuku hurried her before turning to his partner, lifting his fists, "Ready?"

Joe decided to pay some respect to Rhodes Piper, "Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum."

The buzzing man took an odd stance before them, he was hunched over and rubbing his arms frantically like a fly does with its front legs. And just as quickly, he pulled out two daggers, which he gripped tightly.

"It took those shots like they were nothing." Izuku commented, "I don't see a weakness, so we're going to have to wing it."

Joe nodded and summoned his initial Persona, "Lend me your power!"

The knight appeared and slashed at the buzzing man, but the masked being jumped out of the way and rushed at Joe. Izuku was quick to step in and try to punch him in the face, but it swiftly evaded his strike, too.

Then, the man's head started to shake uncontrollably, as if someone had shaken a soda and the can was ready to pop, "Watch out!"

Izuku and Joe quickly stepped back when the bizarre man's body glowed with a dark red aura and where they stood a puddle of the same color appeared. They did so just in time, dodging pitch black spikes.

"He's very evasive, but he took damage from your shot." Izuku informed him, "We need to find a way to make sure he's down for good with a single strike before he attacks us or runs off. Let's strike together!"

Joe nodded, and smiled for he had an idea of how to do so, "Jack O'Lantern!"

"Sagittarius!"

The two Personas smirked at the buzzing man, as did Izuku and Joe before striking along the manifestations of their psyche. They charged from both sides, keeping the masked man with his back against the wall and nowhere to run. With two Personas of the Magician Arcana, they knew what to do instantly and attacked simultaneously. Jack O'Lantern's flame burned, Sagittarius' lightning struck, Joe sliced and Izuku punched!

With a perfect Combo Attack, the buzzing man was flat on his back, his body slowly dissolving into black mist to blow in the wind. And just because they felt cocky, they decided to pose. Joe walked to Izuku and the shy boy did the same, lifting their hands for a high-five in which they clasped hands for a manly handshake. Behind them, the background changed into a red setting sun with the words, "Show's over" floating.

Ochako fell to her knees, too awed to stand, "W-What was that!?" she gasped, "Wait, those men in black were taking Kacchan with them! We need to save him!"

The two turned to her, "Uraraka-san, are you…" Izuku tried to think what to say next, "…capable of seeing what just happened?"

"Of course! What is going on!? Did you forget we have to save Kacchan!?" she urged them.

Joe had half a mind to mess with her and ask her if they would eat him, but her worried expression and puppy eyes told him not to, "No, but…" he started, but didn't know what else to say.

"She doesn't have a Persona, otherwise she'd be fighting, and armed." Then he snapped his fingers, "Wait, she's not fully unarmed…"

Joe stared as Izuku pulled out some parts from his pouches and started to assemble them into guns, "How many did you buy?"

Izuku chuckled sheepishly, "I… didn't know what we could do here, so I tried to come prepared." He handed Ochako a small submachinegun, more like an automatic pistol, "Here, it'll be better if you have this."

Ochako gulped, "But isn't this… just a toy?"

Izuku shrugged, "It seems that they work here. My guess is that the way we act affects this place and its residents somehow. Perhaps they perceive that the guns are real and actually get hurt. Like thinking you're going to get diarrhea for eating something you didn't like, and ending up in the toilet even if it was healthy."

Joe turned to him with an arched eyebrow behind his visor, "Did that happen to anyone?"

The two teens blushed, "Well, Japanese kids hate bell peppers, so…" Ochako started.

Joe shook his head and decided to return to the matter of saving Katsuki.

Izuku seemed to have read his mind, "Anyway, this should help you in finding Kacchan with us. Just stay behind, the monsters here and those… Fly Men aren't natural."

Joe and Ochako stared at him curiously, so he shrugged.

"It was the best name I could come up with for them. Now let's go."

XXXXXX

Venturing higher and higher into the tower, Ochako observed in amazement what the two boys were capable of.

Without using his super-strength, Izuku was still more than capable to punch monsters' faces in. His Persona allowed him to blast them to kingdom come, and the shy boy came up with good strategies and could find weaknesses mid-battle.

Joe for his part was composed and was good at finding good spots to hide behind, expertly blending into the shadows before striking the Shadows on their way. His ability to change Personas and of seeing in the darkness gave them an upper hand to avoid ambushes.

She, however, had only a gun, and didn't even know if it'd work. She stood behind, observing them. While she wanted to help, Ochako also knew she didn't have much to bring to the table, which brought her down.

It was when they came to the mid-section of the tower that they faced the Fly Men – a name which was a work still in progress – with a fully awakened Katsuki.

"Burn away, bastards!" Katsuki roared, causing an explosion to get the Fly Men off him… but the flames and smoke just phased right through them.

Izuku also caught sight of something with dread all over his face, "He didn't do any damage the place, not even a scratch on the floor! Just what is The Nightmare!?"

"For real!?" Uraraka asked in shock.

"I told you assholes to let me go!" Katsuki screamed at the top of his lungs, but the Fly Men easily overpowered him and kept dragging the boy behind them.

"Not another step." The masked men came across Joe, aiming his revolvers at them with Ochako behind him gripping her gun tightly as she pointed it at the buzzing men.

"They won't listen to us, but they seem intelligent." Izuku informed him behind the Fly Men with a gun at the back of their heads, "Brown-san, let's see if we can make them talk."

Joe shook his revolvers once, silently telling them to do what his partner said. The Fly Men turned to one another, their twitching suddenly stopping.

Then, a very bizarre chuckle came out above them.

"Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt!" the high-pitched male voice chuckled. They turned up to see another one clad in a red trench coat crawling on the ceiling like a fly, and it spoke with a shaky tone akin to an alien talking, "Humans… It's come to my attention you know nothing of fear. Unfortunate. But with our master's orders so clear, we can't let this one escape."

"Start explaining." Joe told the Red Fly Man.

"Bzzt!" he chuckled, "You're so green. However, Persona users like you are a problem. We can't collect fear with you around, so…"

He snapped his gloved fingers, causing the ground to shake under the teens' feet. From the floor, blackish red goop shot up and took form, knocking all three down and leaving the Fly Men free to drag Katsuki with them. When the three rescuers got up, they were face to face with a gigantic demon cackling at them. What appeared before them was a large lion-like beast with a white mane, black fur, and reptilian tail.

"Out of our way!" Izuku shouted at it, getting up and summoning Sagittarius.

"You shall not bother the future lord of this Fortress." It talked back.

"Fortress?" Joe echoed.

It roared again, "I, Cerberus, won't let you harass the one who'll be crowned as ruler of this place! Face death, dead meat!"

"What do I do?" Ochako asked, fretting with her gun.

"Stand back!" Izuku's words shocked her, not expecting him to be so straightforward, or for his words to make her feel sad.

"What… can I do…?" she asked, and Joe shook his head.

Cerberus roared as it charged at them faster than they thought possible. Joe rolled to the side and Izuku held on to Sagittarius to dash away. Mid-ride, the freckled boy commanded his Persona, which shot an arrow right at the exposed Shadow's back. But it didn't even flinch! Seeing who attacked it, Cerberus opened his maw, showing a large ball of fire that it spat at the boy.

"Jack!" Joe shouted, summoning his smiling Persona to stop the attack with a fireball of his own, "Aries!" the pumpkin was replaced with the knight, who swung his blade down at the beast.

Cerberus just didn't care, it bit on to the large thorn-covered blade without letting the steel spikes bother it, and started to push back. Joe felt the stress on his own arm, and called back his Persona to shoot. He tried to distract Cerberus, but the monster jumped out of the bullets' way and right into Sagittarius'. Izuku jumped off the bike as he neared the beast with a hand aimed forward, his fingers ready to flick the beast.

"This is my…" he ground his teeth, "Smash!"

The echoing sound of a shockwave so powerful it made the wind ripple had Ochako and Joe's ears ringing while Izuku yelled in pain after breaking his finger. However, the boy managed to land on his feet, sweating, while the beast was knocked back against a wall. When Cerberus bounced off it, the teens felt relieved, but the joy was short-lived when it landed on its feet, growling at them.

"Is that your best?" it taunted, smirking.

"D-Dammit, this Shadow's really strong. It has less weaknesses than all the others…" Izuku gasped, clenching his broken finger while focusing on the fight and not the pain.

Cerberus started chortling maliciously, "Do you think you can break the guardian of this Fortress? I shall grind you all to dust in my jaws. After that, I shall see if the girl's a proper lady for her own Fortress."

"Ochako?" Joe asked, and immediately turned to see her trembling, down on her knees in shock.

"Bwahahaha… See!?" the Shadow taunted, "Fear is starting to overwhelm her! You brats can't do a damn thing, and she'll be next. Once this Fortress' lord is sacrificed to awaken the real one, she'll be next."

"Sacrificed!?" Izuku yelped.

Ochako broke, "N-No…" tears ran down her eyes, "I… This is a joke, right?" her smile trembled, "I was… I have to help my parents… They need me…"

Cerberus taunted her cruelly, "Need someone who can't fight back? Why don't you just give in to your fear? You'd be useful for a proper Fortress."

"I can be useful, right!?" she exclaimed to Izuku, who was at a loss after seeing her that broken, "I can… I can… I can't… right?" she sobbed, "I had to be saved by Izuku at the entrance test… I wasn't even needed to help him get in. I… I will die here, and Papa and Mama … Who will help them if I'm this-"

"Shut up!" Joe snapped at her.

She gasped in shock, "H-Huh…?"

He spoke firmly from the bottom of his heart, "Don't you want to change that?"

"I…" she stared at him, wide-eyed, and felt something in his words hit her. She got up on one knee, and her trembling stopped, "I want to protect Papa and Mama. If these monsters are trying to make more places like them, then I… I…" her eyes hardened as she stood up and glared at Cerberus, "I'll find a way to fight you, you oversized fur ball! There's no way I'm letting monsters like you around my Papa and Mama!"

" _Well said…_ " a sultry female voice said inside her head, Ochako's eyes flashed yellow as pain exploded inside her head, causing her to yell in agony, " _You want to get what you desire, right? It's not wrong to want something, but what is wrong is not doing anything for it. You get it, don't you? It's time you stop staying still and act on your own, or will you let these two do all the job for you?_ "

She gritted her teeth and held her head with her right hand, blood dripping around her left arm, "I want to help them… I want to make those that I love happy!"

The voice giggled slyly, " _Let this be a lesson for you. The strong aren't those that have power and the brave aren't those who have no fear. They are the ones who act when everyone else would give in to their flaws._ "

Ochako held her left wrist, and shouted determinedly, "I'll be strong this time, I'll change their lives for the best!"

" _Finally!_ " the voice cheered and the pain increased, as Ochako held a pink handle that popped out of her bleeding arm, " _Let us make our pact. I am thou, thou art I… Now, stand forth and conquer all you desire! Make this life of yours one fit for a queen with your own hands!_ "

Ochako yelled as she yanked off the handle, lashing at the air with a steel chain whip after blood splashed everywhere, "Let's make this fur ball regret mocking me, Aquarius!"

Hovering over her was a large crystal jar, so clear that it was transparent, allowing one to see what was inside the clean water it contained. Seated on her own red, scaly fish tail was a voluptuous mermaid with yellow fins adorning her tail, a pink kimono tied around her waist with a flower-patterned sash, and a red helmet. Said helmet had a yellow heart-shaped visor, white fins at the sides, and a small gold crown on top.

Cerberus growled, "Do you think you can best me!?"

"I know so!" Ochako lashed at the floor, aiming a hand forward, "After this, I don't want to stop, not now or ever! I'm going to make sure my life is filled with nothing but smiles! Let's party, Aquarius!"

The mermaid waved a hand inside her crystal jar, and the boys' jaws dropped when an ice spike ball appeared out of thin air and crashed against Cerberus, freezing him too! The powerful Shadow had a weakness they could exploit, and that thought made the two smile. They stood by Ochako's side and were ready to fight.

"Time to ruin his day! You ready!?" the two boys nodded and all three attacked together for an All-Out attack.

Joe chose his words perfectly with a large grin, "Let's give him Hell."

All three rushed at Cerberus, dashing and striking at high speeds with every ounce of their strength put into every slash, punch and whip lash. For the finale, they decided to pose, letting Ochako take the spotlight since it had been her battle. As the background changed into a pink image with colorful while flowers, she started to shake her arms to the side, rolling her hands as she stepped from side to side to the beat in her head. And to finish it off, she struck a cute pose with her hands doing a heart sign and her tongue slightly poking out of her smiling lips with the words, "Sorry to break your heart" in black behind her.

Cerberus fell face down, groaning before them, "How!? I am the guardian of this Fortress!"

Ochako pulled a flock of hair behind her ear as she answered him coldly with a glare, "I usually try to be nice to everyone, but even I know when to fight for something."

"Do you think humans can avoid dooming themselves!?" it asked furiously, but they were ready.

"He's strong, but we're stubborn." Ochako said with a smile.

The two boys nodded and were ready to end it all, "Burn!" Cerberus screamed, shooting a fireball at all three. However, since it was still suffering from frostbite, it missed!

"Jack Frost!" seeing what Cerberus was weak to, Joe didn't waste time and summoned one of the Persona he bought, a cartoonish snowman with a large Halloween-y grin and a blue two-pronged hat.

"Hee-ho!" the smiling snowman laughed, bouncing from one side to the other as it used the same spell as Ochako to hurt Cerberus big time.

"Run him over, Sagittarius!" Izuku hollered, and the demon rider crashed against the beast, sending it flying.

"And now you go down!" Ochako yelled as she lashed at it once again, wrapping the chain on one of its ankles before surprising the boys with her strength when she slammed the beast down on the floor.

"I-Impossible…" it grunted, too weak to stand up, "Humans can't raise above their nature, they always return to us… So why can't I beat you?"

Ochako glared at it, "Sometimes there are things we're ready to go through Hell for, so don't look down on us."

Having heard her words, Cerberus had no choice but to admit defeat and disappear like black mist.

Izuku was the first to react, "That was amazing, Uraraka-san! I- Yeow!" he remembered his broken finger when the adrenaline in his system started to decrease.

"Wait, let me help!" Ochako squeaked, back to her usual bubbly self, and Joe had to internally admit to himself that he was a bit disappointed that the dominatrix side Ochako had may be seen only in battle.

Seeing Aquarius once again, Izuku was about to ask what was going to happen until the mermaid waved a hand in a regal manner. Suddenly, the pain started to vanish and he and Joe looked at his injured and twisted digit slowly but surely realign itself without any pain thanks to a light that engulfed it. When the light subsided, Izuku started to flex his hand, shocked that it was brand new.

"That's amazing, I won't need to worry about seeing Recovery Girl or getting tired from her treatment if we got Uraraka with us!" Izuku cheered, and too soon.

"Y-Yeah…" the girl panted, and the two finally noticed she had worked up a sweat.

Both helped her sit down on a broken statue which rested flat on its broken face, "There. Are you ok?"

"I feel like I ran a marathon, but I should be fine after taking a moment." She explained.

Izuku nodded and turned to Joe, "It seems we have backup, so to speak. Though we need to discuss what we know now that we have to wait. Seeing what she can do, we need her. Who knows what's ahead?"

Joe nodded and turned to the brunette.

"Could you also explain what this… Persona is?" she asked and the two boys sat before her on the ground.

After one explanation, Izuku had to say something, "Yeah, I know it's crazy, but it seems to work that way. We don't know anything about this world, although we just learned something now thanks to the Fly Men."

"Explain." Joe urged him.

"Sorry for the wait, but…" he took out his trusty notebook, scribbling away, "This Fortress as they called it must be linked to Kacchan, they referred to him as the lord. The whole sacrifice thing is something that may take some time. If this place is related to mind and matter, and knowing him, there's no way the ritual will be over in a flash. But if this place is related to Kacchan, why does it take this form?"

Ochako curled into a ball, her knees on her generous chest, "You said it's related to him, so maybe this is a view into his head."

Izuku shook his head, "No, this is Kacchan we're talking about. The place should have statues of him praising his greatness as the best hero if that were the case."

There was a bizarre silence as the three teens stared at one another, non-verbally saying they knew what the others were thinking. Ochako got off the statue she was in to check the face, though the three had to flip it over. When they did, they were surprised to find half of Katsuki's face cracked on it, and even more when it crumbled into dust.

"That's it!" Izuku exclaimed, running around and examining the statues, "Kacchan always wanted to be number one, and this place feeds off people's fears! How didn't I see it before!? This isn't a representation of how he views the world, it's a manifestation of his fear! Kacchan… he hates being looked down upon, and this place is made to make him live that!"

Ochako was confused, "You mean that The Nightmare makes a Fortress that is… basically his worst nightmare?" she scratched the back of her head, "Wow, that makes so much sense and feels so unsubtle that it's kind of pretentious."

"Agreed." Joe commented.

Izuku sighed, but spoke firmly to his friends, "It doesn't change the fact that this Fortress needs Kacchan to be sacrificed for a reason, and we need to help him." Then he turned to Joe, "We may have more in our hands than we can handle, so we'll be relying on you to guide us. I'm sorry for pushing the responsibility to you, but you're our trump card when facing Shadows."

Joe nodded and turned to the place where the Fly Men took Katsuki. It was time to be heroes.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

What do you guys think? Did I ham it up, did I not ham it enough? Truth be told, I can see Uraraka showing this kind of badass side after her fight with Katsuki at the tournament. And seeing her motivations and why she wants to be a hero, it kind of clicked with me in some parts. I also had some odd flashbacks to a certain character in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure when it came to the whole "protect Mama and Papa" thing.

Anyway, with Ochako as the healer and a powerhouse with Aquarius' ice, the party lacks one more member to be complete. But, as you can guess, the Fortress and the Fly Men will make things hard for them. As for the Fly Men, they are super Shadows, so to speak. Commanding generals with intelligence of their own, but still pawns to the big villains here. And yes, I said villains, as in more than one.

Why do villains need Fortresses and sacrifices? Well, I hope I can deliver a good enough answer as I keep writing.

 **BIOS:**

 **Uraraka Ochako**

Arcana: The Empress – Feminine power; a need to be in touch with one's feminine side, to listen to one's intuition, and to give priority to emotions and passions.

Description: a country girl in a big city, she wants her loved ones' lives to be happy ones, even if she must sacrifice her own joy at times.

Persona: Aquarius, a mermaid queen with a kind heart for her loved ones and ice cold hatred against her enemies.

And before you say, "Swordslinger, you overused joke to turn off women, why did you make her The Empress? Wouldn't she be better as The Lovers or High Priestess?"

Well, my dear reader. First, I'd tell you to get out of my house before I shoot you with this double-barreled shotgun. Secondly, I think Ochako is the one that embodies better out of all the girls in My Hero Academia that part about needing to be in touch with one's hunches and emotional side. I could say the same for Momo, but I think I got a better Arcana for the vice-representative.

Swordslinger out!


	5. Burning freedom

I OWN NOTHING

Time to go into the first dungeon and see what The Nightmare can do with the right person's psyche to mess with some heads.

 **XXXXXX**

"Nearly there…!"

Izuku's tired pant was met with equally exhausted groans from the other two. After going up ten similar floors of broken Katsuki statues, shackles on stone walls and Shadows popping behind trees, they were done. There were so many things they wanted to complain about, so many enemies and recruited Shadows that had taken a lot of trial and error. Though at least Shadows dropped money when they were dealt with.

"Deku…" a blob groaned as it followed them.

Joe, with his back against a wall for support, tiredly aimed a revolver at it and fired until it died with Ochako and Izuku doing the same. It didn't get a chance to burst and become Shadows as they fired halfheartedly. To their credit, it showed how much they had improved battling them over the course of the day by climbing the tower. However, after Ochako collapsed on her knees and Izuku let his butt hit the ground, they needed a breather. The freckled boy took the moment to pull out his notebook and start scribbling on it.

"Alright, I got a full map of the entire area up to this point. The roof is all that's left, and whatever's there." He wiped his brow off sweat and Joe leaned closer to see the data he gathered from Shadows, "Those Fly Men will be tricky, but so long as we can corner them the only challenge is hitting hard enough."

"Deku…" another blob grunted while slithering towards them.

Rinse and repeat, though this time Joe threw his sword at the blob, Ochako – the one with most ammo – took a few shots, and Izuku just had Sagittarius finish it with an arrow.

"They seem to be drawn to you." Ochako panted, "Maybe Kacchan fears being like you…"

"That's a very likely possibility." The boy answered before putting his notebook back in one of his pouches, "This place must perceive us as something. Our weapons and Personas show it, but what could give us an upper hand like this?" Joe felt tempted to once again mention the creepy mosquito-like man and underage BDSM enthusiast, but shut his mouth.

"Maybe it was some guy trying to make a statement against an embodiment of evil, like a magical girl mascot but cooler." Ochako mentioned.

Joe answered, "I could buy that."

Izuku let his back hit the ground, "I'm too tired to think of anything more logical, so let's discuss that later…" he closed his eyes shut and asked, "Is there another Shadow coming after us?"

As if on cue, "Deku… D- Huh!?" the blob found itself surrounded by Aries, Aquarius and Sagittarius looking down on it maliciously with the knight cackling, the rider grinning and the mermaid cracking her knuckles.

"Once we get out of this place, we should try to think up some way to hide ourselves from future lords of other Fortresses." Izuku commented as he sat up, "You've seen how these things single me out since they know me thanks to Kacchan. We can't just go around if a villain is behind these places and has some idea of what happens in it."

"Wouldn't it be hard?" Ochako asked, "Heroes are very popular, after all. And it's not like we've been stealthy so far."

"Perhaps not…" Izuku started, "Fortresses are a manifestation of someone's fears. It's like we're inside their heads. Our biggest problem would be if they knew our real names… We're kind of lucky that Kacchan doesn't bother remembering anyone's name or face. Hell, I think he doesn't even know his friends' real names…"

"What do you suggest?" Joe asked and turned to his side to see that their Personas were playing volleyball with the blob by using the manifestation of some of mankind's darkest sides as the ball.

"Codenames." Izuku said firmly and looked at his friends, "If we're going to have to do this often, facing not only Shadows but whoever's behind the Fly Men and possible lords of these Fortresses, we need some."

Ochako tilted her head, "Like possible hero names?"

Izuku chuckled, "I haven't really thought much of mine, but I think I got one for you." He turned to Joe, "If it's in this place, you're clearly the one to stand out. Calling you Trickster would fit you."

"Ah, that sounds cool!" Ochako cheered, "What about us, then?"

Joe had some options:

-"Bubbles and Spinach."

The name was due to her bubbly personality and Izuku's hair, though the boy would give him a very questioning look and Ochako would laugh with a childish grin, "Hehehe, cute, but I don't want to rip it off one of my favorite cartoon characters."

Izuku would rub his face, "I'm not calling myself that. What about something else?"

-"Whip and Fist?"

Joe had trouble saying that, and Ochako pointed it out, "Even you think it's unimaginative, Trickster."

Izuku would nod, "It's like calling a track star Speedy. Don't you have a better one?"

-"Princess and Sage."

And that'd be the winner, "It sounds adorable, I'm in!" Ochako finally cheered.

Izuku smiled widely, "Oh, that sounds great! A sage isn't someone who gets the title easily, so I can relate." He looked at their destination and smiled, "Alright Trickster, let's finish this."

They got up and headed towards the roof after they were fully rested and their Personas were done bullying the Shadow blob. Soon they were in front of a massive fifteen-foot-tall door that was made of red wood with water running down its lower part, making a river as it went through the crevice. Joe knocked once and then tried to push it open to no avail, and then attempted to pull it, with the same result.

Ochako stepped in, "Here, let me try." She patted the door and nodded at him.

He decided to be a bit dramatic and kicked the door open, leading to a spiral staircase made of stone with water running down every step.

"This is getting weirder and… familiar…" Izuku mumbled to himself.

"Be careful not to slip." Ochako told them.

XXXXXX

As the Persona users made their way up, something else was going on at the roofs. There was a square wooden platform on top of the circular stone surface with the Fly Men surrounding it and still dragging an unwilling Katsuki. They had finally forced him to walk, grabbing him by the shoulders to push him forward. All the while, he was struggling to break free and blow them up, with no result except exhaustion.

"Let go of me, fuckers!" he screamed as he was put on his knees on the platform.

The Red Fly Man held a hand up, chuckling, "Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt… It is time to wake the lord of this Fortress. For mankind's due punishment!" he cheered, and the other Fly Men buzzed in agreement.

Katsuki snapped, "If you're going to kill me, do so now and stop mumbling already! Do so or I'll kill you when you least expect it!"

The Red Fly Man buzzed again, amused, "Bzzt… How so?" he grabbed Katsuki by the jaw, "You humans put on such bravado when you can't comprehend fear. And yet, you all fall the same way. We can smell, hear, feel, see, and even taste your worst nightmares. It's only a matter of time before your worst fears awaken this Fortress' lord."

"How about you kiss my ass!?" Katsuki growled, baring his teeth.

The Red Fly Man cackled, "Bzzt! Bzzt, bzzt! So amusing!" he pulled back and stood straight with his hands behind his back and his body unmoving, but his voice changed, " **Because I know you are weak.** "

Katsuki stared, "What're you-" he was promptly punched in the stomach.

The Red Fly Man continued, " **Can you feel that helplessness? How about the powerlessness of your words and Quirk? Can you face it already? You can't be number one… Not when you can't even harm us. Then, there are those with more power than you. You've seen them, right? People who could defeat you without trying.** "

"Like I'd-" Katsuki started again, but observed the masked man take off his hood as his body shrunk.

" **Face it, you had to run while I had the power to defeat something that scared you…** " the buzzing man removed his mask to show a smirking Izuku's face, " **Ah yes, I remember it now. You loved putting everyone else in your shadow. Tell me, Kacchan… how's it feel to be in mine?** "

"D-Deku…?" Katsuki groaned as he tried to suck air back into his lungs.

The Izuku-Copy punched him in the stomach, " **Come on, can't you show me that predictable right hook of yours?** " he cackled and kicked Katsuki on the face, " **Or are you too afraid after seeing how easy it's been for me to fight you without even using my new Quirk?** "

He grabbed Katsuki's head by the hair and decked him with his other fist, then kneed him in the face and punched him one last time. Katsuki groaned, the punches hit like trucks and his face was bruised, not to mention the humiliation just left him more shocked. And, to finish it off, the copy spat on his face.

That was it, "B-Bastard… I'll kill you for using that face… Heh, you chose the best one for me to punch…" he grinned at it.

There was a sneer on the copy's face before it put the mask and hood back on, the Fly Man's body returning to normal, "Hmm, it appears I chose the wrong fear to awaken the lord." he pulled out a dagger and held it near the boy's face, "Let's try a more direct method."

Katsuki shook and kept trying to fight, but his eyes trembled as the blade neared his right eyeball… "Let go of him!"

A loud bang echoed into the dark sky of The Nightmare, and the dagger went flying off. The Fly Men and Katsuki turned to see Izuku holding his handgun with both gauntleted hands, smoke coming out of the barrel.

"You again…?" the red clad masked man asked, chortling, "Bzzt… Amusing, you made it past a low-level Shadow. But you may be what we need to awaken this Fortress' lord."

"We don't care." Izuku said and put his handgun in its holster, raising his fists, "We only came here to get Kacchan back, whether he or you like it or not!"

"Then I shall welcome you…" the Red Fly Man chuckled, "Bzzt… Your arrival couldn't be better. This shall show this brat how powerless he is, when only you want to remember him."

"We're not leaving him behind, because Kacchan and Deku are friends!" Ochako shouted before turning to Joe, "Right, Trickster?"

"Shut up!" everyone turned to Katsuki, trembling, "I didn't ask for any of you to save me! I don't need you! Why would I have to!?" he struggled more, his body shaking, "I'm not weak, I'm going to surpass All Might, you hear me!? So stop trying to act like I'm some damsel in distress!"

Screaming only seemed to make the Fly Men buzz more delighted, "Ah… that fear… that wonderful tasteful fear…" the red leader buzzed in bliss, "Yes… I knew it had to come for you. Soon you will be sacrificed for the lord of this place." He held Katsuki's face with one hand, staring into his eyes, "Forgotten by everyone."

Darkness pulsed around Katsuki, the boy's eyes turning yellow while he kept struggling, and the others knew they had to act, "Princess, Trickster, let's go!"

Izuku and the others launched themselves at the Fly Men, and the battle started with the Persona users against five Fly Men armed with daggers of their own.

"Ugh, these guys give me the creeps…" Ochako grumbled, "What's the plan, Sage?"

"We have to corner them, easier said than done, though." He aimed a fist at them, "Let's go, Sagittarius!"

The oni aimed his bow into the air and fired, lightning bolts raining around one Fly Man to push him closer to the others. It didn't falter, and the monster stood tall despite the strike.

"Persona!" Joe shouted, commanding Jack Frost to freeze them, and hopefully in place.

However, they jumped over the strike and charged, "Don't lose your focus, Trickster!" Izuku told him while they observed the five charging shadows.

"Come, Aquarius!" Ochako commanded her own, using her own ice magic in front of them, and managing to hit at least one.

"Alright, we got-" Izuku cheered but stopped when seeing it keep its charge, "Dammit, here they come!"

He ducked under a swing from one, but was kneed in the face by another. The freckled boy quickly countered the strike by elbowing the knee on his face down and then punching the buzzing man right in the mask. When the other was still chasing after him, Izuku pulled out his handgun and fired it with one hand before kicking the one still near him on the chest, forcing him to crash on the one he shot.

"Well done, Sage!" Ochako cheered for him.

Katsuki groaned, "H-How are they so strong…?"

Meanwhile, Joe clashed his sword against one of the Fly Men's daggers, the masked being crisscrossing both to stop the broadsword. Thinking quickly, he copied Izuku and kicked the monster on the chest, shoving him back. With all his might, he gripped the sword with both hands and swung it down on its head, hoping to split it open.

"Watch out!" Ochako shouted and raced to his side, lashing at one that was behind the one Joe was about to strike.

The blond boy grunted as he kept struggling, "Dammit, they can harm them when I can't even scratch them…"

She managed to wrap her whip around her opponent's wrist, while Joe had the bad luck that his enemy was fast enough to swat aside his sword with a dagger. He grunted and stepped around him, seeing that the slim but deceivingly strong brunette was dragging her own target towards her. He managed to cut it across the chest, but left the other one go free. Well, not so free. Ochako was quick to fire several bullets into his face to keep the Fly man away from the silent student. Then both kicked the two Fly Men, sending them flying and crashing against the others.

Izuku grinned, "Alright, everyone, give it your all!"

Katsuki hung his head low, "Am I really… useless?"

Jumping as one for an all-out attack seemed like the perfect idea, until the Red Fly Man spoke, "Fools!" he cackled as the five Fly Men he sent after them started to shake, "Allow me to show you how it's done! Bzzt! Come, Belphegor!"

The Fly Men jumped back to their leader, and he snapped his fingers. Before they could react, the three students were blasted back by a powerful gale of wind, the one responsible being a large demon floating in the air… and seated on a flying toilet. It had the horns, an imposing size and looked powerful. However, it was hard for the three teens to take it too seriously with it seated on a porcelain throne.

"These guys keep getting weirder and weirder." Ochako commented.

"Not as weird as your clothes, lass!" the Shadow taunted her, "The sacrifice is about to begin, so still your hearts and choose your final words!"

Joe had a decent enough counter for that, "Don't steal our line."

Belphegor cackled, "Haven't you seen your friend?" he pointed at Izuku, who was gasping and holding his side, looking more battered than the others.

"Sage!?" Ochako yelped in shock and tried to heal him, only to get blasted with another gale of wind.

Joe got mad, "Aries!" he shouted and his spectral knight flew with his sword engulfed in light.

However, the demon easily parried the strike with his arm and punched the knight in the face, sending him and Joe to kiss the floor. Izuku grunted, and came to an awful realization. Some Shadows had very strong resistances, just like the Fly Men. He ground his teeth while the demon approached him.

And to pour salt into the wound, Belphegor mocked them, "I have the advantage here! I'll blow you brats away!"

Izuku glared at him, "Do your worst…" he spat, and forced himself back on his feet, only to get blasted away, yelping in pain, "G-Graaaaaaah!"

Joe and Ochako couldn't take it, "Stop it!" she cried while Joe tried to get up again on wobbly legs.

"Wind can cut through your lightning, brat." Belphegor continued to humiliate them, "So why are you even fighting when you're useless?"

Izuku turned to Katsuki, and smiled with a pained expression on his bruised face, "I just want to be a hero who can help others… And I know Kacchan can be a great hero."

"Deku…" the boy started, and growled, "What're you talking about, you little shit!? Can't you see you can't do this!?"

"I have to try at least!" Izuku roared, "I want to be more like you, so-"

Belphegor backhanded the freckled boy, causing the other humans to gasp in pain when they saw him fly into the air and crash down, creating a cloud of dust.

"Can you see now?" the Red Fly Man asked, "Humans have their limits. Heroes or otherwise, you can't back up your words when the chips are down. That is what we're here for. So, now that you've tasted such an overwhelming hopelessness, can you see?" he turned to Katsuki, chuckling, "No one can save you, not even yourself."

Katsuki shut his eyes tightly, gasping in shock, "What…? Why did he even…?"

The red clad man cackled, "Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt… Hopeless and alone, soon to be forgotten… I can't wait to taste that fear…"

And that was the last straw for Joe, whose next words were perfectly chosen for Katsuki, "Do not let this asshole beat you!" he shouted, making the blond snap his eyes open.

Everything the explosive boy was seeing clicked in a different way. Izuku was hurt trying to save him, Joe and Ochako kept trying to get up to fight for him, and he wasn't doing a damn thing.

It all just clicked in the best way, "Dammit…" he grunted, "Oi Shades, who the Hell do you think you're talking to!?" he smirked at the foreign student, who smirked back, "If this guy wants my fear, I won't give it to him! Hell, I'll kick all his bitches' asses just to shut his mouth!"

The Red Fly Man stepped back, "Silence! You can't-"

Katsuki snapped, "Stop thinking I give a damn! I'm going to beat all villains just like I always wanted to! I want to rip you assholes a new one… I don't care what I have to do!" he glared at the red masked man, "If there are guys like you, then I want to be stronger! I'll keep getting stronger and stronger to make the likes of you eat their damn words!"

And then, a feral voice growled in his head, pleased, " _At long last, you cast aside your doubts._ " The melody of the voice made his eyes turn yellow and his head explode with pain, " _Jealousy will get you nowhere, can you finally understand it? Now tell me, what do you wish to crush first? What is it that you want to destroy the most? Is it really that boy that you feel is going to surpass you or something else!?_ "

Katsuki let out a guttural growl from the pain, and as blood started to drip from his shoulders he replied, "I want to be a hero capable of defeating all villains!"

The voice approved with a lion-esque growl, " _Very well, it seems you understand. Stop looking at others to compare yourself to, and keep moving towards your goal! It appears we can finally forge our contract._ " the pain increased, causing Katsuki to throw his head back and open his mouth to roar in pain, " _I am thou, thou art I… Allow me to grant you the power of destruction… to doom all evil to a fiery demise!_ "

Blue flames erupted around Katsuki, sending the Fly Men flying.

The blond got up, two black handles on his shoulders which he gripped with a chuckle, "So this is a Persona? I like it." He grunted as he yanked his weapons, smirking wider, "Let's burn them to ashes, Leo!"

What Katsuki pulled out of his shoulders were two small single-handed black battle-axes, but they paled in comparison to his Persona.

Riding a chariot for the matches at Greek coliseums was a red oni dressed like a banchou. Black Japanese school pants, a bare red torso with a large diagonal scar to show on its muscular body, and a school cap on its forehead. It wore a school trench coat like a cape, draped over its shoulders with the sleeves flying. It was as big as Sagittarius, with a single horn poking through his cap.

And its ride was incredible too. It was made of black steel with a golden lion head at the front. And pulling it was a large, roaring lion with black fur and a mane made of crimson flames. The oni held the reins with one hand, and with the other held a large steel club with spikes all over it. Its smirk that showed a set of sharp fangs matched Katsuki's.

Belphegor was displeased, "It seems I have to make sure you learn your place…"

Katsuki snorted, "Bring it, asswipe!" he turned to Joe and Izuku, and closed his eyes, "Yo, Shades… I ain't going to repeat myself, so let me get this straight…" he sighed and spoke, "I hate your damn guts, but..." The blond groaned, "I guess I owe this guy a beating for thinking he can kick your ass and Deku's."

Joe could only smile at him.

Ochako smiled too, "Then let's finish this… Aquarius!" her mermaid appeared and healed the everyone, and the teens surrounded the large demon.

Belphegor growled, "Insolent brats, you can't understand what we're about to accomplish!"

Katsuki didn't give a damn, "Does it look like we want to listen!? I'm going to make you and those damn bugs regret pissing me off!" his Persona's ride roared, "Fire away, Leo!"

The lion opened his maw, flames pouring out before a blast of fire shot Belphegor down. Seeing the chance, the teens took aim at the demon, Katsuki using his special gauntlets while the others used their guns.

Belphegor couldn't believe it, "This is impossible… Your fear… you tasted despair not once, but twice, so why…?"

Katsuki narrowed his eyes, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, shithead. But if I had a guess…" he smirked and closed his eyes to play it cool, "I'd say I can't let these nerds get ahead of me."

It didn't fare well for the toilet devil, and the Fly Men knew. Before the party went out for an all-out attack with a full set of members, the masked beings started to run away. And since Katsuki had been the one to start it, the boy took his time to pose. Slamming down his hand, he caused an explosion that sent him skywards, where he laughed madly, throwing his arms to the sides as flames made the words, "Get bent!"

"That was… amazing!" Ochako cheered, "That was a very powerful Persona, even if I've only just started using them, that was… Kacchan?"

Said teen bent his knees, hands on them as he gasped for breath, "Whew… Oi, nerds!" he smirked at Izuku and Joe despite being coated in sweat, "See that!? You better leave this Persona fighting to me, I'll make you eat my dust with Leo at my side."

Izuku sighed tiredly, "Still the same Kacchan as always, but…" he turned to the blond, who stared at him quizzically when the salad head grinned, "You actually fought along us, even if for a brief moment."

Katsuki grinned cockily, "Heh, that's just because you needed my help."

Joe saw his chance to speak with two choices: "So this is a tsundere." Or "We love you too."

Either answer would get the blond mad, "Can it, Shades! I still hate your damn guts."

"But you heard him, didn't you?" Ochako smiled at him, "He managed to get to you when you felt really afraid, didn't he? I can tell, because it happened with me too."

Her words caused the explosive boy to grunt in defeat, "Ugh… Fine! I'm glad you're such stubborn assholes, there, happy!?" he yelled, furious.

Izuku shrugged at Joe, exhausted, "I guess that's a start. Now though…" he looked around the Fortress for traces of the Fly Men, "Those things, they're more than intelligent. Whoever's calling the shots must be quite knowledgeable about this realm… Perhaps it's the being that made this place, or it could be villains who have become obsessed with this place to the point of cultism…"

Ochako tilted her head to the side, "What're you talking about?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "We should talk this once we get out with All Might. We'll explain everything then. I think that's fair with how useful they'll be as part of our group to face Shadows."

When he turned to Joe for approval, the foreign student nodded before they all noticed something shocking, the ground shook under their feet.

"What!?" Katsuki gasped as a crack appeared under his feet, thus he jumped out of instinct to the side as the spot he stood on crumbled.

"Oh crap, that's why the Fly Men ran!" Izuku realized as he and the others started to jump and run away from the falling floor, "Without Kacchan being afraid, this place has no fear to feed from! It's falling down!"

The four yelled and started to make a mad dash downstairs at high speeds, moving their arms and legs like well-oiled machines determined to not die. As debris fell around them, they had to jump, dash, duck and even slide to get to safety while passing the collapsing corridors of the Fortress. It was when they saw the entrance doors cracked that they took aim with their last bullets, blasted them open, and leapt out!

XXXXXX

The group felt immense relief when seeing the light of day… sadly for them, they had jumped out of the eighth floor.

"Oh shit!"

Katsuki's swear was accompanied by the four screaming their heads off as they plummeted to the concrete streets of the fake city. But just as they were about to kiss the ground at deadly speeds, all three boys got slapped by Ochako. It was then that their fall slowed down until all four were floating, with a dizzy looking Ochako clasping her hands together.

"And… release…" she gasped groggily before they crashed with a softer landing than expected.

"Ow… I cracked my ass…" Katsuki cursed while pushing his face off the floor.

"Aside from that, is everyone alright?" Izuku asked as he propped himself up with an elbow.

Joe rolled to lie down on his side, panting, but gave him a thumb up.

"No, I'm not alright, asshole. That was one shitty ride." Katsuki was fine.

"I need… some water…" Ochako said dizzily.

"Alright then, I guess we will tell you everything… once we rest." Izuku let himself fall on the ground to rest, and the others did the same.

Soon, medical attention was given to them thanks to Recovery Girl, and All Might was informed of what happened. Classes ended abruptly, but considering what happened it wasn't a major loss.

Thus, they ended up at the principal's office, a small rodent-like being in a suit that stared at the four teens back in their school uniforms standing in front of his desk.

"This is troubling…" he said as he stirred his tea with the spoon, "The addition of this Fly Men show that there is an intelligent force at work. The question is, who?"

"I'd say that they made great progress regardless." All Might smiled at the four, "Even if your battle trial wasn't as good as you'd have liked it to be, you four did something extraordinary. Working together in an unexpected situation, awakening Personas, and facing Shadows… It seems that you're our best reliable allies to face this threat."

"Hold your horses." Aizawa told him, "Even if it is nice to have someone to count on in this situation, these are still students. We can't let them get too happy with a pat on the back. Right now, you four should know that you can't relax too much. The enemy has seen you, and it's only a matter of time before they try to counterattack."

Izuku gulped, but steeled his nerves, "We know, and that's why… I'd like to know if there are more ways to enter The Nightmare."

His question got surprised responses from the pro-heroes, but the principal was intrigued.

"What do you propose, Midoriya?"

Izuku held his hands up as he moved them to explain, "There has to be a way to get into The Nightmare, a portal of sorts. Perhaps multiple ones. The Fly Men and Shadows use them to strike people, and villains like that sludge guy seemed to know about it. We could go in and try to get stronger by facing Shadows and explore more of that realm."

There was a pause as the three adults stared at one another.

And it clicked for Uraraka, "You three know of such a thing, don't you?" she asked, but not accusingly, it was more like a guess.

"We've interrogated the villain Young Midoriya and Brown faced." All Might explained, "However, his mental condition has started to deteriorate after he exited The Nightmare. What we do know is that there are at least entrances in populated places, and we're doing our best to find them. If Midoriya's plan is alright with all of you, then…"

He struggled to find the right words, so Katsuki did so for him, "What're you talking about?" he smirked, "Getting to beat up those freaks without consequences or having to hold back? Sign me in!"

Ochako nodded with a determined expression, "I don't want those things to harm more people, especially my Papa and Mama. I'll protect them, so count this Uraraka Ochako in!"

Joe smiled and nodded.

Izuku beamed, "Thank you, guys!"

"Alright!" All Might started as he stood up, "It seems this group has grown quite well. I guess you deserve a good dinner. You all who fight fear for the sake of others earned that much, and I promised Young Brown."

Said teen rubbed the back of his head.

As the four teens were taken by All Might to have something good to eat, Aizawa sighed, "Things aren't going to be easy on them. With the world as it is and what lies hidden, they'll be dead with a wrong move."

The principal smiled, "But they decided to face this head on… In this world, we could use more heroes like them."

Aizawa gave the small principal a ghost of a smile, "Fair enough, I can agree on that. We do need… more guys with great luck."

The principal sighed at the cynical man's refusal to praise his students.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a dark bar hidden in the city, a man with white wild hair and black clothes stared at a computer screen.

"It seems our latest attempt to get a new lord has failed." He told the screen.

"Hmm…" a voice came from it, "Did you see the reason? Who was it that gave them hope? Single out that one, find those that hold the power of the Trickster, and… snuff out that flame."

"Plans are proceeding smoothly for our second plan, so it won't be needed. We do know what class they belong to, so we will target them." The albino replied.

"Very well, but do not feel too sure." The man on the other side of the line chuckled, "Even with this power, our plan is only starting. You have much to learn to achieve our goals, Shigaraki."

"Worry not, Sensei." The man stood tall as a shadowy being manifested itself behind him, "With my Persona and the Shadows you gave me, all the fools who depend on heroes will understand true despair."

"Once again, do not get cocky." the teacher started, "Tricksters have faced and defeated the likes of the Dread God. The Noumu are our best bet against All Might, but it's your power and that of others like you that will be the Trickster's downfall."

"Others like me…?" Shigaraki asked, intrigued, "Why are you sure I need them?"

"Because without bonds, your power will be eclipsed by the Trickster's. Now prepare yourself, I will see you when preparations from my side are done."

With that, the screen turned off, leaving Shigaraki to fume alone, "Don't joke with me, can someone really have that much power? Tch… This is like facing a forceful loss boss, but I can cheat…" his Persona cackled maliciously, "I will make sure he regrets existing without needing those idiots' help."

XXXXXX

"Man, that's some good stuff… It all tastes better when the noodles are dripping as you slurp them!"

Katsuki was happy as the team left the noodle shop, full and satisfied. But as they walked, there was an awkward silence as they walked by a familiar street that had been rebuilt.

The three boys stared while Ochako was puzzled by them stopping, "It's been nearly a year, huh?" Izuku asked.

"So it started here for us." Katsuki said with narrowed eyes, "Come to think of it, back then you two tried to help me. It pisses me off just thinking about it." he grabbed his head, ruffling his hair, "I want to be number one, I want to surpass All Might, so don't think you two will stay ahead. Deku, I don't know what your Quirk is, but it won't matter. And you, Shades, you may have multiple Personas, but I'll surpass you too."

Joe smiled softly, two good retorts in his mind, "Bring it." And "Not if I surpass you first."

To that, Katsuki would smirk, "Fine then, punk. From now on, I'll make sure you learn how to beat up Shadows. Just don't slow me down."

Despite his words, Joe could tell that Katsuki had shown what he was really like deep down… and someone else seemed to think so.

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the Chariot Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

Chariot: Bakugo Katsuki.

Rank 1: Aggressive talk – allows you to intimidate Shadows to make them join you easier.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I feel like some parts were a bit lackluster, but I think it worked out well for what I have planned on the future. We got a full party, with Joe as the leader, Izuku as the tactician, Ochako as the healer, and now Katsuki as the heavy-hitter. For the next chapters I think I'll focus more on making more confidants/social links.

Oh, and since some of you want to see Joe interact with the girls… I can do something nice. Since there are options to romance the girls in the games, I'll do extra scenes of what ifs scenarios. In such, I'll show what it'd be like if Joe romanced other girls instead of Marianne. Though, as I said before, he'll end up with her. This is just another aspect on the Persona games in which you can woo the girl of your choosing, and I chose the Velvet Room resident, but will show the others.

BIOS:

 **Bakugo Katsuki**

Arcana: The Chariot – Clarity on what one's hopes and dreams involve and willingness to make them come true.

Description: a punk obsessed with being the top hero, he is a boy with an unmeasurable ambition.

Persona: Leo, a demonic beast tamer who enjoys crushing his enemies under his wheels.

Swordslinger out!


	6. Another break

I OWN NOTHING

School days are perhaps my favorite moments in the Persona games due to how you can interact with other characters. That said, I'm completely mad, so normalcy won't be included.

 **XXXXXX**

After a long day, Joe wanted to rest.

He did not want to close his eyes and find himself at the Velvet Room.

"Welcome, Trickster." Igor greeted him, while Marianne ate an apple silently at his side, "It appears your bonds are growing. Fortresses born from mankind's fears are in need of lords, and those who conquer them as rightful owners are not to be taken lightly. You'll do well to strengthen and deepen your bonds and grow with your allies. However, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Marianne held her half-eaten apple near her face as she walked to the boy, "Your weapons will only go so far, pet. You and your allies pulled out impressive tools of justice, but they will lack if you do not strengthen yourselves. That is why we have a special service just for you. We call it the School Projects. If you so desire, we'll make sure you cause serious damage to Shadows, for a price."

Joe nodded, getting an idea of what she meant.

"Good." She gave the apple one last bite and threw it at a nearby trash can. "Bring the right Personas and the weapons your friends carry, and we may modify them to something greater."

Igor saw him hesitate, "Worry not, sacrificing Personas doesn't mean they vanish, for they will always remain as a part of you"

Marianne grinned widely, "Who knows? Your role as a Trickster may lend you unique weaponry."

"It fascinates me to see weapons born from the heart to take down fear." Igor commented, propping his head on the back of a hand, "Although I recommend you find a proper dealer for your guns. While this realm exists between mind and matter, giving the power of Personas to a gun wouldn't do as much good as empowering your weapons of the heart."

"You better bow in gratitude, pet." Marianne giggled as she pushed her riding crop against his cheek, "This isn't a cheap or simple service, so you better earn it."

"Sacrifices are needed in this world, after all." Igor commented, "Our teachings shall be strict yet fair. There will be challenges, and it is up to you to surpass them as a student must."

"Don't think about whining and saying that what we're teaching you is too hard either, pet!" Marianne exclaimed, smacking his desk with the crop.

Joe grinned and took a second to find a good set of answers, with a blunt but determined, "Bring it." Followed by a sarcastic, "I'm shivering." And a cheeky, "Can we date afterwards?"

Whatever he chose would make Marianne smack the desk, forcing him to lift his hands before she hit them, "Don't get cocky, pet!" she shouted, with some red on her cheeks, "Thinking you're charming, don't you? Heh, I'll be sure to whip you extra hard when you first fail to teach you modesty."

Her smirk said she would enjoy it.

Igor continued, "I expect great things of you, Trickster. You and your allies' graduation into proper heroes will determine how you change your fate."

Joe nodded, and felt something odd from Igor's words, a sense of pride from the man towards him.

 **RANK UP!**

World: Igor.

Rank 2: School Projects – allows you to upgrade your entire party's weapons and change them into more powerful or different ones with the right Persona.

"I recommend you return to sleep, Trickster." Igor told him, "Tomorrow is a new day, and I earnestly await to see the allies you meet."

Joe nodded and closed his eyes…

When he opened them that morning, he took off the mask covering his eyes, reached for his shades on his night stand at the UA dorms… and found a small hand handing them to him.

Sitting up with a jolt, he put them up in an instant and found… Marianne, seated on his desk's chair in the plain room, and grinning.

"Didn't think I'd let you go so easily, did you pet?" she stood up and dusted her skirt, "Before you ask anything of why I'm here, I'll cut to the chase. I will provide some… challenges and services, you see." She cleared her throat, "In exchange of them, you shall not talk to my master about seeing me for this. Find me at the door of the Velvet Room near your school entrance and we'll talk whenever you're up to it."

He nodded, dumbfounded, and she grinned before walking out of his room. Quickly, he bolted out of his room in his pajamas and hastily looked around by poking his head out the door. But there was no sign of her.

After that, things seemed pretty… odd at school, "Yo Shades…" everyone gasped when seeing Katsuki of all people greet casually another student who returned the greeting with a nod.

"Ah, Shades! Kacchan too!" and they were joined by Ochako, "So, what do you think we should do next? Should we go get Deku or see each other after classes?"

Katsuki gave them a feral grin, "Hah, like I told you all, just leave it to me. At most all I'll need is Shades' eyes to guide me."

Joe had two good choices to reply to him, "How kind of you." And, "If you say please."

"Be proud you're good enough to be my sidekick." Katsuki said with a larger grin, not quite a smirk, which was baffling to everyone staring.

"We still need to figure out what to do." Ochako said looking up, "Perhaps get Kacchan something like us."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Ochako whispered so no one heard them, "A gun…" she motioned for him to get closer, "See, the guns we had are fake, but they work in The Nightmare."

"Why use them when I got this?" Katsuki raised a hand, explosions forming over his palm.

"Yeah, but what if a Shadow needs to get shot?" she retorted.

"Ok, I'm lost, why is that important?" Katsuki arched both eyebrows in confusion.

Ochako held her chin in thought, "They have very… very odd weaknesses. Some are weak to projectiles, others to punches, a few to slashes, and others to the elements… Ugh, Deku at least managed to get some of them written in his notebook, so he has a better idea."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass." The blond groaned, "Fine then. You guys help me get one. Just make sure it's cool and does lots of damage."

"But where?" Ochako asked, "Deku got some from an airsoft shop, so who knows if it'll do much."

"They still shot freaking bullets, so they have to." Katsuki retorted before turning to Joe, "Hey, do you have any idea of where to get cool guns to use in that place?"

Joe sighed, "Working on it, actually."

"Then we just have to decide when to find entrance." Ochako said and as they rounded a corner she made sure no one could hear them, "If we are to enter that place, we need to be prepared. I'll let you and Deku think on that, Trickster. You two already know a lot more about that place than us."

Katsuki clenched his jaw at the thought, "Ugh… Hate to say I can't kick ass in that place if I don't know where I'm going, and constantly lighting the place with explosions would tire me out faster. You better come."

Joe nodded with a small smile and thus the three left.

XXXXXX

Nemuri Kayama, known mostly for her attire that left nothing to the imagination more than her hero name Midnight, was giving classes when Joe got a text.

Surprisingly, it was from none other than Izuku, Ochako and Katsuki, and it read as follows:

Midoriya – Bad news everyone, the airsoft shop I found guns at is closing. The owner sold it to a fast food joint.

Bakugo – We needn't your life story.

Uraraka – Then it's a good thing Joe is looking for weapons.

Midoriya – Any leads?

Brown – None.

Bakugo – For real!? Come on, we gotta some to kick some ass due to those freaks' weaknesses, right?

Midoriya – Wait, how did you know that?

Bakugo – Because I'm actually smarter than ya, nerd!

Brown & Uraraka – Ochako/I told him.

Bakugo – Don't ruin the fun!

Midoriya – Anyway… Why don't you look here, Brown-san?

Brown – What do you mean?

Midoriya – There are facilities for students who are dedicated to make new hero gear. Perhaps one could hook you up.

Bakugo – Great! Can we get real guns!? Imagine how much cool I'd look!

Midoriya – Weapon possession is already very questionable, not to mention illegal. We better stick to models to not get sent to juvie.

Bakugo – Fucking really…?

Uraraka – Ask for a discount, I am not sure if I can manage a full-price model gun.

Brown – Leave it to me.

"Brown!" he sat straight and kept his cool, thankful that his shades hid his wide eyes, "If you're back with us, remember that you have things to do."

Something clicked inside him, ' _This is killer intent…_ ' after training with Aizawa, he had gotten become more skilled and bolder, even though he wasn't skilled or bold yet.

Thus, he surprised everyone when he dodged a chalk thrown at his head by leaning his head to the side casually.

"Damn, she's always nailing every guy between the eyes!" a boy with a mop of black hair and odd elbows exclaimed in a whisper.

"That was so cool, even suave…" commented a floating set of clothes belonging to an invisible girl.

Joe casually slicked his hair back, feeling a bit more charm oozing from him.

Miss Kayama spoke up, "Silence everyone!" she glared at Joe, arms crossed under her generous assets, "Well then, if you're this alert, answer my previous question. In the world of chemistry there are many jokes. I got a question for you. Two chemists enter a bar and one asks for H2O, and the other asks for H2O too. What happens to the second chemist and why?"

He had heard a bad joke like that before… "He died…" he recalled some of the teacher's previous statements on chemistry, "He drank hydrogen peroxide."

She lifted both eyelids in surprise, "Yeah, that's it. See, the pun takes the word homophony between "too" and "two" to work. As for the chemical, if you know how the system works to determine how many parts of an element are in a formula, you too can name them… if you study."

After the typical praise in Japanese schools for a student's smarts, Joe felt tempted to talk to Ochako and bond with her after all they went through in the Fortress. However, he didn't feel like he had enough charm to keep her interested in him. Itsuka was intelligent, so he should increase his knowledge before trying to get to know her. Marianne's offer did make him nervous, he needed to have more guts to face her. Going through whatever Eijirou said was a good idea to make him manlier would require him to be bold, not milquetoast.

And with Izuku free and Katsuki still being a punk, the decision was obvious of what to do for that day, "Huh? You want to hang out?" the freckled boy asked in surprise.

Joe nodded, and felt at ease with his new Persona of the Magician Arcana Jack Frost to talk to the boy.

"If you want to, but we should talk to All Might about the entrance to The Nightmare as soon as possible." Izuku told him, "We can talk to him to speed things along, or he may come to us. Your choice."

Joe nodded again, he wanted to spend time with his shy friend.

"Well, I have some things I want to do first. Do you mind coming along?" Joe smiled and followed him.

The two ended up going to a mall in the middle of Shibuya with plenty of hero merchandise. As they passed by a store, Izuku grinned and approached an All Might poster with a grin.

"Here it is." He said and walked into the store with Joe close behind, "This store has some of the best merchandise around regarding heroes. You can see who's making a name for themselves if they already started to work on any kind of stuff related to any rising hero."

Joe turned to a poster of a blonde woman with horns and a very tight outfit called Mt. Lady. The poster put a large emphasis on her succulent and shapely… attributes. Mostly her notorious… smile.

"Ah, Mt. Lady." Izuku recognized her, "It's been nearly a year since she stopped a villain before Kamui Woods. Good thinking, though. She got a lot of attention. But that kind of attitude…"

Joe figured what he wanted to say, and replied sincerely, "Wouldn't it be better to work together?"

Izuku nodded, feeling like Joe got him, "Yeah! Totally, but I can't really blame her." He crossed his arms and groaned, "If you want to be at the top and get high-ranked jobs, you need to make yourself seen. We may work together to stop Shadows, but when it comes to being heroes we need to do our best." He looked at a poster of All Might and grinned, "I guess I should tell myself that more often."

Joe gave him a kind, warm smile and a few words, "You're doing great already."

Izuku felt touched, and smiled bashfully, "Y-You think so?" he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Thank you. You may say that just to cheer me up, but thanks all the same. Truth be told, I haven't really started to make anything of myself of late." He gave the brunet a determined grin and pumped a fist at him, "I plan to change that, though. Watch me carefully, alright? I'm going to prove I can be a great hero."

"I'll cheer for you, then." Was Joe's genuine answer.

Joe had the options of chuckling at the end or accepting the gesture… and he obviously fist-bumped his friend.

 **RANK UP!**

Magician: Midoriya Izuku.

Rank 2: Baton Pass – allows you to change turns mid-battle.

Nerd talk – Can step in if Shadow negotiations go south.

Izuku grinned and scratched his cheek embarrassed, "I feel a bit dorky… Oh!" he bumped a fist into his palm, "I forgot, I don't know if you're big on heroes, but I can tell the clerks here to show you merchandise if you're interested. I got a couple good connections, so you just need to say so. I say so because there's good quality footage of heroes fighting. Perhaps you could watch it and learn a few tricks… I… kind of do that."

Joe nodded, and after checking some videos with Izuku about heroes and their strategies he felt like his knowledge had increased too.

XXXXXX

After his excursion with Izuku, Joe had gone back to his room and went to sleep after finishing his homework. When he woke up early, he found more texts from the others:

Bakugo – Any luck with the guns?

Midoriya – I'm afraid we may have not thought this well enough. Who'd make guns for us?

Uraraka – Yeah, even if we asked for models, they'd get suspicious. And asking adults to let us run around with guns…

Bakugo – So what? I can rough them up to make them work!

Uraraka – Absolutely not!

Bakugo – Then do you have any idea!? Spill the beans then, woman!

Uraraka – Well, there's been a few rumors around us girls of the academy about one.

Midoriya – A girl who makes guns?

Uraraka – More like she makes anything. It's been mostly gossip, but some say she's taking over some department.

Bakugo – She that good?

Midoriya – Must be on the research and development parts of the academy for those with talents for engineering.

Bakugo – Say yes or no, dammit!

Uraraka – It doesn't hurt to see, right Shades-kun? Her name's Hatsume Mei, you may be our best bet to talk to her.

Midoriya – Yeah, I don't think I could cook up a good story for what we're doing this for.

Uraraka – I'm a horrible liar, so I'm out too.

Bakugo – What about me?

Midoriya – Absolutely not.

Uraraka – Agreed.

Brown – Same/Ditto/Agreed twice.

Bakugo – Oi, what's that supposed to mean!?

Midoriya – Well, we're leaving it to you, Brown-san. Do your best.

Brown – I shall steal her heart!/Do I have to make her fall for me?

Midoriya, Bakugo & Ochako – Please be serious.

Joe pocketed his phone and readied himself for school. Classes went as smoothly as ever, and it was around lunch that more people were confused when seeing him.

"O-Oi… That Bakugo is sitting with the nerd he hates, the foreign guy, and that cutie…" some random student muttered to another.

"How the Hell did they get together?" another asked.

"This is… odd." Tenya managed to say when seeing all four seated before him, "I guess whatever happened at the battle trial really made you four closer."

"Just so long as they can keep up." Bakugo smirked.

"We were just here to talk about something…" Izuku said, looking away due to not being a good liar, "So, Brown-san, I think I found a lead if you're interested."

"What're you talking about?" Tenya asked in his leader-mode.

Izuku coughed into his fist, trying to think of something, "Uh… Ahem… Oh…"

Ochako thought quicker, "W-We're trying to help Joe-kun make friends!"

Katsuki smirked at his chance, "Yeah, guy's so lame talking that the only girl he's been friends with is his mom. So we're teaching him the ropes of how not to fuck up talking to someone."

"Uraraka I can understand, but you…" he gave Katsuki a disapproving look, "There are far better teachers, Brown-san. Please, reconsider."

Joe had two good ways of getting back at Katsuki for the jab, "He's teaching me how not to do it." And, "He's the bad example to not follow."

"That makes sense." Tenya would respond seriously.

"Oi!" Katsuki exclaimed, growling, "Just stop pissing around and do what you have to, Shades!"

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Izuku whispered to him.

And soon, Ochako elbowed him, pointing to a girl moving to the cafeteria's exit, "There she is, with the pink hair. Come on, charm her!" she cheer-whispered.

Joe sighed and resigned himself to his fate with a soft, "Wish me luck."

As he walked to the girl at the halls, he noticed that she wasn't dressed like the others. Her shoulder-length pink hair was done in what looked like odd dreads, but that didn't stand out as much as her outfit. She had on a jumpsuit one would see on electricians with the top half wrapped around her waist, showing off a black top that revealed her nice figure. She also had some very odd goggles on her forehead.

"Hmm…" she noticed him, and he noted her amber eyes had marks like the sights on a gun, "Can I help you?" she asked with some sweet bread which bag she opened already.

The first options that came to mind to start a conversation were: "What classes are you on?", "You free after classes?" and, "Yo, baby!"

If everyone's smart enough, they'd have picked the first option, which he did, "Aren't you being awfully friendly?" she asked with a large grin and an arched eyebrow.

Trying to quickly save the conversation, he had to questions to make, "I heard you make cool gadgets." And, "I heard you're an ace engineer."

Either option would have her smile, "You're talking about my babies? Why are you asking?"

He looked around the halls to see if anyone was around, and was glad to see that was the case, "I'd like a favor."

She grinned, worrying him, "Huh? That's unusual. What, pray tell, are you looking for? If it's a date, I'm afraid I'm a busy girl."

He could come clean, but he also had to be discrete, so he could lie with a, "I'm a gadget enthusiast." Or a, "I'm intrigued if you're as good as they say."

"What're you really looking for?" she asked, grinning, "Listen, if you want some new toy, I'm really busy."

He couldn't give up, sadly, "I'll pay you." He said, though he also had in mind to tell her, "I'll work for it."

"Well, you seem pretty healthy and quite energetic…" her grin widened as she eyed him, "Perhaps we can work something to benefit us both and be a lot of fun. Follow me."

He swallowed the lump in his throat after she said that, but did as told. After arriving at a small workshop, she had him take a seat and locked the door behind her.

Sweat build on his face when she gave him a sultry grin, "I've been looking for a guy with your decent build." She walked to him and started patting his shoulders, "Nice amount of muscle, too."

His heart skipped a beat and he had to ask, "What am I supposed to do?" though a part of him wanted to ask, "What're you doing?"

"See, I need a healthy young man to keep up with what I have planned and a good stamina." His mind did the work for him to fill the blanks with naughty thoughts.

Looking down, he tried to calm down, but was forced to look at her in the eye when she stepped before him.

"So, what're you looking for?" she beamed, "Business or pleasure."

He could say business shakily or temptingly ask for pleasure nervously.

Either answer would make her smile, "Good, then I have the thing for you!" she turned around and bent over, nearly causing steam to pour out of his ears, "Ah-hah! Here it is!"

She turned around and tossed a large contraption on his lap, knocking some wind off him. He gasped but noticed that it was a very odd wristband.

She put her hands on her hips with a massive, proud grin, "This grappling hook is still a work in progress, but its compact size shouldn't fool you. Now, I need you to test out this baby of mine right away!"

He turned to her with a very quizzical look on his face, and inside he was very unsure of whether to be relieved or disappointed, possibly both.

"I need a good guinea pig, you see." She gave him a cheeky grin, "And who better than a handsome, strong, and healthy boy? You look ready, and eager, to get your hands on some gadgets."

He put down the grappling hook and turned to her seriously, he needed to be serious, so he could show her the model gun he had on him, or say, "I need help." and show her said model gun.

Either way, her surprise was obvious, "An airsoft gun? Ugh, what tacky design!" she cringed seeing it, "Amateur work at best. I could make a far more realistic one with my eyes closed…" she turned to him, the idea clicking in her head, "What do you… want more of this for?"

Pondering what to say, he could go with, "I'm an enthusiast for them." Or simply, "For practice."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're an awful liar, my dear…" she paused and sighed, "Dammit, I forgot to ask your name."

He pocketed the gun, sighing before eyeing the grappling hook.

"Are you really that interested on getting these things?" she asked, noticing where his face was aimed at, "Hmm… Would you be in need of gadgets for your shenanigans?"

He turned back to her, curious.

Mei sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Making realistic airsoft guns would get me in trouble, but testing my babies…" she sat down and looked him in the shades, "I am curious what you seem to be eyeing that baby of mine for. You look like you need it, as well as my services."

He gulped but tried to come clean, "It's to fight…" he cut himself, unsure of what else to say.

She crossed her arms under her breasts, thinking deeply, "Battlefield data…" she said, nearly moaning at the end as a large smile appeared on her face again, "Perfect!" she pumped a fist into the air, "Absolutely perfect! This is my chance to test out my babies in a harsh environment and gather proper data! My babies will be number one!"

Joe started to sweat more as she ran around, grabbing some random things before holding a camera to record him.

"Alright, what're you waiting for?" she cheered, "Try it out!"

He knew what it all meant, ' _If I want guns, I need to do as she says…_ '

He on the grappling hook on his wrist, aimed his hand at a wall, and pressed a button. His aim was off, so it latched unto a toolbox. Before he could even ask what it was going to do, the line tensed and yanked the toolbox at high speeds. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Mei rushing to him to check on the new lump on his head.

He slept rather well, but felt pain when he opened his eyes without his shades, "You're awake, finally!" Mei cheered, "I checked everything, aside from the concussion, my baby works! It didn't dislocate your wrist, even if the pull was for something lighter than you! Not only that, the reeling speed and automatic latching mechanic worked wonderfully! If I can find ways to perfect that mechanism, you could- Oh yeah, guns!"

She snapped her fingers at the last sentence while Joe pulled out a couple of spare shades from his school jacket and put them on.

"Sorry about your other sunglasses, they didn't make it, but…" Mei came back with a box with familiar model guns in it, "I made sure to upgrade your revolvers to make them look realistic. Come again if you need anything: new guns, customizations, etc. In turn, I'll need you to do as I say here. But you'll do it, right? You can't say no to science! And I'll throw in a special price for you since these things aren't cheap!"

Joe could feel Mei's enthusiasm for her babies, and it'd be contagious if it wasn't scary. But if he wanted cheap model guns, he'd have to work with her.

' _It feels like a made a dangerous deal with Mei…_ ' he thought to himself, and someone agreed.

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the Devil Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

Devil: Hatsume Mei.

Rank 1: Guns for days – allows you to purchase guns from Mei by taking on her trials as a test subject.

Grappling Hook – this gadget lets you climb up high walls in The Nightmare.

Mei beamed and helped him stand up, "Now you should get back to classes, that strike didn't knock you out for long, but you don't have much time left either."

Rubbing his forehead, Joe sighed and resigned himself to what was obviously a deal with the closest he may find to a she-devil.

It also felt like his proficiency and guts had increased due to the trial… or something like that.

XXXXXX

That day after classes, the four Persona users were reunited at the school's rooftop.

"How'd it go?" Katsuki asked impatiently.

Joe had a bag over his shoulders that he put down, opened, and revealed the contents of as a model grenade launcher, a model Beretta, and a model Tommy gun.

"Sweet!" Katsuki grabbed the grenade launcher with sparks on his eyes the kind a kid would have.

"Thanks, and if you can get models of handguns with a heavier caliber for me, that'd be great." Izuku told him with a smile as he took aim.

"It's so light and so realistic…" Ochako was marveled at her own weapon.

"Alright, next is kicking some Shadow ass!" Katsuki grinned maniacally as he took a pose with his gun.

"We still need to see what will happen regarding All Might's investigation, though." Ochako told him.

Izuku sighed, "Yeah, it's a shame that we have to wait, but…" he sighed, "I think we can wait until Saturday. I talked to All Might about it, and he said that if we're impatient he'll try to speed things along. If not, we can wait until that day for him to bring us some news regarding the entrance."

"What're we waiting for, then!?" Katsuki growled, "I can't wait to get back at those fly bastards!"

"Same, but maybe we should wait." Ochako stepped in, "You saw how dangerous that Fortress was, and we could step into another."

Izuku turned to Joe, "We should leave this to you, Brown-san. After all, you're our guide in that place."

Katsuki stepped right on Joe's shades, his face inches from the lenses, "Oi, you think the best time is now, right?"

Joe took a step back and thought on his next course of action. He could go to the place of darkness and embodiments of mankind's hidden, horrible side, or spend more time at high school. He did need to increase his Persona's powers, and had made some plans to approach a few people. Not to mention, the Velvet Room services. Thus, when he could say, "Let's do it." He chose to go with, "Let's prepare ourselves."

"Prepare ourselves? What do you mean?" Katsuki was getting more impatient by the second.

"Do you have some plan?" Ochako asked curiously.

Joe held his chin in thought, trying to figure out what to say… until a voice halted his train of thought.

"There you are, pet." He and the other students were shocked when Marianne dragged him by the belt, "I've been waiting for you to show me your sword to help you make it stronger, so let's go have fun."

Clearly not the Velvet Room resident's best choice of words.

"What!?" the three remaining Persona users shouted and gave chase.

But instead of taking the door that lead downstairs, Marianne jumped… down. For a moment, Joe saw his life flashing before his eyes while his friends stared in horror at him falling… And the landing was even more shocking to them. Marianne was carrying him bridal style with a sinisterly cheerful smile on her face. The three teens at the roof did the same, with Ochako near to slow down their fall.

Once they arrived at the Velvet Room's entrance, with no student around, Marianne put him down with a sigh, "Why are they taking so long?" she puffed her cheeks cutely in an angry pout, "Students that lazy are not good friends, pet. You need to help them stop slacking off."

"You little bitch!" Katsuki was right on her face, his famous right hook ready to punch her… and his strike was casually swatted aside by the deceivingly strong girl.

He was also smacked on the face by her riding crop, earning him a stern glare, "Watch it, punk!" she growled, "I'm here to help my cute little teacher's pet make his and your weapons stronger to face Shadows. You should be crying tears of joy and groveling at my feet."

"Joe… what did I miss?" Izuku asked in shock.

The shades wearing student explained as best he could.

"This sounds… like bullshit." Katsuki commented while rubbing his sore cheek.

"It's not the weirdest thing that's happened to us." Izuku commented, "A room with otherworldly beings helping us face their evil counterparts… Sounds like a horror TV show. What do you think, Uraraka…?"

The brunette was busy staring at the small girl, making Marianne uncomfortable, "What're you looking at, bimbo?"

Either Ochako didn't hear her or she ignored her, "You're so cute!" she whisper-exclaimed and patted the girl's head, making Marianne blush.

"Stop that!" she shivered from the head-patting, "Don't touch me there, I hate it! It feels warm, cozy, and nice! Stop it!"

"So cute… must pat…" Ochako was in a trance, for the lack of a better word.

Izuku started panicking, "Brown-san, shouldn't you stop it?"

Joe had some good options:

-Stop Ochako.

He'd grab her hand, making her realize what she did, "Oops, sorry! She's just so adorable!"

"I'm not!" Marianne would exclaim, pushing Ochako off her, "I'm tough… Moreover, you all…"

-Join Ochako.

He'd pet Marianne, brushing her hair with his fingers, "It's so soft, right?" Ochako would ask and he would nod.

"M-More…" the little girl would shudder, before realizing what she did with a shocked gasp, "Wait, no! Stop it! Moreover, you all…"

In the end, Marianne's answer would be, "you all need to make your weapons stronger!"

She'd jump back, away from them.

"Stronger?" Izuku would echo, "But we already got new guns."

"I didn't mean those." She groaned, "Your Weapons of Heart, the items your Personas gave you to face your fears. I'm here to offer my services to make them stronger. And the way to do so is to use his…" she pointed at Joe with a cute pout, "…Personas. By merging them with your weapons, you should be able to upgrade them, or even get new ones if swords aren't your thing, pet."

"Why's he get all the cool shit?" Katsuki asked with narrowed eyes.

"Benefits of being a Trickster." Marianne answered with a smirk, "So, what're you waiting for? Give him your weapons and we shall upgrade them!"

"How?" Izuku asked baffled, Katsuki angered, and Ochako still marveled at Marianne's cuteness.

And the girl started to sweat, "Uh… how do I say this and make it make sense for simpletons?" she took a deep breath, "This is a part of your inner self. Try and entrust my cute teacher's pet with your weapons. Do so with the belief that he'll help you, and I'll make sure he doesn't let you down."

"It's… something, I guess." Izuku said and turned to Joe, "Well, you know I trust you. Go ahead, do your best."

"I can't say it's hard, I already believe in you after you helped me at the Fortress." Ochako smiled at him.

Katsuki groaned, "Ugh… what a pain in the… I hate your damn guts, but… fine… I'll trust you'll get me another kickass weapon."

"Let's hope it worked." Marianne said and entered the Velvet Room, shocking all three.

"Where'd the little bitch go!?" Katsuki asked as surprised as the others.

Izuku was as confused, but deeply intrigued, "So this is what you meant by only you being able to see this Velvet Room. Are we able to see her because of our Personas, or because she let us?"

Ochako turned worriedly to him, "Come back safe, Shades-kun."

He nodded and entered the classroom, Marianne grinning widely, "Let us begin, pet."

Igor grinned, "We have a fine selection of candidates for your School Projects, let us see what you can do."

Joe smiled, he was actually looking forward to it.

XXXXXX

And that's my rap!

As someone suggested, just like in Persona 3, Joe will be able to use different weapons depending on what Persona he uses. Since these are Weapons of Heart, I'd say that leveling them up with Personas makes it more challenging and more rewarding. For now, Joe's repertoire is as follows: swords, brass knuckles, whips, and two-handed battle axes. Izuku will still use gauntlets, Ochako will stick to whips, and Katsuki gets dual axes.

BIOS:

 **Hatsume Mei**

Arcana: The Devil – To look beyond superficial appearances and to go deeper into the truth and meaning of a situation.

Description: an ace engineer ready to do whatever it takes to make her "babies" known worldwide.

Swordslinger out!


	7. Youthful student life

I OWN NOTHING

Once again, more times in which our main character will hang out with others to strengthen their bonds and powers. Perhaps the one thing I look forward to most in Persona games.

 **XXXXXX**

It wasn't easy for Joe to keep his cool and not do anything after he and his allies got new weapons, but with how little he knew of The Nightmare, he needed to prepare himself.

"Oi, are we finally going to kick some ass?"

Thus, he approached Katsuki after classes in a corner near the stairs where the teen was sneering at everyone around him. Considering how bad they started and the blond boy's aggression, he needed to change a couple things. Mostly their relationship and the boy's attitude, but small steps were needed. Walking to him felt easier than walking to Eijirou and the promises of pain that came with training.

"What're you plotting?" Katsuki asked bored. "We gave you enough time already to check what you wanted with that pint-sized bitch and you still told us to wait even before that."

Joe simply invited him to hang out.

The blond growled, "Are you kidding me? I got a fucking grenade launcher, you can't expect me not to use it."

Choosing his words carefully, Joe replied swiftly, "It could help our Personas grow stronger."

Katsuki eyed him but conceded, "Fine, let's see what you got."

The two went outside the school, unclear on what to do or where to go. Things were already starting to get tense until Joe heard a male voice.

"Ah, if it ain't our boy Bakugo!" the spiky haired and spectacled teens turned to two familiar boys.

"It's you two." Katsuki scratched his head, "What're you even doing here?"

"We heard you made it to UA and got into a fight with Deku." The other teen said, and Joe immediately recognized them as the bullies that hung around Katsuki.

"Things got shitty and I couldn't finish the fight." The blond growled.

The first bully grinned, "Come on, Bakugo! Are you sure you're the same we met before!? If it takes you so long to beat up Deku, maybe you're rusty!"

"Like Hell I am!" the blond snapped.

The other bully snickered, "How about you show us that you ain't getting sloppy? Sure, you got into UA, but I've heard there's this strong guy that is most likely stronger than you."

"That scarred prick?" Katsuki asked, growling, "Heh, he's just a pretty boy trying too hard to be the stoic type. But…" he groaned, "Yeah, he is stronger than me, which is why I need to step up."

The two bullies seemed confused, but once again returned to their previous topic, "Why don't you come and practice with us? We found a good target."

The other agreed, "Yeah, guy's tough. You should teach him a lesson or two. He goes around like he owns the place. When we told him that you could beat him, he laughed it off."

"The Hell does he think he is!?" Katsuki roared.

Joe saw the plan from a mile away, "They're baiting you."

"Huh?" Katsuki turned to him, baffled, "What're you talking about!?"

The first bully grunted, "Y-Yeah, baiting our friend!? And what about you!? You're the punk that threw that ball of paper on him but was lucky to have that villain save your ass from Katsuki's anger!"

The second nodded, "Yeah! Bakugo should've moped the floor with you! I don't know why you're being so chummy with him after mocking him like that!"

Joe adjusted his shades and asked, "Why should he fight for you, then?" he turned to Katsuki, who felt calmer and crossed his arms to think things through.

"He's got a point. Dammit, the more I think about it now, the more it's obvious you two still cling to me." he growled, "If that punk really wants a fight with me, tell him to come get me. Now get lost."

"B-But-" they tried to argue, but…

"Get lost!" Katsuki's yell made them run off, "Ugh… pansies. Always riding my coattails… I guess I should've known they were tricking me."

Joe smiled at him, a hand keeping his shades in place, "At least you realized it."

Katsuki grinned, "Yeah, guess I can use my head for something. I can't let Deku get all the smarts…" he snickered before turning to Joe, "Guess I owe you again. Tch… What a pain you are."

Joe chuckled a bit, "What about lunch?" though he also wanted to ask, "How about we grab a bite?"

Katsuki smirked, "Fine by me. I know a decent enough restaurant with great noodles and everything you can put on them. Just don't expect me to treat you?"

Joe felt sweat rolling on the back of his head, but nodded, ' _I can feel Katsuki's attempt to improve…_ '

 **RANK UP!**

Chariot: Bakugo Katsuki

Rank 2 – Baton Pass – allows you to change turns mid-battle.

Delinquent talk – Can step in if Shadow negotiations go south.

After that, Joe and Katsuki ate at a nice noodle restaurant, enjoying the traditional and new flavors Japan could get.

Spending time with Katsuki and learning how to cool him down also seemed to increase Joe's kindness.

XXXXXX

That evening, Joe was trying to get back to the dorms while sightseeing around Tokyo. Shibuya was truly a busy district and even the Japanese born there could get lost in it without paying attention.

Still, there were tons of things to do, if a cheerful voice said anything, "All right, it's finally here!"

He turned to see one of his classmates, easily identifiable by her pink skin and hair, yellow horns, and three well-placed sizes. Mina Ashido looked as fresh as a lettuce despite the dark sky, and was beaming at an arcade of all places. Joe – despite how sexist it sounded – picked her as a girly type, not a gamer. However, he could see why she was so overjoyed when she stepped into a dance machine.

Approaching her, he wasn't sure what to say, but she caught sight of him, "Huh, aren't you in my class?" she rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, I don't really recall your name, but I do have a favor to ask you." She turned to the machine, "See this thing? Well, a friend of mine was supposed to be here and help me beat its two-player mode, but she's busy with her family. So, could you give me a hand?"

Joe pondered on it, ' _Aizawa's classes have helped me improve my proficiency, maybe I can do the same here._ '

Seeing him nod brought a large smile to the alien-like girl's face, "I won't let you beat me, though! Let's dance the night away!"

To show off her skills, she kicked her leg up, shook it, and twirled in place before striking an odd pose with an arm to the side, a hand on her forehead, and a dashing smile. Joe felt sweat build up at the back of his head. Not that it mattered since he gave her his word. Music was nice, he thought as he stepped on panels to the rhythm of a song called Reach Out to the Truth.

However, the more they danced, the more Joe realized that Mina was on another dimension with her skills and stamina. When they finished, the poor girl giggled sheepishly at the boy bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and avoid pouring his lunch all over the new dance machine. She looked as fresh as a lettuce, and it was obvious she could still keep going, but he was a mess.

"Sorry, I got so excited that I pushed you too far." She started, "On the bright side, you seemed to have fun back there. Your reaction time's really good to keep up with me that long." She hummed, "In fact, you're the first guy to stand at my side so long."

He stared at her quizzically.

"Hmm… say, would you like to train with me?" she winked, "I'll treat you nicely, I promise! I could really use a partner for these games and to practice some other dances. You may be a rookie, yes, but you have a bit of talent! Or perhaps it's your sheer willpower, who knows!? What I know is that you'd help me greatly! Please!?"

She made a cute, puppy-eyed face no man could refuse, so he sucked in some air and chose his options carefully:

-"Of course."

-"Alright."

-"Sure!"

"Thanks a bunch!" she pumped her fists, smiling wider, "From now on, this Mina Ashido will teach you a thing or two about style!"

He smiled, ' _I can feel her passion for doing what she loves…_ '

And someone agreed with him.

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the Sun Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

Sun: Ashido Mina.

Rank 1: Stylish Trickster – adds Flare to your physical attacks to increase damage on the enemies.

 **FLARE** :

-Heroes need to be stylish to get a name for themselves defeating odds stylishly. Using Flare in your moves increases damage done to enemies. Finishing Shadows with it adds a bigger reward.

Joe smiled at Mina weakly, and felt that not only his proficiency but also his charm had increased.

XXXXXX

After that and a trip home, he slept well for another day of classes.

Their English teacher Present Mic was having a hoot, "As you may know, boys and girls, English can be very petty when it comes to genders. However, let's say you're in a foreign country. You guys must rely on the most used of languages to identify threats and hope someone knows it. It's especially handy at international rescue missions. Speaking of which, Tsuyu-chan! Care to tell me about the neuter personal pronoun?"

A girl with long black hair done in a fancy knot at her lower back, a hunched stance, and a very bizarre but cute appearance spoke, "That would be the pronoun it, right?"

The teacher clapped, "Indeed, but only when used on animals which gender is unknown. Whether it's male or female, you can use it on animals. But in rescue missions, we heroes mostly deal with people. What happens when you don't know a person's gender and have to refer to them in that language? Does anyone know?"

The class went silent.

"Hmm, well, this is a tough one even for those who speak English if they don't pay attention, right Brown-kun?" said boy snapped back to reality, "Tell me, what's the neuter personal pronoun used with people?"

Joe swallowed but had an inkling on what the teacher was talking about, "They…"

Present Mic clapped again, "Exactly! I guess it had to be easy for you seeing where you come from, but there are many English children who go on a limb and choose an unknown figure's gender at random. They is perfectly neutral to talk about a single person if you don't know if they're male or female… See what I did there?"

The class cheered a bit for him, and Joe felt at ease as if his knowledge had gone up a bit. Dare he say it, it felt like it had gone up a rank. So, maybe, with that little knowledge he could do something.

He went to class B, ignoring some of the stares from confused students, and approached Itsuka.

The ponytailed girl looked up at him in surprise, "Joe-kun, what're you doing here? Do you need help with your studies?"

With his current level of knowledge, he felt confident in hanging out with her.

She smiled and took him to the library, "This should provide some peace and quiet. So, what did you have trouble with?"

"Oh, what's this?" the two turned to a blond boy with a smug grin on his face.

"Monoma…" Itsuka stared warily.

"Helping a poor class A student, aren't you, Kendo-san?" the boy now known as Monoma started, "Sorry, but I can't help but worry. You are quite a cute girl, so to see a boy from another class come to get your help could start some rumors. I hope you're not going to be troublesome towards her, my friend."

That smug smile remained in place, so Joe sat straight and gave his answer calmly, "We're busy."

The way he said that so casually threw Monoma off for a bit, and Itsuka picked up the pace, "Yes, Monoma, please be mindful of others. We're at a library."

The blond coughed into his fist and tried to keep his cool, "I can understand. However, can you blame me? Our classes are bound to have a rivalry sooner than later. After all, I've heard how your little friend has got a bit of a reputation by getting into dark places to help his classmates."

Itsuka nodded, "As any hero should. Listen, whatever happens or happened between our classes doesn't matter. He wanted help, and I could use some with my notes. We're helping each other."

Monoma didn't quit, "Then let me point out you didn't deny what I said of you being quite the catch. Letting this boy around you could start some drama between our classes."

Itsuka stood up, "We're studying buddies, that's all."

Monoma grinned more, "If you get that fired up, then perhaps he has caught you. Please, do be careful. I just worry about you like a fellow classmate."

Joe chose his next words perfectly, "You're blocking the light." He said as he took out his notebook.

Monoma gasped in shock, "H-How can you take this so casually!?"

Itsuka giggled, "I think I'll be fine, as you can see he's just worried about studying, which you should be doing. Our teacher's comments today hint to a pop quiz in our future."

"Ugh… Kendo-san, you truly should choose better company." He sighed but left.

Itsuka turned to Joe with a large smile, "Thanks for being patient. That was Monoma Neito. He's not bad, but he has to work with that rival complex."

He smiled back, "Shall we begin?"

She giggled again, "Right to business, aren't you?" she gave a tired sigh, "I could use more of that, actually. Lately, he's been riling other students from my class to start this rivalry. It got tiresome the first time, but now it's getting silly." Then she smiled again, "You know, seeing you I can tell that you class A students are better than I thought, and I mean that in a very good way."

That brought a warm grin to his face as the two spent the afternoon exchanging notes, ' _I can feel Itsuka's kindness resonating with me…_ '

Someone was happy that he felt it.

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the Temperance Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

Temperance: Kendo Itsuka.

Rank 1: Fast Learner – You can read and do work at classes faster, giving you more free time.

As they studied, some people watched him do his best while Itsuka also took tips from his notes, making him feel more charming.

Perhaps charming enough to do something.

XXXXXX

It was after classes that he tried to see what Ochako would do on a normal day. She would stop at rather small shops in some back-alleys or small districts. They were the typical businesses that had only one floor and weren't as varied or well-managed as a conglomerate 24/7 store, but they had cheaper items. Those were the stores where owners would talk with their costumers for a cheerful conversation.

It came as no surprise that she had a paper list in her hand and was eyeing the prices, "Hmm…" she hummed before noticing Joe, "Oh, Shades-kun, sorry for spacing out, but I'm a bit busy."

Joe stood firmly beside her, ' _I may be able to use my charm to get Ochako's attention in order to know her better._ '

He decided to help her out, "Is something the matter, young lady?" the owner, a middle-aged woman in an apron with arms resembling anacondas and a chubby, peach-like form asked.

Ochako put on a serious face, "Your prices are too high for these leeks." She held one, twirling it, "I know my farming well enough to say that your prices are ridiculous."

The lady crossed her arms, putting on a serious face too, "Oh, is that so? Care to get your eyes checked out, sweetie? That leek's fresh as a lettuce. Heck, I always use the food that's about to go out for dinner. I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that it's good stuff."

Ochako put her hands on her hips, "Then you know nothing of farming! Can't you smell it?" she lifted the leek, making Joe sweat uncomfortably at how serious she was getting, "That faint chemical smell isn't from your store's cleaning products. You should know better than to trust big companies when it comes to the freshness of their produce. These vegetables are covered in chemicals."

The lady frowned and stepped closer, "Well, care to tell me what big farm nowadays doesn't use that stuff? Besides, it's still good. If you just want a lower price, you should grow them yourself. Now scram, you're just being a pest trying to haggle, aren't you? Or did your parents not teach you manners?"

Seeing Ochako's frown, Joe stepped in and chose his next words carefully, "How much do you know about farming, Ochako?"

The girl brightened up in pride, "My Papa and Mama didn't raise no fool when it comes to knowing what to buy!"

He sweated slightly at her optimism, but the store owner frowned, "You sure like to talk big for such a little thing. Now go, I don't need a loudmouth scaring off my costumers."

The brunette didn't falter, "I'm telling you that these vegetables are too pricey despite your statement of them being fresh! You even admitted that chemicals were used!"

The store owner grinned widely, "And I'm still strong as an ox from eating them. So, what're you trying to say, girly?"

Her following cackle made the small brunette mad, so Joe chose his next words even more carefully, "That you're lying."

"Huh!?" the store owner exclaimed, mad, "I've had it with one of you, but two's pushing it, boy!"

"He's right." Ochako said determined to beat the woman, "Your story's got a hole. Didn't you say you had leeks as fresh as lettuces?"

"Y-Yeah, they're still freshly picked from the field!" the woman argued.

"And that's the hole!" Ochako argued, "I bet even Shades-kun knows it."

Joe smiled and adjusted his glasses as he answered, "It's a long trip to the nearest field."

Ochako beamed, "And with Tokyo's traffic, the way it can change at a moment's notice with villains fighting heroes, and this store's location, you can't have the freshest of vegetables. In fact, you admitting that the use of chemicals was true means that these vegetables are a fraud. To sell them this cheap, whatever you're using must be as cheap. I wonder what you're really doing to keep them this fresh."

The store owner started to sweat, "I… Uh…"

Joe stood forward, "You're not fooling her."

Ochako smiled, "What he said! So, what'll it be?"

The store owner sighed in defeat, "F-Fine… Just keep quiet, you two." She whispered to the two of them, "I got a garden in my own house. I grow all these vegetables there, but to keep them from rotting here I use a couple chemicals, that's all."

Ochako put her hands on her hips, "Don't. I knew the brand smelled cheap. That can harm the fruit and make it last less. If you want to be honest, sell your stuff fresh."

Hanging her head in defeat, the woman groaned, "Alright, alright, just don't tell anyone of this and I'll do so."

Moments later, the two were walking with Ochako carrying two large plastic bags filled with fresh all-natural vegetables and a skip on her step.

"Thanks a lot, Shades-kun." She smiled sheepishly, "To be honest, if you hadn't stepped in when you did, I would've said something I may have regretted." She frowned again, "The way she mentioned my parents back there… Who did she think she was, saying my Papa and Mama didn't do their best to raise me?"

She actually growled, surprising him.

"I…" she took a deep breath and shook her head, "I don't know what I'm doing at times. You… You do know I want to be a hero, right?"

He nodded at her.

"I want to earn money to help my Papa and Mama." She admitted, and it clicked for him, "At the Fortress, you heard it from that mutt. Truth is, my Papa and Mama did their best to raise me, so I want to do my best to see them happy. It's why I want to be a hero, to make them live a comfortable life… And yet, here I am."

His time with Itsuka taught him the last step to be more charming, so he used that knowledge, "And you've been helping me."

She opened her eyes wide in realization, before a smile appeared on her face, "Yeah… You're right. I did help you at the Fortress, even if I was dead weight at the start…" she went silent for a bit, looking thoughtful, "I want to do more of that, actually. You helped me a lot, Shades-kun. If I had listened to that Shadow, I wouldn't have a chance to help my Papa and Mama."

He smiled at her and made a small question, "What'll you do now, then?"

She smiled back, "I'll do my best to stop those monsters from harming not only my Papa and Mama, but also you." She beamed, "And I can teach you how to get good stuff from grumpy people."

A chuckle escaped him at her optimism returning, ' _I can sense Ochako's love for those close to her…_ '

Someone was happy that he did.

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the Empress Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

Empress: Uraraka Ochako.

Rank 1: Haggling – You can convince Shadows to give you more money or better items easier during negotiations.

He walked with Ochako to the train station, looking forward to seeing her keep her word, as well as trying to figure what to do that evening.

XXXXXX

' _I made a mistake…_ ' our protagonist thought.

Joe had hopped off at the wrong station, an easy mistake to make for not paying attention. However, the place he got out of had a familiar face staring blankly at some signs.

And she had some company, "Come on, baby, why do you want to go home?" a man in a flashy suit asked.

"Please, I just want directions to get home." Momo said, clutching her school suitcase close while maintaining her blank expression with great effort.

The man grinned widely, "I can take you there. After all, I've got a brand-new car, and it'd be a ride fit for a princess like you."

She stood her ground, "I'll be fine. I don't want to be an inconvenience either way."

The man put on a hurt face, "Oh, I see, then you're obviously scared of me looking bad for taking a little girl. Well, you're right." he scratched the back of his head, "Honestly, what was I thinking? Oof, I'd get in a lot of trouble. But I guess trying to help a lone girl's really nothing but trouble if people get the wrong idea."

Momo looked distraught, "N-No, I didn't mean it like that!" then she bit her tongue when the man turned around.

The guy had perked up, "So, would you come with me?" Joe could see the guy's act from the start, and approached him, "Huh, what're you doing here, kid? Can't you see she needs to get home?"

Joe could either go with, "She's with me." Or be smarter and say, "Yo, Momo, did I keep you waiting?"

Whatever answer would work, "O-Oh, Brown-san! Sorry for making you wait!" she immediately latched on to his arm, and the spectacled boy fought back the urge to cheer.

"Ah, I-I see…" the man choked out from shock, "Uh… Damn, you're a lucky bastard, kid." The man left, mumbling to himself.

Momo sighed in relief, "Thank you, Brown-san, that was too close for comfort." She stepped away from him, wincing as she thought back on the situation, "I can't believe I almost fell for that trick. It was so obvious. Granted, I would have told him no firmer, but you saved me that melodrama."

He remained silent, but gave her some space.

"You really aren't much of a talker, but I guess you're more of an action man." She turned to her side, "Would you happen to know the best route to Shibuya?"

He nodded, "Same route I'm taking."

She was surprised, "Oh, wonderful. Then I could really use your help. I was busy with some research for a favor. I tried to look for a store that had what I was looking for. As soon as I was done, I mistook a station for another, and you can guess how the rest of the story goes on my way back."

He had been at Tokyo for some time, so he had a good guess. Still, he had to ask something, "What favor was that?"

She sighed, "It was something foolish, but I couldn't say no…" Momo gave him a small smile, "It's moments like those that make me wish I was stronger as a person."

Giving the ponytailed role model student time to herself could be the best thing he could do.

"Sorry…" she said after a pause, "I'm just showering you with my complaining, yet you listen so intently. Thank you, and again, sorry for being so talkative." Momo then examined him analytically, "It's odd, you're such a good listener, like you're actually trying to get to know others. You truly are a very odd one."

Sweat built at the back of his head in embarrassment, though a smile spread on her face.

"Perhaps tomorrow I should vote for you?" he stared at her, "Have you decided who to vote for class representative? I hope you have a good candidate in mind, for tomorrow is the day."

He could tease her, joke around, or try to be serious:

\- "I'd vote for you, my queen."

She'd giggle, "Is that supposed to be a joke? Well, you have my thanks for your high expectations."

\- "Vote for me to be king."

She'd smile softly, "I guess you really are one of a kind."

\- "I've given it enough thought."

"It does sound like you made up your mind. Good, I should've expected no less."

Then, the sound of people rushing in alerted the two of a train arriving.

Momo snapped back to reality, "Oh right, we should get going soon before it gets too late."

They boarded quickly and got home safely, but something felt odd for Joe, like another reason to look forward to tomorrow.

That next day, Joe found Momo again, with a rather fancy bike. He was surprised at the model, which he knew wasn't cheap.

However, things became weird when a boy with a black mop of hair from their class appeared before her with a grin, "Yo, Yaoyorozu!" he cheered, and held the bike's handle, "Man, you really outdid yourself!"

Momo sighed tiredly, "It's no big deal. I'm glad I could help you."

He heard Mina around, talking to someone else, "Poor girl, she's the kind that'd end up with an abusive husband…"

And then it clicked for Joe, ' _So the favor Momo was carrying out was to make a bike for him using her Quirk._ '

A blond flashy boy stood beside the silent foreign boy, "As Mina-chan said, poor thing indeed. Then again, she's too much of a sweetheart. Guess that backbone and attitude can only go so far."

Joe turned to him, thinking he had talked to him, "What do you mean?" was his first question, but he settled with, "Can you explain?"

"Certainly." The boy gave him a grin with sparkling white teeth, "Yaoyorozu-san is an exemplary student, but when it comes to her heart… Oh dear, poor her. Such a meek girl despite her courage. She is a lioness, but when someone applies the puppy eyes, she's tame as a kitten."

Joe started to feel sorry for Momo and thought of approaching her, but Aizawa was there to grab his shoulder, "Back to classes, today's a big day for you."

Resigning himself to his fate lest he suffer the man's anger in their training sessions, Joe walked to the classroom. Momo was back to her steel-willed personality, but soon the votes came. Joe had his choices and made them. Sadly, no matter who he voted for, the results would be the same. Seeing Izuku meekly try to stand tall as the new class representative after Tenya did his best to convince everyone of him being a good choice was kind of hilarious. Momo as the vice-representative did worry him, for she looked perfectly fine and as strong as ever, but after what happened he wondered if it was a façade of sorts.

In any case, he sat back with the usual crew of Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and now with an added Katsuki at the cafeteria.

The blond grumbled, propping his head on the table, "Why'd you have to vote the most nervous wreck of a student as our class representative?"

He was glaring at Tenya, while Joe decided to wisely ignore the conversation, "As much as it hurts my pride, I can't overlook his capabilities as a good leader and strategist. His ability to see things and little details hidden beyond words is astounding."

Izuku chuckled nervously, "C-Come on, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, this is too much responsibility for me. Am I really the right guy for the job?"

Ochako giggled nervously, "Well, someone had to vote for you, so someone must think so."

Joe easily deduced that she had voted for the meek boy.

"Who in the right mind would vote for him aside from elite-bot over here?" Katsuki asked, hooking a thumb towards Tenya.

"Someone who doesn't have an ego." Tenya shot back.

Joe started to sweat along Izuku and Ochako, ' _I can feel the heat from their glares clashing._ '

And then, everything went crazy, "A-A villain's in the school!" someone started panicking, and before they knew it, everyone was shoving everyone to get to the exit.

Joe was getting crushed between bodies of many scared students, and found company with Momo once again, "Ah, Brown-san!" she blushed, for her breasts were smothering his chest.

Sweat started to cover his face as he tried not to focus on that, though he had to mentally remark that she was far more developed than Japanese girls had the right to be.

However, in the middle of it all, he got a message from Izuku and the others:

Midoriya – Guys, do you think this could be The Nightmare?

Bakugo – Are you serious!? I'm getting crushed between two oversized assholes and got someone's shoe on my face.

Uraraka – Wait a bit, Iida has a plan to stop this.

Midoriya – Wait!

Uraraka – Why?

Midoriya – Help him, but come with us outside as fast as you can. We need to look this up.

Bakugo – Does it mean we can finally beat up some Shadows!? Count me the fuck in!

Brown – See you there./Be careful.

Bakugo, Midoriya & Uraraka – Got it!

Joe pocketed his fun and after Iida did his impersonation of the stickman drawn on an emergency exit sign, the four Persona users were at the back of the cafeteria, catching their breath.

"Dammit!" Katsuki growled as he tried to rub the dirt mark on his face, "This better wash off quickly."

"That's the least of our worries." Izuku groaned while holding his knees, "If there's anything certain, it's that The Nightmare must be coming after either us or some students. This can't just be a simple villain."

"But you heard Iida-san, it wasn't such a thing." Ochako chided in.

"I'll inform All Might about this soon, but let's rechap." Izuku shook his head, "Don't you think it's a little weird that this happened after we fought The Nightmare less than a week ago? It's too much of a coincidence. Even if it's some paparazzi breaking in, we should get a look to be on the safe side. After all, that place can appear anywhere at anytime."

"Well, I can't argue with that…" Ochako admitted.

Katsuki grinned, "Alright, let's check that place and get our gear quickly."

"But that's locked up." Ochako observed.

"I meant the guns." He corrected himself, sighing, "Anyway, they said it was around here, so let's go get them and come back like we got to shit real bad."

"Got… it… and you could've phrased that better." Ochako told him, slightly disgusted by the mental image.

As they ran off to get ready, a certain girl happened to have seen and overhead everything, "The Nightmare?" Momo asked, "Are they talking about some hideout or club? I should get a teacher."

With her mind made up, she turned to leave, only to overhear something else, "I'm telling you, those class A students ran around here." Monoma Neito told Present Mic.

The teacher hummed, since Momo was behind a tree, hidden from view, "I see no one, so unless you have anything else to say, you should return to classes."

The blond boy sighed, "Teacher, you should know better than let them run around. I've seen their representative and vice-representative. The first ran off when everyone panicked, and the second is not much of the girl she pretends to be. Honestly, one always looks like he's about to cry, and the other can get walked over easily. I'll let you decide which is which."

The teacher snapped, "Monoma-kun, I expected better from you! Talking like that about your fellow students is like insulting heroes!"

"Even so." Monoma shrugged, "Can you blame me? I worry for my academy, which is why I had to report this behavior. Not to mention, two troublesome students were here too. Bakugo Katsuki and Brown Joe. Maybe representative is a synonym for doormat to those two delinquents."

"That is enough." Aizawa said seriously, appearing behind them, "Those are my students you're talking about, and while they're a pain, they at least don't waste time. Now get going."

Shrugging again, Monoma conceded.

Momo was left behind, clutching a tree branch tightly in her hand, "I'm not a doormat…" she looked down, growling, "I'm not." She said firmly before walking forward.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

You can guess what'll happen next chapter, but I'll try my best to make it work. Now, the visit to The Nightmare that Izuku had planned would've happened after this incident regardless of what Joe said, like how events in the Persona games tend to be timed and written.

Also, yes, I'll show Joe's relationships with the girls as an off-side, non-canon thing to this story. He will end up with Marianne, but for those of you who'd like to see him with the other girls I'll show the possible scenarios. I hope you liked the interactions. And please, no "Swagsona" or "swag" related jokes, those are way too old.

By the way, for those of you who think that Sero was a bit of an ass to Momo, that small bit happened in one of the mangas. It was a set of small side-stories in which Momo was shown to be as Mina described her here, in the author's own words. So you can see what made me click and write that part here.

Last but not least, sorry if I'm angering any Monoma fans out there. He's just the perfect foil I needed for this kind of actions and reactions, and let's be fair, he's the kind of guy who doesn't change his mind easily.

BIOS:

 **Ashido Mina**

Arcana: The Sun – A symbol of vitality, freedom, joy, and self-expression.

Description: a peppy student as UA who embodies the flashy heroes the media loves, she's a natural as a dancer and idol.

 **Kendo Itsuka**

Arcana: Temperance – Balance; to try several approaches to things before you find what is truly right.

Description: class B's big sister figure, she's a strong-willed girl who has no ill will yet will stand tall against any odd.

Swordslinger out!


	8. Wings of rebellion

I OWN NOTHING

Time to dig into the darkest parts of mankind's fears, then again, you could get into my preteen self's mind and get the same result, preferably the point before horror movies stopped shocking me.

 **XXXXXX**

"Once again, this darkness bothers me."

Aizawa stood beside All Might, both standing in front of a shack used to store sports equipment, fake landmines, and other stuff for light hero training.

"No one has come close, right?" the taller hero worried.

The dry-eyed man nodded, "Other teachers and I have combed this place to get students out. I just hope our little group gets here without problems, not all teachers know of this mess."

"I'm glad they contacted me before going, but this doubles my worries." All Might started.

"We can't let villains have this easy access to the academy, so those four need to find a way to destroy this entrance." Aizawa turned to them and sighed, "Easier said than done, though."

"The paparazzi wasn't a problem compared to this." All Might walked in, staring at the darkness inside it, and walking past the door with a sign on it that read: NO TRESPASSING.

"I still think that the media is a worse evil than this nightmarish realm." Aizawa commented dryly before putting some drops in his eyes, "By the way, what's the status with that sludge villain? I heard he's still in a world of his own."

"That's putting it lightly." The tall hero tightened his fist, "Whatever happened to him has deteriorated his mental health. I'm glad that our little covert group hasn't asked us about it."

"That bad, huh?" there was an uncomfortable silence at the mere thought of what happened.

Thankfully, it was broken by the arrival of the Persona users with their model guns holstered, Katsuki having his slung on his back. However, the always prepared Izuku had a large black sports bag on his hands while Joe was busy fiddling with Mei's gift. The foreign student didn't like his initial test with the damn thing, but if it could help him climb anything, he'd use it.

"Sorry about that, we had to get some stuff." Izuku explained sheepishly.

Aizawa stared blankly, "I still can't believe I'm letting teens use guns. Models or not, this is crazy. But we got you your gear." He stood aside, showing them the containers with said stuff.

"It's better to be prepared if you are to explore this place." All Might told them, "I assume I don't have to inform you four what you need to do, right?"

Joe nodded, "We're good."

"Alright, then I hope you four do your best and are careful." The top hero hummed deep in thought, "But what could the source be this time?"

"The Fly Men, a really strong Shadow, or someone who has gotten into contact with the place." Aizawa counted with his fingers, "At this rate, all bets are off. That place just gets weirder and weirder."

"Well, I'm going to burn it down with my Persona." Katsuki growled, glaring at the darkness.

"Wait, shouldn't we get Kacchan a codename?" Ochako asked.

"A what now?" said boy asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm Princess, Deku is Sage, and Shades-kun is Trickster." Ochako pointed to herself and the others, "We use them since that place is linked to people's minds, or something like that."

Izuku chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, something like that…" he turned to the explosive boy, "We can't just give our names around given the fact villains are using them. And who knows how it may affect someone if what we saw at your Fortress is anything to go by. The Shadows were targeting me most of the time."

Katsuki nodded firmly, "I… got no idea what you just said, though I like the idea of you being beat up." Everyone felt sweat dripping down the back of their heads, "But the gist of it is that I need a cool name, right?"

"Pretty much." Izuku replied with some effort.

Katsuki smirked widely, worrying them, "Then call me The Baron of Overkill Explosions!"

"No." Aizawa answered.

"But-" Katsuki's reply was met with a karate chop.

"Find something easier." He turned to Joe, "Do you have any good ideas?"

Joe did, though most were malicious:

\- "Spice Boy."

"Y-Yeah, that'd suit him!" Ochako exclaimed, cupping her mouth with a hand from trying to not laugh.

"Fuck that noise, change it!" Katsuki roared.

\- "Spike."

"I'm not a damn mutt, you punk!" the teen put his face inches from his, "I want something to strike fear into villains!"

\- "Beast."

That made Katsuki stare at him, "Beast…" he said, as if tasting the word, which brought a new smirk to his face, "Yeah, it's got a nice ring about how I'll beat them to a pulp! Alright, call me Beast!"

"It's decided then." All Might grinned at them, "It seems we have a great group ready to blossom… With this as your first official mission in the eradication of Shadows, you deserve a name."

"A n-name for our group!?" Izuku was blown away at the idea of his idol giving him and his friends a name, a large smile spread on his face and he looked ready to jump in joy.

All Might aimed a finger at them, "From now on, you four are our hope against fear, our allies against nightmares! You are…"

"There you are, pet!" Marianne's head popped out of the darkness as she walked to the boy, "I got tired of waiting for you to come, now get in!"

For the second time that week, she grabbed Joe by the belt and pulled him, also lifting the case with his gear over her shoulder without problem.

Ochako rushed behind them, "W-Wait, Marianne-chan, we haven't put on our hero gear yet!" she grabbed her own as she passed by her teacher.

"That ankle-biting pest!" Katsuki growled and gave chase while also grabbing his gear.

Izuku turned from the stunned professional heroes to the darkness, and growled as he grabbed his item bag and gear, "What's my life getting to?" he groaned tiredly as he stepped into The Nightmare.

All Might could only stare, "Aizawa my man, what just happened?"

The man rubbed his face with a hand before turning around, "I'm… going to go get some coffee if they don't come out in five minutes, do you want anything?"

"Tea, please." The top hero replied tiredly.

As soon as the Persona users entered the shack, they found themselves wearing their outfits.

"What the-" Katsuki asked, patting his outfit, and he noticed that he still had his grenade launcher on his back.

"I dressed you myself." Marianna giggled as everyone noticed they had holsters for their guns, Joe two on each hip, Izuku one on his left side with a harness on his back, and Ochako one of her thigh.

Speaking of Ochako, she was awed by her clothes, "Is that why it suddenly feels so light and comfy?"

Joe stared at his and the others' weapons. Ochako's whip had changed it was a more traditional one, but the tip had a small and lethal metal spike ball. Izuku wore a pair of red, fingerless fighting steel gloves with a thick iron plate over the knuckles. Katsuki was holding a pair of tomahawks with flames painted on the blades. Joe himself was given a ninjaken, a ninja sword mostly seen in movies.

Marianne put her hands on her hips, smiling proudly, "You're all students, so I made sure to improve your uniforms. Feel free to bow down to your superior for her kindness any second now."

Joe decided to play along, "You did good." Though he also had the option to ask, "How did you know our sizes?" then again, maybe he should've asked, "When did you put these on us?"

Marianne blushed, "That's not important now!" she put on her mighty-than-thou face, "The modifications are for your bodies to adjust better to The Nightmare by making the use of your Personas less exhausting. They're practical for battle and can even enhance your Personas' powers if infused with the right items. Surprise me, pet, and I'll do even better uniforms! You shall feel my loving discipline in every stitch!"

Joe smiled at the tiny assistant, ' _Marianne's determination to help us is touching._ '

 **RANK UP!**

Fool: Marianne

Rank 2 – Dress to impress: Marianne can give attributes to her your gear to help you in battle with the right items, if you have the money.

"Could've given us a warning first, pest." Katsuki grumbled under his breath.

Joe turned to Marianne, who was standing beside a very familiar door, "Remember pet, my services aren't cheap, so you better earn them. Fuhuhu… I can't wait to see what you can do to entertain me next."

He smiled back, getting her heart to skip a bit, as he and the others took in the darkness around them. They still remained inside the shack, but there were three doors. One was a gate filled with light, obviously a way out of the dark realm, the Velvet Room's door, and the door to said shack, but in The Nightmare.

"Ugh, she's such a pain." Katsuki didn't dwell on the thinking too much, "Anyhow, that light's our exit, so what's behind this door?"

Marianne giggled darkly, "Need I remind you to ask nicely?"

Her grin froze Katsuki, who remembered the time she smacked him with her riding crop, "Uh… What's behind the door… miss?"

"Better." She smirked, "As you asked and stated in a very rare moment of brilliance for one of your brainpower, you can try and step outside this shack and see The Nightmare's true colors. What you're about to be witnesses of is the collective fear of mankind. Granted, Fortresses like the one you saw come from people with strong delusions and fears like this undisciplined delinquent."

"What'd you say, y-" he stepped back when her riding crop was pressed on his nose, "Um… can you explain, please?"

Marianne smacked her riding crop on her hand, smiling wider, "Good, there's hope for you. Anyhow, as I've said, Fortresses are a different beast when it comes to manifestations of fear. What you'll see here is the mixture of all of mankind's fears. Due to its nature, it's nothing short of a labyrinth with a life of its own."

"She sure is enjoying herself explaining things, how cute!" Ochako smiled as she clasped her hands, staring dreamily at Marianne.

Said girl stepped back, holding her riding crop up, "D-Don't you dare pet me again or I won't help y-you!"

Izuku was connecting the dots, "Back on track, I can guess that you're talking about a hive mind of sorts, Marianne-chan. It's like a hornet nest that we're walking into. It's only when one of those hypothetical hornets has a stronger heart that he gets his own nest, a Fortress. But this one must change since many hornets take over the old ones, new ideas come and go, so it's like it's getting constantly remodeled."

Marianne nodded with a pleased smile, "It appears you get it. Good, you may give my cute little teacher's pet a run for his money." She giggled, "Well, I still have a job to do. I can't let you get lost, can I? Fuhuhuhu… I hope you didn't think my loving discipline was restrained to cute uniforms."

"So what, you're gonna be our guide?" Katsuki asked with a growl, "Aside from that riding crop, can you actually do something to help us?"

Marianne glared, "Don't underestimate the power of my stitching! Besides…" she blushed deeply and looked down, "I… I am not be allowed to fight along you or do more except giving you my services…"

Katsuki had no tact, "So you're just useless, then?"

The girl glared at him, tiny tears at the corner of her eyes, and the blond started to backpedal, "Do you think I like following those rules!? Ugh, I'll discipline you extra hard if you come back alive, delinquent!"

"Kacchan!" even Ochako was mad, she elbowed him, "Be mindful of a girl's heart! She obviously worries a lot about Shade- us!"

"Ok, fine, whatever!" he groaned and looked away.

"Punk…" Marianne growled and then turned to Izuku, "Are you seriously going to carry all that?"

The freckled boy had the bag on his back, struggling to keep his balance, "I've got medicine, food, and even lanterns in case we get lost, not to mention-"

"Lanterns?" Marianne echoed in surprise, before bursting in laughter, "Fuhuhuhu! Have you tried to see if anything works here!? How naïve are you?"

"Huh?" Izuku pulled out a lantern and tried to light the way… but no light appeared on the walls of the shack. Light came out of the lens, but none shone on the dark room.

"Wait, then how come his eyes work here?" Katsuki asked, pointing at Joe.

"Remember this: the realm you're in now exists between fantasy and reality, mind and matter." Marianne explained, "Our dear Trickster's Quirk is a natural ability, a part of oneself that not even this real can change. Sort of like how some of you humans tend to use your right or left hands, or both."

"I guess that makes some sense… and I bought the expensive ones…" Izuku sighed as he pocketed the lanterns, only to be presented with a small pouch the size of her fist.

"You'll need this to travel light." Marianne smirked, "Let me show you."

She grabbed one of the lanterns and shoved it in, and it sunk in without bulging, "The shit!?" Katsuki exclaimed from shock.

Marianne puffed her flat chest up in pride, "These are special pouches. I shall give you each one. If you need anything, you can just think on it, stick your hand in your pockets, and you'll fish it out like a cartoon."

"Interesting…" Izuku fished out the lantern and soon the group started grabbing and organizing their supplies.

"That means I don't have to carry this all the time." Ochako said as she put her new whip in her own pouch.

With that set, they kicked the empty bag to a side of the shack, looked at the door, took a deep breath, and walked out, "Ok, let's just do this." Katsuki said.

XXXXXX

Someone was at the school gates, very confused.

"What is this darkness?" Momo asked herself, arms crossed under her breasts, hugging her own body out of nervousness even if she kept a strong face, "Could the villain attack be real? No one's around, and my phone is dead. To think there could be a massive kidnapping without me noticing…" her expression fell into a worried one, "I was a fool coming here, but I can't stand by. Still, is this UA anymore?"

She finally took a step into the building, shuddering at the uncomfortable silence and the darkness that seemed to crawl everywhere like a living swarm of millions of bugs. It was like being stared at it while unable to look away from said hypothetical countless eyes. Her own steps echoed in the empty hallways, and she wouldn't be surprised if someone could hear her breathing.

She froze at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, "Such a weak foundation for a Fortress, but it shall do."

Steps approached her, thus Momo hid into an empty room, peeking through the crack of the opened door to see a figure pass by. She didn't get any decent look at it, just dark pants. The fast beat of their steps showed that the figure was livid. She had seen it shake in anger, balling their fists. As soon as the suspicious figure left, she dared open the door… and was face to face with a shadowy figure.

Barely a yelp escaped her before its hand fastened around her throat and pulled her out, dropping her at the same instant to let the girl slide on the floor behind it. Momo gasped for breath, then felt as if she'd lose it again when staring at the being that yanked her out of her hiding spot. It was an amorphous black blob, two arms poking out while beady eyes stared at her.

Acting quickly, she opened her blouse to pull out a staff from her chest, which she aimed at it, "S-Stand back!" she shouted, trying to regain her composure, "What're you doing here!? State your purpose!"

The blob didn't listen or seem to care, it just slid at her without making a sound.

"I said step back!" she said and tried to whack it, but found her weapon phasing through, "W-What!?"

It finally reacted, trying to grab her again. Realizing her mistake quickly, Momo threw her staff at it and legged it.

"W-What is that thing!?" she asked as she ran, "That boy got a message from Midoriya, and they planned to check something out… Is this what they were looking for!?"

She turned around a corner, and what she found made her weak on the knees. The hall before her was decorated with girls caged in the walls. It was like seeing someone's doll collection, with every single living and breathing doll dressed in scandalous attires like maid outfits, bikinis, or leather. All of them were teenagers frozen in various suggestive poses, yet their eyes moved frantically towards Momo, begging for help.

"H-Help!" she heard a voice, a familiar one.

"Who's there?" she asked, rushing to the source of the sound and stopping at the next corner, "Where are you?"

"Please, someone!" she turned around again, and came face to mask with a floating human face.

Her scream echoed in the halls, and was heard by the Persona users, "Someone's in trouble!" Izuku panicked briefly, "Did they get in by accident, or were they taken here by force!?"

"Of course it has to be the latter!" Katsuki growled, "Ain't that how it's been so far?"

"But this isn't a Fortress." Izuku replied and turned to the others, "Kacchan's changed a fake building into a tower, so there has to be a big change for this to be a Fortress."

"Uh…" Ochako stepped back, pointing at a hall, "I think we're seeing it changing."

As she said that, the boys turned to see that the darkness twisted the walls with mist shifting the halls. Before they knew it, the floor they were stepping on was a rich red carpet, the walls and corners were decorated with gold and marble statues of nubile feminine figures, and the walls were decorated with girls. The halls grew, too; the distance between the ceiling and the floor growing more and more, as well as with walls. Just like that, they were in the same horrifying setting Momo found herself in, but the decoration had gotten a far bigger budget on their side with the inclusion of chandeliers shaped like women dancing.

"What just happened to the school!?" Katsuki asked, disturbed, "It turned into some pimped out sex dungeon… This is seriously fucked up."

Ochako put a hand on her mouth when seeing the girls' pleading eyes, "We h-have to help them!" she ran to one of the cases and tried to break it by banging her fist on it to no avail.

"Don't bother, this isn't real." Izuku gulped, "They aren't real, this is how someone views them… After all, Kacchan saw his fears as a dungeon in a forest."

"So we got what, some fucked up dollhouse?" Katsuki spat on the ground, "Just thinking we're in this kinda place leaves a taste of puke in my mouth."

"It's more like a doll museum, but why?" Ochako questioned.

"The sacrifice?" Joe guessed.

"More than likely." Izuku said, "We're in a Fortress now, we need to find whoever's the sacrifice and get them out before things get serious. And we better chase that scream to find them."

They nodded and started running through halls of the freakish doll museum. As they did, it became unsettling how the exhibits – for the lack of a better word – eyed them. Not to mention, there were Shadows at every corner, and they added to the disturbance. Every Shadow had changed from the blob they first saw them as into sexy women – for no other description would fit them. Pitch black humanoids made of darkness, dressed in sexy clothing like sexualized nurse outfits, sensual bunny girls, and very tight and small school uniforms.

"Whoever made this is a massive pervert." Katsuki spat out venomously.

"Wait, shouldn't that be backwards?" Ochako questioned.

"What do you mean? Who else would come up with this place?" the blond argued.

She raised a finger to try to get attention to her point, "Your Fortress represented something you feared, right? So whoever's the one behind this must have a fear of sexy women."

"Close, sweetie, oh so close!"

The group turned and were shocked to see Momo, and a very familiar face without aviator sunglasses, "You guys…" the girl gasped before turning to the one beside her.

It was Joe, but also not. The double wore a simple tuxedo, had his hair slicked back, and was instead of the usual shades he had heart-shaped glasses with pink lenses.

Not to mention that he was talking, "I was just giving this lovely lady a tour of our facilities, and look what happens." He glided to Ochako, who let out a cute eep of surprise, "I find a one of a kind cutie."

"The Hell!?" Katsuki asked, wide-eyed, "Yo, am I seeing double!?"

"This has to be a cognitive version of Trickster!" Izuku told him, "Whoever made this Fortress sees him as a womanizer."

The group, even the Cognitive Joe, turned to the original, "Are you…?" Momo asked, giving him a puzzled look before feeling guilty, "I-I mean, I've barely gotten to know you, so I don't want to judge unjustly!"

"Ah, so sweet and innocent." Cognitive Joe said as he wrapped his arm around Momo, making her very uncomfortable.

"Get your… his… whatever, get those hands off her!" Katsuki started, getting ready to fight.

"What's the matter?" Cognitive Joe asked with a winning smile, "She said she wanted to meet the sacrifice. I just couldn't say no to her, but you three boys…" he sighed tiredly, "I'm afraid only VIPs are allowed in this fine establishment. Please, gather your things and leave immediately unless you possess the right to get in. Though you can stay."

"Me?" Ochako felt very uncomfortable.

"Yes, you. We could use more girls." Cognitive Joe clasped his hands, "VIPs would love some sweet, cutie of a country girl like you. We love getting pampered by the likes of you. Not to mention, you could make a fine display if you wish to."

Ochako snapped, "Like Hell I would!" she turned to Momo, "Yaoyorozu, get away from that creep! He's not the real Shades-kun."

"B-But he said-" she started, but the cognitive copy chuckled.

"Allow me to answer her, sweetie." He held up a remote, "See this? It's the remote to a bomb I've put on her."

"You did what!?" Katsuki asked, furious.

"Worry not, I could never harm a girl." Cognitive Joe said, "All I need is for her to take on my challenge, to please our costumers, and I'll take it off, fair and square."

Everyone was shocked, but none more than the vice-representative as Momo turned to him, "Wait, you changed our deal! You said you'd let go of them if I agreed!"

"Momo-chan, don't you recall?" Cognitive Joe smiled charmingly, making the real Joe want to punch his own face, "I said I may let go of our sacrifice if enough beauty can help make our VIPs happy. You may be hot as love, but that can only get you so far."

"Oi asshole, who do you think you are!?" Katsuki held up a fist at the double, "Acting like some cheap pimp, telling her to whore herself! I can't believe how sickened I am of you when I already hated your face!"

"You're not laying a finger on Yaoyorozu any longer, let go of her and drop that remote!" Izuku said, taking aim.

"Do you think you have what it takes?" Cognitive Joe asked casually.

Izuku growled, but kept his aim on the copy, "You said yourself you can't harm her, was that a lie?"

"It wasn't, so long as she behaves." Cognitive Joe admitted, "However, you can't really harm me, boys. You don't have the style, the class, the charm, the allure, or even a decent outfit to get attention. How sad, a sadness like this is rarely experienced unless one sees fools like you with no clues of how to get girls."

"Oh my goodness, can we just punch him!?" Ochako snapped, glaring, "If we don't do it soon, I may punch Trickster!"

Joe wanted to say, "Please don't do so." But seeing how his copy acted he opted to say, "I want to punch myself too."

"How about a fair game?" Cognitive Joe asked, waving the remote, "This Fortress won't complete until the full moon, so help me build up its beauty. Bring me… four beauties."

"Can you get to the point?" Ochako asked, irked by his attitude.

He chuckled, "I want to see a cutie like you, country girl. I desire to see a meek but innocent nerdy schoolgirl. My whims call for a hotheaded delinquent girl. And my heart aches for a silent beauty. Bring them here, and I shall see what I can do to make things fairer for Momo-chan."

"Like Hell you are, asshole!" Katsuki rushed to punch him, but before he could, the fake Joe vanished into smoke, reappearing behind him.

"No class at all." Cognitive Joe taunted him, "Kukuku… You make this so much fun. Alas, back to business. As I was saying, I'd like five more beauties. Bring four beauties to help Momo-chan earn the right to see the sacrifice. You can help them follow the rules of this game if you so desire, but if they fail and step out of line…" he held up the remote, "I fear the VIPs would not mind if I got rid of ugly girls."

With another cloud of smoke, he was gone, leaving a fuming Katsuki to scream in anger, "That son of a bitch!"

"I'm angry too, but what can we even do?" Izuku growled, crossing his arms, "This fake Trickster is how someone views him."

Joe had two questions to make about that: "I'm not like that, am I?" and, "Do I even talk like that?"

"Of course not, moron." Katsuki groaned, "Who'd act like that out in the open unless they were a cartoon villain? Seriously, he was only lacking a cat to pet."

Ochako had an idea, "He's obsessed with beauties and attention, so maybe I could distract him for us to get a drop on him."

Izuku scratched his head, "He wanted four, so if we want to save Yaoyorozu we need three more girls. You may want to do it, Uraraka, but I'd feel awful asking someone to willingly do this."

"Then why don't we do it ourselves?" Ochako asked.

"What're you…" Izuku asked, before realization hit him, "Wait, what're you planning for us!?"

She winked, "Don't worry, we just need to get three Shadows with the right sizes…"

' _I know my dignity will be shattered after this._ ' Joe thought.

XXXXXX

As our heroes fought Shadows, finding out that they morphed into sexy females like angels, succubae, and even nekomatas that Joe recruited with everyone's help, Momo wasn't having any fun. Standing at one of the top rooms, she had to follow Cognitive Joe as he passed by other handsome boys around his age with similar spectacles. She was forced to be his eye candy, a simple decoration.

Our heroes wouldn't stand for it, and soon got all they needed, "Alright, we got the stuff, a map of the area, and some random shit." Katsuki said, holding a pile of clothing, "What do you want us to do with it?"

Izuku answered for Ochako, "Isn't it obvious? That fake Trickster wanted a country girl, a nerd girl, a delinquent girl, and a silent girl."

"Wait, you can't mean…" Katsuki finally connected the dots and threw the clothes at the ground, "Screw that noise! There's no way I'm crossdressing!"

"It's that or leaving Yaoyorozu alone." Ochako said seriously, "Please guys, I can't stand the thought of leaving her to do whatever that fake Trickster tells her to."

"Lets hope it's not…" Izuku shook his head from the thought, "I don't want to even say it. With all the levels this place has, who knows what they can do. The sooner she's safe, the better."

"Still, what kind of place is this?" Katsuki asked, "This is fucked up with all these girls as exhibits. Is it like human trafficking?"

"Don't think about it, for our sakes and Yaoyorozu's we need to act soon." Izuku said and grabbed his set of clothes, "Uh… Princess, could you…"

"Oh, sure!" the brunette walked away, "I'll wait for you, make sure to doll yourselves up nicely."

"Don't say it like that, woman!" Katsuki roared before looking at his clothes. All three boys sweated before the blond said what was needed, "Let's get this over with."

Once they were done, the heroes walked to the upper floors. A familiar face greeted them in a tuxedo and the same spectacles Cognitive Joe had. The scarred face said it was a Cognitive Shouto.

"Ah, it appears the girl Brown asked for have come." He said and slid his hair back, "You four do have some interesting charms unlike many girls here. Perfect to grab attention."

Ochako was dressed in a farm girl outfit that consisted of a very small red shirt top tied around her chest to cause no small about of embarrassment for her, denim shorts, and a straw hat. Izuku fumbled with a tiny plaid skirt, breathed hardly with a pair of apples stuffed in the bra under the sweater vest he had on, and adjusted the glasses over his face. Katsuki didn't fare any better with a long black skirt, a set of bandages tied around the pears that made up his fake breasts, and a banchou cap. Joe found his black sleeveless dress and oranges on the bosom to be almost as humiliating.

"Thank y-you…" Izuku squeaked out.

"I- Ah mean, call yers truly… uh… Betty!" Ochako said, trying an exaggerated accent.

"M-My name's… Izumi…" Izuku lied.

"Call me anything and I will kill you, asswipe." Katsuki growled, aiming a wooden bat with nails on it at Cognitive Shouto's face.

Ochako elbowed him, "D-Don't mind her… kindly, pardner! It's part of her act, mah good sir!"

"You can call her Kacchan." Izuku said quickly, and mentally prepared himself for what the blond would do to get even later.

"Josephine." Joe said simply.

"Ah, you're all perfect, just what the manager needed."

"Manager?" Izuku asked.

Cognitive Shouto nodded, "Indeed. Haven't you heard? Joe has talked to some girls at school and has gotten along with them nicely. Surely, someone that charming must be this club's manager."

"Club?" Ochako echoed, surprised.

Cognitive Shouto gave a small smug smirk unfit of the real guy, "Indeed, for this is the greatest hostess club in existence. Come, you and that submissive girl will make fine hostesses."

He went in, motioning for them to follow him, which Katsuki took to whisper menacingly at Izuku, "I will kill your ass."

"Ugh… I felt like I died inside putting up that accent." Ochako groaned. "At least it worked. It seems that whoever's behind this place has some bizarre standards for beauty."

"The sooner we're out of here, the sooner we can forget this." Izuku told them.

"And we take this to our graves." Katsuki said menacingly.

"Agreed." The others said as one as they followed Cognitive Shouto, passing by other charming looking teens their age tended to by other hostesses in sexy outfits.

The room they were in was massive, with many tables, comfy leather couches, and girls serving drinks to the patrons. There were two sets of stairs leading up to a golden door with a red heart painted on it.

"Grr, why'd I get stuck with pears for the fake chest?" Katsuki grumbled as they moved forward, hating the stares on his fake girls.

"You look nice, though." Ochako offered.

"Do you think I care about that!?" the boy growled, though managed to keep it low.

"No, but at least he isn't complaining, right Trickster?" she turned to Joe.

Joe had the option of agreeing or being a smartass:

-"I feel pretty."

"Don't know if that's sarcasm or not…" Izuku would say.

-"Don't envy my beauty."

"Who'd envy you!?" Katsuki would exclaim.

Before their conversation could continue, they found Cognitive Joe walk with Momo behind him, "Hmm… Are these the new girls I asked?" he turned to them, staring hard, "My, what pretties. You did good, my sweet cutie. I didn't expect you to come here as a country girl, but your new friends are a delight to see."

"Is he blind?" Katsuki whispered.

Cognitive Joe turned to Momo, "Now then, Momo-chan, I need you to show them the ropes. But before that…" he approached them, a hand up, "I need to make sure you follow the rules."

Momo's heart almost stopped beating seeing that, "Be careful of his hand, if he can grab you, he'll brand you!"

"Ugh… what unruly girl you are…" the fake Joe started, "Listen, we're here to make sure people understand our status. You've got the idea, don't you? Attention, everyone craves it. Just like Momo-chan over there, she wanted to be appreciated. You want love, don't you?" He walked through the Persona users to her, "After all, why would you do this if you don't want someone's praise? Now, just be a good girl and behave-"

"Now!" Izuku shouted as he grabbed Cognitive Joe by one armpit, Katsuki doing the same on the other side to lift him up.

"What the-" the manager yelled before he was thrown on the floor by the two boys, his back crashing and cracking the expensive marble floor.

"Got it!" Ochako said as she yanked the remote from him, pressing a button labeled: release.

Momo gasped as a collar appeared on her neck, glowing brightly before it shattered into dust. Now free, she moved behind the other teens, happy to be alive, "Thank you!" she said, but was surprised to see that they were still on edge, "What is going on? And your clothes…"

"Don't start." Izuku pleaded, "And stand behind, this is the part where things get hectic."

"Grr… what troublemaking, ugly girls…" Cognitive Joe growled and stood up, his body twitching as his voice changed into a more demonic one, " **I guess I shall change my suit after I deal with you myself…** "

The staff and patrons stepped back, showing that things were getting serious.

"Don't let the dress fool, asshole!" Katsuki pointed at the copy. "We should have done this from the start."

"Indeed, after what you did to Momo-chan, I'm not forgiving you!" Ochako agreed.

"If there's no law here, we're going to show you true justice!" Izuku took a pose as did the others.

Taking note from one of the weirdest clichés to explain, the Persona users grabbed their disguises and threw them off, somehow revealing their hero gear underneath.

" **To believe I let men with no charm here…** " Cognitive Joe growled as the battle started. " **Well, I shall give you a choice. Our Lord is about to awaken, so please do us a favor in our luxurious gallery and enjoy yourselves before leaving, or choose a horrible, humiliating death.** "

Joe stood forward, and chose a good line, "I choose death, yours."

" **Insolent punk!** " the manager aimed a finger forward, calling forth a Shadow, a slime shaped like… something mushroom-shaped, " **Slime** **Mara, make them cry for mercy!** "

"Gross!" Momo and Ochako cried in disgust as they figured what the shape was, and the fact it had a mouth under the tip.

"We need to go, now!" Izuku reminded them, but as soon as they attempted to leave, Slime Mara cut them off.

"The hard way it is, then." Katsuki growled. "Come, Leo!"

The beast tamer appeared, the lion roared out loud as it charged at the slime to deliver a fiery breath… and see that the flames did nothing!

"Let me try! Persona!" Ochako called forth Aquarius, the mermaid freezing the large Shadow… or so she thought, "What!?"

Her ice spike ball crashed against it, but the large monster merely shrugged it off. Momo was too shocked by what was happening to try to make heads or tails of what she just saw.

Next was Joe, "I am thou…" he whispered, Aries appearing and trying to cleave the Shadow with his light surrounded in light… only for it to bounce back.

"Wait, did you see that!?" Izuku asked, before summoning his own Persona, "Rev up, Sagittarius!"

The Rider shot an arrow into the sky, the lightning that rained down showed a barrier protecting Mara, which had been preparing to attack.

" **Kukuku, is that it?** " Cognitive Joe asked mockingly, his voice returning to normal when his body stopped twitching, "You just figured out about the barrier I put? How amusingly childish you are."

Izuku clenched his fists, "We should have figured, this fake represents a big part of the fear feeding this place, so he has control."

"I'll be nice." Cognitive Joe walked to them casually, "I'll let you work for your life, being our hostesses and waiters for the rest of your existence."

"Like Hell we will, moron!" Katsuki shouted, "I'm burning that stupid smile off your face!"

He summoned Leo, the lion blasting a jet of flames straight at the copy, only for the fire to be dispelled by the barrier.

"You fail to understand." Cognitive Joe smirked widely, showing a deranged expression Joe would never be able to replicate, "Our Lord is here. He has yet to awaken to his true form, but he has lent me all this power to keep you from being pests. As part of this Fortress, I shall protect the sacrifice for my Lord to feed off his fear and life to make him a true Lord! When that happens, you shall understand what true despair is!"

"We won't let that happen!" Momo shouted.

"Oh-ho?" Cognitive Joe smiled smugly, "Pray tell, what can you do? Do you want to be praised that much? Are you really in need of someone's love? Kukuku… I can hardly wait to train you properly. Since you can't fight back, I will spare your life. Come to me, Momo-chan, and you won't have to worry about that."

"You're full of-"

"Do you really think they need you?" the fake asked, hitting a nerve, "Oh? Did I get it right? Come on, you can tell me. After all, pretty girls like you should behave and learn what it's like to earn something. Have you actually been useful, though? Has anyone put an effort to remember you after you tried to get their attention?"

"N-No, that's not…" Momo started, shuddering, "It's not like that! I want to help people!"

"And you call yourself a hero." Cognitive Joe wagged a finger mockingly, "How selfish are you, going on a profession to have people praise you. That's all you are, isn't it? You can't turn a blind eye to sad, puppy eyes, because you want to feel like you're doing something helping them. Isn't that the same as me? Feeding off someone's misery? Kukuku, and here you were treating me like a villain, Mom-"

The girl finally snapped, "Don't call me that ever again with that face!" she stepped forward, furious, "I've listened to you gloat like you know me… and I've had it! It's true, I want to feel better to help people, but… I don't want to hear you say it with that face, the face of someone who helped me because they chose to!"

"What're you blabbering about?" Cognitive Joe frowned, "What's so important about helping others, then?"

"I just got it now…" she growled, balling her hands into fists so tightly that her nails dug into her palms, "The more you speak, the more I want to tell you that you're wrong, because you are! When you help someone, when you can do something for them, you give them a little happiness! The same happiness someone gave me when I needed it!" she finally let out all her anger with one sentence, "So shut your mouth, you sick, degenerate son of a bitch!"

" _Quite a good show, my dear!_ " a high-pitched, feminine voice cheered for Momo in her head, creating a jolt of agonizing pain that ripped into her brain while blood splattered on her back, " _To love someone shouldn't require that you throw away your love for yourself. To love yourself isn't to see your own being above those around you. To love is to find bonds to cherish in your soul and that of others, chains that will hold strong through any obstacle. Now, tell me, what do you love enough to say it is worthy of your very self?_ "

Momo's hands went to her back, her eyes flashing yellow, "Isn't that obvious…?" she smiled confidently, pulling out a long staff from her back, "I love this feeling… when I can do something for others!"

" _Contract forged, my dear!_ " the voice giggled, " _I am thou, thou art I… Never lose sight of what you love or let it be tarnished by simple desires. Now, unleash Heaven's fury on those who dare to take it from you!_ "

Finally, Momo pulled out a steel spear with a shout of, "Show them Hell, Virgo!" Blue fire erupted in a beautiful pillar behind her, and powerful gales of wind sent the patrons, the hostesses, and even the fake Joe flying back. The other Persona users stood their ground, awed at what they saw.

"Whoa, that power is insane!" Izuku exclaimed wide-eyed.

Behind Momo stood a tall angel woman. Her long golden hair cascaded down her back in beautiful curls, her wings flapped lightly in the air to keep her floating, and her sun-kissed skin gave her a sensual allure. But beauty wasn't all she had. A gold, featureless mask covered her face with white wings at the sides, and her sinfully curvaceous body was covered in a bizarre Greek armor. A purple breastplate covered like a second skin, with a spike on each breast, her arms and legs were covered in chains acting like fighting gloves and shin guards, and a purple skirt covered her lower side. She then took a textbook karate stance.

"What the Hell!?" the fake Joe asked.

Without Momo saying a word, Virgo flew straight at Slime Mara with a fist reared back and slammed it against the barrier, cracks appearing and spreading before it broke!

"That's more than insane, it's ridiculous!" Katsuki yelped.

Momo twirled her spear, glaring at the manager, "It seems your barrier is as lousy as your charm." She gave him a smirk, "I hope you're ready, for I made sure to remember every single word you spoke to me. I will make you eat those words, along this sickening pit of depravity!" she aimed her spear at the Shadow, "Blow him away, Virgo!"

On her command, Virgo flapped her wings once, the gales of wind that came from them blasted back Slime Mara, sending it flying and crashing into the fake Joe. The real one felt uncomfortable with that image.

But just when they thought he was down, the manager reappeared over the beaten Shadow, " **I've had it with you! Guards, take these bitches to my office to make sure they're well trained!** "

Soon, Shadows started to swarm around the group, and they knew things wouldn't be easy considering that Momo's legs started to shake from her Persona awakening.

"Dammit, we must go!" Izuku cursed.

"Like Hell, I ain't letting that asshole breathe another second!" Katsuki yelled, ready to go after the fake.

"Worry about Momo first!" Joe told him, winning the argument with the furious teen for the time being.

"Fine… But next time we see him, we kill his ass!" the blond said as he and Joe grabbed Momo and carried the exhausted girl away.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Sorry for cutting it short, but this chapter was getting long and I had quite a blast already. Also, before anyone tries to guess: no, the source isn't Mineta. I can understand why you'd think so, but I'll keep it as a surprise when the heroes meet the Lord. Speaking of heroes, I guess it's time to explain the new Persona's main gimmick: high physical attacks and wind magic, making Virgo a very fast and strong Persona.

BIOS:

 **Yaoyorozu Momo**

Arcana: Lovers – Inward duality; to learn to love oneself through the relationships built with others.

Description: former pushover and vice-representative of class A, she's a part of the team fighting Shadows and valuable manager and moral compass.

Persona: Virgo - a powerful angel who fights fair and square with all her heart and her fists.

Swordslinger out!


	9. Dancing blind

I OWN NOTHING

With our prologue for the second Fortress out of the way, I can go a bit nuts and do the typical Persona dissonance of slice of life moments mixed in with RPG adventures.

 **XXXXXX**

"So, what did I miss?" Momo asked them with a tired smile.

To fool the Shadows after them, the quintet slid into a dressing room devoid of any strong cognition from the source. It was a simple place for hostesses to put on makeup, but there were no outfits, thus why they had to steal some from the Shadows. At least they could sit Momo down and let her catch her breath in the Safe Room, as Izuku dubbed the place when they first found it when clothes hunting.

"It's a long story I think it'd be best we save after we get out of here." Izuku told her, "This Safe Room is the only sanctuary we'll get. There may be others, but we've barely covered a small area of this place by the looks of the map we got."

"Still, this… Persona I have." Momo looked at her hands, "Virgo is beyond amazing, it feels as if I've known her for a long time. And you too have one."

"Trickster here is a different case, but yes." Ochako told her.

"Trickster?" she turned to Joe, "What is she talking about?"

"We'll explain when we are safe." Izuku explained again, "For now, just to be on the safe side, we can't let these Shadows know our names. Call me Sage, and the others are Beast, Princess, and, of course, Trickster."

He pointed at the others and Momo nodded, "Hmm… is that so?" she stood tall, arms crossed and eyes closed in deep thought, "Then you four are using fake names to fool someone or something. In that case, I guess I could use a name too. They may know my name, but there's obviously something here at work if they have seen the real you and that manager is what comes out."

Joe didn't like the memory of his fake, "I'd rather not talk about it." Was his first option, though he went with, "He made me feel like punching myself."

"Agreed, that asshole pissed me off even more than the real pain in the ass." Katsuki growled before turning to the Wild Card user, "Anyway, what's her name going to be?"

"Wait, I'm not choosing it?" Momo asked, baffled.

Ochako tilted her head to the side, "We actually let Trickster choose it, but I guess you can do so."

Momo grew flustered, a smile on her face, "Well, if you grant me the honor then I guess I can't decline."

"She totally wanted to choose her own codename." Izuku whispered in disbelief.

"What to go with…?" she thought hard for a couple seconds before her eyes lit up, "If it's me, it has to be something with my Persona and spear. Call me Warrior."

Ochako hummed, "It feels odd, Trickster has been choosing our names so far. There's a lot of fun letting him think on one."

"I-I see…" Momo grew flustered, "Sorry, I didn't think it was a tradition, but I'd still like to be called Warrior."

"Fine by me, so long as we get going and kick that fake's teeth in." Katsuki growled at the memory of the copy.

Izuku hummed, "Still, for someone to see Joe like that… I've thought it could be one of the students in our academy, but who?"

"I saw a man in dark clothing walking by…" Momo informed them, wincing at the memory, "I couldn't see him well or do much except hear a couple words about this place. Sorry, I was too afraid to dare look."

"It's not much to go by, but now we know someone is controlling this place." Izuku said.

"What about the Fly Men?" Ochako asked.

"If it were one of those guys, I believe she'd have been way more shocked and recognize it easily." The freckled boy sighed, "Those guys sure aren't easy to forget in this mess of a place."

Katsuki gained a large, bloodthirsty grin, "Heh, just wait until I see them again and I'll make sure everyone forgets their existence."

"I shall ask for details later." Momo said warily before asking something important, "What's our plan now?"

"We should get out." Izuku informed them.

"Like Hell!" Katsuki snapped, "After all this time waiting for a chance to get to those bastards, we're letting them go like that!? I get it that this chick's tired, but she looks fine now and can handle herself!"

"Listen for once!" Momo exclaimed, making the blond back down, "The source, the sacrifice must be one of our fellow students! Midoriya's right! If we get out, we can prepare ourselves better, not to mention find information about the sacrifice! We need to find out what students are missing, and try and build a psychological profile to prepare ourselves. Not to mention security must have tightened after our fight!"

"R-Right!" Izuku replied, focusing on the task at hand, "As she said, as soon as we figure who is missing and is the source of this place, the sooner we can make a plan and get to him."

"What if it backfires and it's a random twit?" Katsuki asked, "We should try to stay our ground and fight, dammit. The sooner these assholes become worm shit, the better."

"You've seen how those Shadows can resist our attacks thanks to the manager." Momo countered calmly, "Charging headfirst against him would be suicide. For now, we need a plan to take counter his powers, and make sure we can take him out without problems. You heard him, he has full control of this place, so he makes the rules."

Katsuki growled, "Shit… Fine, you're right." he crossed his arms before turning to Joe, "What say you? How should we deal with that bastard using your face?"

Joe's answers were simple: "Sneak on him." The first one was solid, but he also had, "Act like ninjas."

Izuku's eyes lit up, "Of course, if we remain hidden, he won't be able to change this place's layout or Shadows to his advantage. Still, if we are seen then the defenses will get tighter."

"So we're even more covert, huh?" Ochako commented, smiling slightly, "Sounds like a cool old-fashioned manga."

"That's one way to put it." Momo stated with a small smile, "Alright, let's go."

"Wait, I almost forgot!" Izuku exclaimed before pulling out a simple airsoft modeled after a hunting rifle, smiling sheepishly, "I found this at a pawn shop the other day and thought it'd be a good addition if anyone wanted to stick to something different. You can have it, Yaoyorozu. It will… just work on Shadows, trust me."

"After all I've seen, I'm willing to believe you." The girl took the rifle and slung it behind her shoulder, feeling safe with the wood and steel weapon's weight.

"We should definitely reorganize our party." Izuku told Joe, "You're our guide and trump card with your many Personas, Trickster, so you'll be needed at the lead. However, with this many of us… Hmm… I'd say one should stick on the back. Focusing on getting ahead is good and all, but we can have backup in cases we face overwhelming Shadows or other dangerous cognitions of-"

"Do you speak English!?" Katsuki snapped.

Izuku jumped a few inches back from the screaming, "One of us stays behind while a group of four sweeps the floor."

"Got it." Katsuki nodded.

"We should let Trickster decide, since he'll be our lead." Momo stated.

Joe didn't feel comfortable, but tried to think of what to do. He did get along somewhat well with the others. Katsuki was at least fighting along them, Ochako was more than happy to help, Izuku was a great brain to have around, and Momo showed she could kick ass with weapons. Of them all, he had fought with Izuku the most, so it pained him a bit to put him behind as backup.

"Alright, let's get our asses outta here." The blond told them as they finally exited the Safe Room.

Once out, they all put their backs to the walls and hid in the darkness with Joe at the lead. Using his third eye, he could see powerful Shadows strengthening their defenses.

Izuku spoke to him, "Let's try to avoid combat. If a Shadow blocks our path, sneak around it. Then again, we may need to fight, so it's up to you whether we ambush them or not."

Joe nodded and started darting from one wall to the other, hiding behind pillars, and even jumping up walls and decorations like statues of young girls in swimsuits. However, a door was blocked by a large Shadow in a bunny girl suit that barely contained her assets. She happily wiggled her wide hips and tiny waist to a silent beat while holding a tray with drinks. And the dark aura oozing from her said she was strong.

"No other choice, then." Momo said, "Trickster, I believe that's where I came in from. But that Shadow isn't moving… If we could just get that thing out of our way."

"Hmm…" Ochako hummed before grinning, "I got an idea. Trickster, come here."

He leapt at her side, and soon felt her touching him everywhere she could, making Katsuki angry, "Oi, what're you feeling him up for?"

Joe blushed but Ochako's explanation soon made sense, "I'm going to throw him above it using my Quirk. Once he's over that Shadow, it'll be a piece of cake to ambush it."

"You have one shot, make it count." Momo told her.

Ochako sucked in air and nodded determinedly. Joe felt as if his insides turned into a balloon as she lifted him like a ball over a shoulder before throwing him over the Shadow's eye level. Soon, he was right over her, and turned to give Ochako a thumb up. With a smile, the girl let him fall, and he used something he wanted to use for a while: Flare.

 **FLARE TIPS:**

-Using it before battle allows you to stun Shadows at the expense of ammo. Press the right button when it's shown or don't press anything to save ammo. Failing will leave you vulnerable. Use it carefully!

Instead of just striking the Shadow with his sword, Joe landed in front of it with a smile, barely giving it time to react before using a move he saw Mina use with his own addition. Leaning back with a hand on his hip, he pulled out his revolver, spun around, and fired with his arm extended, holding the pose. The bunny girl was blasted back, while also surprised by the ridiculous move she saw from the showoff boy.

The move did use ammo, but it stunned the Shadow, leaving another female entity stunned for a bit. It was a high-risk, high-reward move that would've blown in his face if he messed up, but it was good that he didn't. Before the team was a dizzy Valkyrie. The female horse rider was holding her head, completely exposed for an all-out attack, which the team did.

However, despite their rush of strikes, the Shadow stood up, growling, "So you're the punks trying to leave this club of beauty!"

She was hurt, but still stood strong, as did the furious Momo, "Beauty!? Don't make me laugh! This is all shallow, all glitter and no soul!"

"Silence!" the Shadow roared, "We pretty girls are meant get attention while you uglies can rot for all I care! That's the only way to get someone's eyes!"

Seeing that there was no more talking to her, Joe rushed to strike hard and fast, slashing her diagonally before using some Flare again. Flipping backwards, he fired another shot, doubling his damage.

Momo followed the attack, "Out of my sight!" she twirled her spear before slashing the horse rider, and just as easily stopped all momentum to stab her before retreating.

The Valkyrie went after her, clashing her steel against Momo before the vice-representative was kicked down by the horse.

Ochako was quick to react, "Give us a hand, Aquarius!" the mermaid was swift to heal Momo's wounds, leaving her good as new.

Katsuki was next, "Eat this!"

The boy jumped at the horsewoman and brought down both his axes, which met only air as a simple tug of the reigns made the horse jump away from him.

"We need to slow her down, strike her ride's legs!" Izuku told them from behind, having examined enough.

Joe nodded and summoned another Persona, "Jack Frost!" the snowman laughed as he blasted the horse's legs with ice, freezing it and the warrior woman in place.

Momo smiled at the opening, "Use all your strength!" she commanded her Persona, her eyes flashing with power for a critical hit.

Virgo flew at the Valkyrie at high speeds, delivering a solid knee strike right on her face that sent both flying higher. With the horsewoman completely defenseless, the angel punched her in the face with all her might. Valkyrie landed on the floor hard enough to crack it, vulnerable for the heroes who surrounded her and took aim for a hold-up. She said nothing, she merely glared. Thus, they launched a final all-out attack!

Momo cheered slightly and felt it was her time to shine with a pose at the end. When Valkyrie fell one last time, the ponytailed beauty turned her back to the fallen Shadow. Casually putting a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned her head to look at it with a small smile. Keeping the casual act, she placed her index and middle fingers on her lips before blowing a kiss to the fallen enemy. As she did so, the background changed into a field covered with red roses, and written in cursive handwriting were the words, "Touch me and feel my thorns."

With the Shadow gone and a shout of, "Let's haul ass!" from Katsuki, the team regrouped outside the school, and could see what it really was.

"Is this the school?" Ochako asked in shock seeing a while building with posters of girls displayed everywhere and pink hearts decorating it. Golden pillars adorned the main entrance, with a red carpet leading to it.

"All Fortresses must be different if they reflect a person's inner fears." Izuku mentioned, "Still, whoever and whatever fuels the fear here must have some messed up traumas."

"Can I get an explanation or do I need to wait some more?" Momo asked slightly impatient, arms crossed under her breasts.

"Give us some time." Izuku pleaded, "We should go back to the real world and explain everything to All Might too."

Everyone agreed and walked past Marianne, who Momo stared at quizzically, "W-What's a little girl doing here?"

"Helping you all." The tiny Velvet Room resident answered, hands on her hips, "And who do you think you are walking around here? I came here as soon as I felt an entrance to The Nightmare near my pet's school. I don't recall seeing you here."

"Wait, could there be more entrances?" Izuku asked, panicking at the idea.

Marianne hummed, "No way. I would've noticed, unless she…" the tiny girl went silent, realization hitting her with shock, "I… uh… may have been distracted…"

"Some help you are." Katsuki growled, and was immediately smacked by the small girl's riding crop, "Ow!"

"Silence, it was for your own good!" she shouted, flustered, "I was doing my best getting all the required preparations for your entrance to greet you all here! Do you think my grandiose introductions are done on the spot!? I take time and effort to make sure you all know your places!" she then started to tear up, "I… I really want to make an impression on you…"

Momo's heart was stolen then and there, "You are the cutest thing ever!" a large smile spread on her face, her eyes turning into hearts before she petted Marianne.

Ochako joined her, "I know, right?" she petted the girl too, her eyes staring at nothing but Marianne.

"S-Stop it… it feels too good…" the small one whined, pouting cutely while inwardly melting from the pats to her head.

Joe could either stop them with a simple sentence of, "We need to go." But he went with, "Can I join?"

Izuku and Katsuki stared in awkward silence as the poor Velvet Room assistant was petted, Izuku voicing the two's thoughts, "Things are way too weird already."

XXXXXX

"The situation's worse than I thought." Aizawa said at the principal's office once the teens gave their report.

Said teens were there, Izuku nodding, "Could you give us an idea of what this missing student could be?"

"It's a bit late to start searching." Aizawa sighed, "All students have gone home while others either ran off or were picked by their parents. We'd have to count them tomorrow. And even then, the list could grow if the parents don't let them come any longer. It may have been a paparazzi, but things are already fishy and they may suspect something."

"Worry not, we shall put all our efforts to find who could be this victim." All Might answered, "However, to see another Persona user here with us is outstanding."

"I am the most astonished out of us, trust me." Momo answered, "This is a lot to take in."

"For now, you should rest." The principal told them, "There's not much any of us can do. You mentioned that the ritual that happened would only come this full moon, right?"

"When Katsuki was taken there was a full moon that night." Izuku commented.

"So we're operating on werewolf logic?" Ochako asked curiously.

"That's one way to put it…" Izuku commented.

"Whatever's happening, we have a time limit set for us." All Might said and stood tall, "We must combine our efforts to save this sacrifice. As heroes, it is our duty to protect those who are within our reach."

Katsuki spoke up next, "Then let's hurry up, I don't want to let whoever caused this to run away."

"Ah yes, our mystery man…" the principal turned to Momo, "Yaoyorozu-san, is there truly no other clue that has resurfaced so far?"

"I'm afraid I only got what I told you about." She sighed, "I don't even recall what his voice sounded like."

"In that case, you should rest." The principal took out cups out of his desk and started filling them with tea, "Take a sip, everyone. You need it."

Momo tried to argue, "But we're fine, I am not that…"

She shut up when the principal handed her a full cup, "Please, consider this a small celebration for a new member of our little group."

Everyone took a cup and nodded, Momo smiling softly, "Thank you."

The principal ended the meeting with a word of warning, "Be on your way home, and keep your eyes peeled. The more we find out of The Nightmare, the more dangerous it seems to become."

They all nodded and soon the five teens were outside, walking into the empty streets with no other students in sight.

"Everyone is gone." Ochako stated, "It's kind of eerie."

"It is late…" Izuku sighed, "My mom would have worried herself into a breakdown if I hadn't message her already."

"Ugh… that old hag's going to grill my ass…" Katsuki groaned before turning to Joe, "At least you're lucky, not having a mother to nag at you for being late."

"Oh, I just remembered!" Ochako exclaimed suddenly, clasping her hands before turning to Momo, "Yaoyorozu-san, you were pretty… angry when you yelled at that cognition. You also mentioned something about hating the fact that it was using Shades' face. What happened between you two?"

Ochako's question was filled with innocence, which is why the two other boys had other ideas as they turned curiously to the currently nervous vice-representative.

"Well…" she cleared her throat and shut her eyes, "I… I meant what I said. It's because I was in a time of need and when he came to help me there was something odd…" she crossed her arms, "It didn't feel like he wanted to feel good or have me owe him a favor. It wasn't like he was doing it to be a model student. He just did it because he wanted to, he chose to. That kindness is why I was so furious with that copy."

"Using the face of someone who was kind to you to say those things…" Ochako thought on it, "Yeah, I'd be really mad if someone used my Papa and Mama's faces to say the same."

"I guess I do owe you one." Momo said as she turned to the Trickster, "Not many would have done that for a person they barely knew. For that, I thank you and plan to return the favor…" she paused for a second before her eyes lit up, "Ah, I got it! I could try and teach you guys a couple things about how to handle your weapons. I may use staves most of the time, but I'm skilled with other weaponry-oriented martial arts."

Joe smiled back, happy to have her on the team, ' _Momo's determination is overflowing…_ ' he thought, and someone was happy he noticed.

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the Lovers Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

Lovers: Yaoyorozu Momo.

Rank 1: Disciple – Attack lower-level Shadows suffering from status conditions with a two-hit physical attack for more damage.

After that, everyone went home and prepared themselves for what would happen next.

XXXXXX

The day after the incident that Izuku decided to step back from his new role as class representative and give it to Tenya. Joe nodded in approval of the decision, but still felt worried. From the corner of his eye he could see that the others were the same. Katsuki was eyeing everyone suspiciously, Ochako tried to see if anyone acted differently, Momo forced herself too much to remain stoic, and Izuku was checking his notes.

It was after classes that Aizawa gave them the bad news, "Not a single student is missing. All teachers have contacted any missing one, and they're either sick at home or dealing with overprotective parents."

"Then we just wasted our time!" Katsuki growled, "See, we should have gone to get the source right from the start!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Aizawa reprimanded him, zipping up his sleeping bag right under his unshaven chin, "All I can do now is wait for orders. So far we got over twenty days before the final day. I suggest you use your time wisely. You can go into The Nightmare if you want, but you're going in blind just like before."

"No, the sacrifice must be a student." Izuku argued, "Even if no one has disappeared, the sacrifice knew our class enough to make cognitive versions of two of us."

Momo nodded, "It would have to be someone who has seen Brown interact with others. The question is, who?"

They turned to the shades-wearing boy, who shrugged.

"Back to fucking square one, then." Katsuki growled.

"Not really." Izuku commented, "There are two theories I have. The sacrifice may not be in there, in a sense."

"What?" Ochako was puzzled, "But Kacchan was there when they were making that big Fortress."

"Yeah, but he had been targeted before." Izuku crossed his arms, "It's possible that the lord was Kacchan's Shadow. Sacrifices are the real selves, that's why he was taken there until the very last day, to awaken the Shadow, the lord. Shadows are like our Personas, we've even seen Joe getting new ones from them. That's what has me thinking that maybe Shadows are corrupt Personas, if it makes sense."

Momo caught on quickly, "So the sacrifice is the person in the flesh offered to their… Shadow?"

"It's the best I got." Izuku sighed, "Either that, or it could be like a horror movie. Whoever's in there is the real person, and whoever's here…"

"Perhaps that could explain this brand…" Aizawa muttered softly, looking at his hand, "I ran before I was taken, and I'm still myself."

"This is getting more confusing by the second…" Ochako groaned, feeling a headache coming up.

Momo spoke next, "Our matter at hand is perhaps even worse than that movie. If someone from our class is alone there, then we must find out who it is posthaste."

"How!? It's fucking Saturday!" Katsuki grunted and scratched his head with a hand, "Everyone's gone home and tomorrow's a day off, so catching this one will be impossible!"

"We have to at least try." Momo said before turning to their teacher, "Can you pass the word to the other teachers? We'll do what we can on our side."

"I can get you some addresses and numbers of your fellow classmates to help you." Aizawa mumbled as he wiggled in his sleeping bag, with a notebook sliding out under his chin.

When their teacher plopped down and started rolling away in his sleeping bag, everyone decided not to question what they saw even as sweat dripped down their heads.

"We got this class, but what about the others?" Ochako asked.

"Let's start here and bother about that later if we don't find any clues." Momo told them and analyzed the pictures and addresses, "There's five of us, leaving 15 candidates on this classroom. Todoroki's out since we saw his cognitive self there, thus we have fourteen students to track. That's three students for four of us and two for another to investigate."

"How do you propose we do that?" Katsuki sighed tiredly, "It's not like we can just go and say we think they're afraid of hostess clubs…"

"All we can do is try to make some conversation with them and see if anything triggers a reaction." Momo offered, "I shouldn't say this, but try to be discreet. If they ask why you're looking for them, make up any excuse like needing notes or cash. Try to make it believable, at least. So long as you get the conversation rolling and any clue to a link between them and that Fortress."

"Are you sure Kacchan should be alone in this?" Izuku asked.

"Oi!" the blond exclaimed.

And the vice-representative didn't miss a beat, "No, but we need to do what we can with what we got. Now, let's see who we are going to follow…"

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I know, this hasn't been a very interesting chapter, an exciting one, or even a thrilling one. And it's short, but at the very least I will try to make it up to you guys with bits using Jane Brown, the female counterpart.

(Meeting Eijirou at school)

"Hey!" the boy bowed to her deeply before standing up with a warm grin, "You're that cool girl who helped me when I needed a hand the most. Thank you! I swear I'll repay the favor."

Jane had some good options to retort to that:

-"How's a date sound?"

-"Would you do… anything?"

That would get the redhead boy to jump straight up, blushing up a storm, "W-Whoa! I-I mean, I'd be… But I barely… Uh…"

Itsuka would arrive, giggling, "I can see why you'd enjoy this, but please don't flirt like that around this place. Teachers will be upset. Oh, and I should thank you too." She gave her hand to the foreign girl, "I'm Kendo Itsuka, it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"Oh… Kirishima Eijirou here, and… uh, same." The boy rubbed the back of his head, his blush still tinting his cheeks.

(Velvet Room Assistant's offer)

Jane would find the boy standing politely before her, adjusting his glasses, "I am here on my own to aid you, milady. I know I may not look like much, and my sisters tend to bully me and my brother…" he whispered the last bit to himself but shook his head to get back on track, "But I shall not let you down. I have a proposition, you see. I'd like your help with certain favors. To see you grow stronger, of course."

Jane watched how he cutely adjusted his glasses while trying to find the right words.

Clearing his throat, Thomas faced her right in the eye, "If you are brave enough, I shall allow you to see these challenges. They shall truly test your mettle, and in return I'll do my best to reward you. As your guide and class representative, I desire nothing more than to aid you in being a proper student."

Jane liked a certain part a lot, "You'd reward me any way I wanted?"

Thomas' face would make Eijirou's face look pale, "M-Milady, please behave yourself as a true model student should!"

(The team meeting the Velvet Room Assistant)

After Thomas appeared out of nowhere, and hurriedly grabbed Jane's hand to guide her to the Velvet Room, he'd stop with a moment to realize what he did.

"O-Oh my!" he took his hand from hers, blushing up a storm, "I-I am so deeply sorry! T-To… touching a lady without her permission, what was I thinking!?"

"Oi, little shit!" Katsuki would come in, a fist reared back… and find it stopped by a suddenly serious looking Thomas.

"Sir." The boy said sternly, glaring at the blond without fear and the meek side gone, replaced by the eyes of a man who had seen a million battles and lost none, "I'd appreciate your language to be toned down. A lady is before us both. Should you use such vile words again before her, I shall make you regret them."

Katsuki was surprised, but stepped up, "Try it, you little punk!"

He would try to hit Thomas again, only to be smacked on the face with the small boy's book, which bounced back to its master, marveling Jane.

As Katsuki hit the ground, the small boy kept his cool, "I warned you once, sir. That is more than enough for rude men like you." Thomas replied coldly, adjusting his glasses.

"This k-kid's dangerous…" Izuku whispered from shock, stepping back with wide-eyes.

Ochako stared at the boy in awe, "He is so… so…" her eyes turned into hearts as she squealed, "Adorable!"

Thomas had half a second to gasp before he was petted, "Wait, milady! I c-can't take it! P-Please desist!"

Seeing him shudder and whimper cutely under Ochako's petting made said girl smile more, "Precious, pure… must pet…"

"Brown-san, can you do something?" Izuku basically pleaded.

She did, she joined Ochako, "N-No more… I'm at my limit…" Thomas shivered as he fell to his knees, blushing and making Izuku feel uncomfortable.

"This kid's going to need therapy soon." The freckled boy sighed tiredly.

(Magician's second rank)

"I'm sorry if it's not to a girl's liking, but this is my little home away from home." The salad head told Jane, who smiled back.

She stared at pictures of some heroes as Izuku went to look around merchandise of new heroes until she stopped at a poster of All Might.

"He's really amazing, isn't he?" Izuku said softly when noticing what she was staring at, "He can save everyone with a smile, makes you feel protected… I kinda wish I was like that."

Jane gave him a soft smile, "Who says you aren't?"

He'd chuckle, "Come on, you don't have to cheer me up. But thanks." He felt like a weight had been lifted, "Truth be told, I never expected to see a girl as bold as you coming to this place with me. It's still taking me some effort to believe it… Uh… I'm making this awkward, aren't I?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to look for something else to do and stepped towards a poster of Mt. Lady.

"Oh look, they already got her some posters." He said in awe, "It's been almost a year since she started debuting. Then again, she's been trying hard to make a name for herself calling for attention."

Jane could try to be the jealous type, but that wasn't her, "Seems like she's doing a good job."

Izuku would sigh, "Yeah, but that may be a problem. Heroes fighting over the spotlight…" he turned to look at the All Might poster, "I guess they need fame, but it feels… wrong, in a way."

Jane noticed his train of thought, "It motivates people, like you."

Izuku smiled, a sincere grin with some tint to his cheeks, "I guess so… Heh, thinking about it, if it wasn't for the way they inspire others, I wouldn't even be here…"

Jane smiled fondly at him, ' _I can sense Izuku's determination burning…_ '

After getting a rank up, they went their separate ways, though learning about heroes increased her knowledge.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's it for now. Sorry if you wanted more, but I ran low on creative juices after the last bit of this omake.

Next chapter, Joe will have to find students to identify the source of the Fortress at the school. Why don't you leave suggestions? I could use them for ideas on who he could talk to as well as possibilities for comedy or a setting for a future social link. Leave your suggestions in your reviews. To be frank, it is hard to do some social links since we don't see much of the MHA cast being themselves, so I'm winging it most of the time.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless.

Oh yeah, Thomas was designed to be that cute kid that girls tend to play with at first due to me watching Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid out of curiosity. Then, the idea of making him somewhat bipolar if another male is rude, loud, aggressive, or a jerk just hit me like a truck. Or rather, it hit me as hard as that book hit Katsuki's face. Yeah, if it isn't Marianne, it'll be Thomas keeping him in line. You can try and discuss which is worse for him.

Swordslinger out!


	10. Behind glass doors

I OWN NOTHING

Time to try to blend in slice of life anime storytelling with JRPG formulas of mini-quests for main story missions… I can see myself failing miserably here.

 **XXXXXX**

' _I have to look for Aoyama Yuuga, Asui Tsuyu and Iida Tenya._ ' Joe thought as he exited the school and went to the dorms, ' _I can use the dorms' phone to call their homes and get a change of clothes._ '

After doing so, going back to his white slacks and pink tee, he walked to the phone and started dialing the numbers given to him on a slip of paper. The others had their targets and he had his to deal with. Katsuki was given less for the obvious reason that he was the least social of the party, and he was given the two more likely to talk to him.

"Hello, this is the Aoyama house. Huh? A classmate of Yuuga's? Well, if you're looking for him, that boy went to the underground mall. If you see any stylish shops, go there."

"Yes, this is Asui. Big sis? Are you one of her classmates? Well, she went to the underground mall to buy tonight's dinner. If you want to meet her, you can go there."

"This is the Iida residence; may I ask who are you? Oh my, you're one of his classmates. Well, he is here, busy. Perhaps you should come later. We'll wait for you."

' _The underground mall it is._ ' He thought and went there immediately.

Surprisingly, the place wasn't as crowded as he thought it'd be with it being so lively and colorful. Truth be told, even during villains' attacks on the city the malls and establishments would still find a way to be open. It was fortunate to him there was conference going for some new pros to gain more popularity. Men would go due to Mt. Lady being there, and mothers would take hero-loving children to see the pros.

All in all, it made finding anyone easier, and it made him stand like a sore thumb with his clothes.

"Ah, the foreign student that was concerned over Yaoyorozu yesterday." He found his first target already wearing a frilly white shirt and stylish jeans.

Despite his shades, Joe had to close his eyes slightly due to a mysterious set of sparkles surrounding the flamboyant boy.

"I've heard you've been looking for me, but didn't think it'd find you in such tacky clothing…" he eyed him, frowning slightly, "That combination of color doesn't do your body type justice."

Joe was about to retort, say it was his parents' choice and not his, ' _I should've never let my mom buy me clothes again._ '

Before he could put his thoughts into words, he watched Yuuga turn, "Come on, dear foreign student, it's time you get a makeover and find your true self!"

Joe was baffled, but had a job to do and followed suit.

The two entered a small store with many trendy outfits that Yuuga was eyeing, "Hmm… You could go with a bad boy style to boost your bravery… Perhaps even try an intellectual's look, or something charming… To think I'd find the perfect guinea pig…" he chuckled, worrying Joe who felt the back of his head start sweating, "But after seeing you, I know it!"

In a split second, Joe had a set of clothes in his arms and Yuuga pushing him into a dressing room.

There he was, on the other side, in the privacy of the room, with Yuuga talking, "Try it on, and feel like an improved version of yourself!"

It took Joe some time, but he was out in a purple shit he had untucked, a pair of jeans, and a black hoodie with medium-length sleeves and yellow highlights that complimented his shades.

"Très magnifique!" Yuuga said as he used his hands to make a frame to observe Joe better, "Yes… I can feel it, you're giving a more confident vibe! I bet you can feel your boldness increasing!"

Joe pushed up his shades with a finger, smiling at his new look on a mirror.

 **CHIC BOUTIQUE:**

\- Using different clothes in your conversations with your allies or other activities will increase the skill points you earn. There are different variations, use them wisely.

"Hmm… I shall call this, the Bold Bad Guy." Yuuga said with a large smile, "Your guts shall make lesser men envy you, and your charm will woo the dames. Ah, how I impress myself at times."

Joe had to return to the matter at hand, and had some options: "I need to ask you something" and "How am I paying for this?"

Yuuga wagged a finger, "Worry not, I shall pay for it. After all, I needed a guinea pig like you to try a few ideas. Consider us even, you got style and I got inspiration. After all, you came here to ask for help, right?"

Joe started to sweat more, ' _He's definitely not the Fortress' source._ '

Yuuga then patted his shoulder, "Alright, now go out there and keep impressing everyone! And if you need to look your best or dare outfits in any situation, come to me!"

Joe sweated even more when Yuuga put on a dramatic pose by turning his arms up into a V, which the foreign boy awkwardly did too to try to not be disrespectful, ' _I better find the others._ '

After that embarrassing moment, Joe took a look around the stores for something that could be needed for a dinner.

"Hi." a monotone voice said from behind him, and Joe nearly jumped out of his skin when seeing Tsuyu right behind him, "I got a call saying you were looking for me. What do you need seeing me face to face for?"

Joe was unsure of how to reply, but noticed her clothes that covered her body almost fully: a large coat, a long skirt, and gloves. She looked absolutely small when compared to him due to walking hunched over, but it wasn't all that distracting. It gave him a crick on the neck having to look down at her, but nothing to worry about.

"Are you going to answer?" she spoke monotonously, but he could tell she was busy, "Sorry for being rude, but could you cut this short, ribbit?"

He tilted his head at the odd frog sound, but did his best to ignore it and contemplate his lies:

\- "I wanted to ask you out."

"You're not my type." She'd say straight to his face.

\- "I forgot…"

"You're a bad liar, ribbit." She wouldn't miss a bit.

\- "I need help."

"You're hiding something." She'd state firmly.

Aborting was a good option, but before he could after he failed miserably, she spoke again.

"I can tell you got something on your mind." She started, "I am the kind of girl who blurts out what first comes to her mind. You hang a lot around Midoriya, whose Quirk looks like All Might's. Perhaps you two have something special with him, ribbit. I've heard Bakugo is the same. So you coming to me means there's something important you can't tell me about, ribbit."

Joe was legitimately scared of how good her intuition was, mostly since the only person with that kind of detective skill was Izuku. Tsuyu sounded far more confident in her theory, though.

"I won't bother you asking for details." She looked ahead at the store before her, "You seem like a nice enough guy on the outside, but there's something odd about you. If you want to talk about anything, I'd like some help getting and carrying a few things, ribbit."

He could see where she was going with that line, ' _This is an odd way to earn her trust, but it's all I have._ '

After seeing him nod, she nodded back, "Good, come here and get…"

Moments later, Joe was carrying handfuls of plastic bags and helping Tsuyu get home without the frog girl bothered by the weight of her groceries.

All the while, he had an odd feeling, "We're nearly there…" she said, turning to him and eyeing him a second longer than needed.

Gears were turning in his head at her odd behavior, ' _Is she testing me or studying me?_ ' he asked, both were good possibilities.

"You must really want some answers if you made it this far, ribbit." Tsuyu's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

She kept facing straight ahead, but continued talking while he continued carrying the bags.

"You're the one guy who's really hard to read in our class." That intrigued him, "I've seen you interact with people, and it's as if you manage to fit. There is something about you, like you're putting on a new mask. To talk to everyone and get to know them, you change, ribbit. That's why I wanted to ask…"

There was a pause, but he was patient, though he could choose to ask what she meant he chose silence.

Shaking her head, she continued, "You make it seem so easy, ribbit. Putting yourself in their shoes and saying what they want to hear. Do you really mean those words or just want something in return?"

Joe was put in a pickle, but could see her point. However, he was at a loss:

\- "I do."

If that were his answer, Tsuyu could hear something in him, "You sounded a bit unsure, ribbit."

\- "I don't know."

With that as his answer, Tsuyu would nod once, "At least you were honest, ribbit."

In the end, she'd turn to him and say something he needed to hear, "You don't seem like a bad guy, but those you've gotten close to aren't either. Whatever you're doing, I'd suggest you are true to yourself. Make your words really mean something for them, ribbit."

He nodded, feeling strange, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders yet a new one had been added on them, ' _She's definitely not the sacrifice, but her words…_ '

She took the bags from him, ending his train of thought, "I'll carry them now. Thank you for helping me. I hope you find what you want one day, ribbit."

XXXXXX

After the slight existential dilemma he had with Tsuyu, Joe steeled himself to go to the Iida residence. It was an apartment atop a large building, showing that they were truly elites.

"Hello, you are Brown, right?" said an older-looking version of Tenya in a simple white shirt and jeans, "Name's Tensei, and my little brother should be done soon. Come on in."

He thanked the man with a bow of the head and walked into an apartment that put his to shame. It made it easy to guess which was his class representative's room due to the large glasses collection on the walls. Inside, Tenya was busy checking some books about the school's rules and others about proper management. He was taking it so seriously it was like seeing a machine at work.

"Please sit down." Tensei offered him the couch while he went to the kitchen, "Allow me to apologize for him if he doesn't reply. He's been like that ever since he heard he's now class representative."

"Brother, please keep it down." Tenya asked, still focused on his books.

Tensei chortled as he came to the living room with some water, "Once again, excuse my little robot of a brother."

Joe accepted the water kindly and waited patiently and silently.

At least Tensei was there, "You have a guest, Tenya. Try to not scare him off."

The younger brother sighed and got up, "Alright, alright, who is it…?" he went silent when seeing the foreign boy, "I know it'll be rude to ask, but I have to. What are you doing here?"

"He came to talk, little bro." Tensei said as he passed his brother, ruffling his hair much to the younger Iida's dismay.

"Please take it seriously, this is the guy I've mentioned." Tenya whispered.

Tensei chuckled, "Come on, he seems nice and fun, if a bit on the silent side."

Tenya turned to Joe, "Anyway, before I appear rude, I have to be blunt to you." He stared the youth in the eyes, "You are quite an odd influence to those around you."

"Huh, that sounds like a compliment." Tensei joked.

Tenya growled, "It shouldn't be." He sighed, rubbing his temples with a hand, "He has managed to befriend good people, yet also hangs out with the likes of Bakugo. Not only that, you've been getting close to the female students around the school, and tend to joke around stealing their hearts."

Tensei started snickering, "Wow, sounds like he could be giving you tips."

"No way." Tenya stood tall and firm, "Brother, treat this seriously. If he let the idea sink into others that they can do as they please, go around chasing girls, there'd be chaos. Why, some girls already started some rumors and the network gossip is the last thing we need. Not to mention, his rebellious attitude won't be a good example for others."

Suddenly, the gears in Joe's head started to turn.

Tensei held up his hands to calm down his brother, "Relax already, robot boy. Your friend here doesn't seem like the playboy type… Uh, no offense."

Joe waved dismissively.

Tenya sighed, "You may be right, but such an attitude shouldn't be tolerated. Freedom is a good thing, but if people abuse it for their own desires, it could be chaos."

Tensei shrugged, "Perhaps he came to meet his class representative to learn of that and learn how to be better."

"W-Well…" Tenya grunted, "That is a valid point, but I still have to stick to my previous statement. He isn't one to stick for rules."

Tensei grinned as he turned to Joe, "So, are you really that much of a rulebreaker?"

Joe liked the guy, so he had some options to keep the comedy going:

\- "Bad to the bone, baby."

"Don't give my brother any fuel, please!" Tenya groaned while Tensei grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

\- "I try to follow your bro's example."

"Then try to do the robot dance." Tensei quipped while Tenya fumed.

"Anyway, I should be glad you came here." Tenya started, regaining his composure after coughing into his fist, though he was still visibly mad.

"That's a change." Tensei said, "You've never brought someone home."

"It's for his own good." Tenya worried Joe with those words, "I can tell him all the school's rules for him to follow so he can help me prevent it from being a pit of indulgence."

Joe knew he would never get back some precious hours of his life if he didn't do something:

\- "I have something to do."

\- "My schedule's a bit busy."

\- "I have a date with a cute girl."

Tensei nodded, knowing what he meant, "Give him a break, little bro. You're not his dad."

Tenya groaned but conceded, "Fine, if you have some appointments, I guess I shall let you go. However, when we go back to school, you should try to learn its rules."

XXXXXX

Joe sat in his bed in his pajamas, and it wasn't long before his phone began ringing.

Midoriya – I had no luck on my side, what about you?

Bakugo – I shook that Mineta shrimp for info, but he didn't spill any beans!

Uraraka – I tried talking to the other girls, but they dragged me into a shopping spree…

Yaoyorozu – All I achieved were good cake recipes.

Brown – Found him!/Bow to my skills!

Bakugo – Wait, you found him!? For real!?

Brown – It's our class representative./Iida's the source, no doubt.

Midoriya – Are you absolutely sure?

Brown – He fears anarchy at the school./He sees troublemakers as indulgent.

Uraraka – That actually makes sense, he did see you as a troublemaker at first.

Yaoyorozu – The way he tries to keep order… It's terrifying how that Fortress came to be.

Bakugo – Always knew teacher pets like him had a couple screws loose.

Yaoyorozu – Still, why would he view Todoroki as a VIP?

Uraraka – Well, some girls have tried to get his attention, so maybe Iida saw it and…

Yaoyorozu – He misinterpreted and exaggerated it… I feel ashamed typing that.

Midoriya – If his cognition of Trickster's a crooked hostess club manager, what would Kacchan's be?

Uraraka – Bet you 5 thousand yen it's a yakuza!

Yaoyorozu – Hmm… what should I bet on…?

Bakugo – Oi! Stop messing around! We know who's the source, now what!?

Midoriya – Seeing that Tenya's fear is seeing students turn the school into a pleasure district…

Brown – We should dress as cops!/I'm not crossdressing again.

Midoriya – Nothing of the sort!

Bakugo – Then what? Do we act like good students to lower his defenses?

Midoriya – Actually… yeah. How'd you…?

Bakugo – I was kidding, dammit! Are you fucking with me, Deku!?

Yaoyorozu – No, it makes sense. If we affect how the real one sees us, we'd change how he sees his fears.

Uraraka – So that awful Trickster would be a host trying to woo girls?

Yaoyorozu – Uh… something like that.

Bakugo – This is bullshit! I can't take someone like him seriously!

Uraraka – Maybe we should get Marianne-chan to help with that?

Bakugo – I'll try my best.

Yaoyorozu – Thought so.

Bakugo – Piss off.

XXXXXX

It was Sunday, and Joe had an entire day to choose what to do. So, using the clothes Yuuga had given him, he was ready to go and do something new…

And got a text from a familiar face:

Midoriya – Hey!

Brown – Hello./What's up?

Midoriya – I know it's odd to ask this early in the morning, and that we busy, but we won't be able to get to school until tomorrow.

Brown – What is it?/Something wrong?

Midoriya - There's this movie called A Fist Like a Dragon's, I won two tickets at a lottery to see it. Let's go check it out. It may help calm our nerves.

Joe could decline, but had an odd hunch. Maybe the movie would help him increase his guts if it depicted something as hotblooded as the title seemed to indicate along his new duds.

Brown – Sure.

Midoriya – Great! See you there!

Joe was out at the theater, adjusting his shades as he waited patiently early.

It didn't take long for Izuku to arrive in a pair of black slacks, his trademark boots, a green t-shirt and a white jacket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but the snacks are on me." he grinned at his friend.

The two sat at their seats and watched the movie in interest, with Izuku on the edge of his seat and Joe cross-armed at the bizarre plot.

 **Evil yakuza chairman** : Do you really think you can defeat an army of three thousand with your bare hands, idiot!?

 **Heroic yakuza** : It doesn't matter how many come, I shall make sure that girl never sheds another tear! Step up if you're ready to battle!

Izuku was slightly tearing up, "That guy… To go that far for someone he barely knew and treats like a daughter."

Joe stared, baffled at the twists of a massive conspiracy but thrilled to the end, ' _The protagonist's actions for the sake of others really speak to me…_ '

He could feel his guts increasing to the point he may as well have leveled up.

Once they exited the theater, Izuku had on a large grin, despite a couple tears in his eyes, "That man lived without fears and regrets. I wish I could be like him, don't you?"

Joe smiled, "Same."

Izuku chuckled, "Thanks for hanging out with me, I really needed a break after how this mess got weirder."

Joe nodded, ' _It feels as if my bond with Izuku will grow soon._ '

After parting, Joe felt inspired enough to try something… Even if it scared him slightly at the start. It was already past midday, and he knew where to find a certain redhead: a crossroad. Somehow, Eijirou stood there and told him to meet him at a corner if he wanted to take him up on his offer. Sure enough, the hotblooded boy was a man of his word. He was there in a black vest, green cargo pants, and red t-shirt.

"Yo pard, sorry I didn't notice you!" the redhead said slightly dumbfounded at seeing him there, "I was in dreamland for a bit. So, did you come to push your limits?"

Joe knew he would regret it, but still went along with a firm nod.

"Awesome! Alright, follow me!"

He ended up following Eijirou to a small park behind some apartment buildings with no one around.

The redhead crossed his arm on one side, smirking, "First off, we gotta tone up that attitude, partner!" he nodded, arms crossed as he put on a serious face, "You can be a man who let his actions speak, but if you just stay frozen and do nothing, what are you!? That's why I need to see you're ready for this, beyond a hundred percent! And math doesn't matter, so break its rules and give me over a hundred percent!"

Joe sweated in embarrassment at Eijirou's attempt to sound motivational.

"Heh, sounds like an idiot's thing to say, right?" that surprised Joe, Eijirou was being sincere, "I know I'm basically ripping off… Actually, doesn't matter." He put on a grin, "We're talking about attitude here, and it's what heroes need. You can't just say you'll do things, you gotta do them. You get me?"

Joe nodded, "I have to back up my words."

Eijirou beamed, "Yeah, you get me, pard! Good!" he smiled widely and brightly, "I knew you had something in you to try to improve! Man, I'm already looking to working with you! It'd be cool! After seeing you in action, you could be like a shadow and strike villains without alerting them while I charge through. We'd be the perfect combo!"

He felt like Eijirou was about to start laughing, but a smug, condescending voice rang in the air, "My, my, isn't that Kirishima?"

Eijirou's good mood was gone, replaced by surprise, "Huh…? You?"

It was another student wearing his uniform despite it being summer, possibly to go to extra classes if he was either a punk or wasn't very bright.

"And what do we got here?" the new guy turned to Joe, "Please don't tell me you're sticking with him. Have you seen how much trouble this guy causes? He's not even that good as a hero."

Eijirou stood his ground, "I will be a hero, whether I have an unflashy Quirk or not!"

The smug student crossed his arms, "You don't say? I seem to recall someone did your job better at middle school." He shrugged, "Then again, you didn't leave much impact there. What will you do now?"

Seeing Eijirou shake, Joe stood forward, unafraid, "Back off." He said firmly, surprising Eijirou a bit.

The smug boy snickered, "I've heard your little chat, you're here to train with him. Did you know what happened when he first saw a villain?"

Eijirou shook, hands balled into fists, "That was then, and my Quirk wasn't strong enough, but now-"

The bully cut him off, "Still all bark and no bite?" That froze the redhead, "I see, same as always. Tell me, would you like to try your luck now?"

Finally, Joe stood face to face with the bully, "I said back off."

There was something in his tone, posture, and bravery that made the other teen step back, "You sound like a broken record… Why do you stand up for him?"

Joe's words were wisely chosen, "Because you're not worth it."

"He's right." Eijirou said, clenching his fists, "You should back off, or do you really wanna start a fight here? I may have never been too bright, but even a brute like me knows heroes shouldn't fight for nothing. That isn't worth it… Talking to you is even a bigger waste of time."

"You…" the other teen started angrily, but Eijirou continued.

"Go, my partner said what we both needed to say." The redhead crossed his arms, putting on a serious face, "Your words are just words. Fighting you wouldn't amount to anything."

Growling, the bully left in silence.

Once he was gone, Eijirou grinned, "Man… and here I thought him trying to make fake money was as low as he'd sink…" Joe gave him a quizzical look, "Long story, but thanks, man."

Joe was confused, "What for?" was a good question to make, along, "What did I do?"

Eijirou beamed, "The way you stood to him, even if you could have lost… I really need to be more like that." His grin widened into a shark smirk as he pumped his arms, "Alright! I'm determined to get better, pard! I better keep bringing you along so I don't forget what kind of man I wanna be!"

Joe smiled, ' _Eijirou's will power is very strong…_ '

He felt his guts improving, and someone was happy with him.

 _I am thou, thou art I… A bond between those who seek greatness in facing their fears has been forged_

 _With the birth of the Star Arcana, you have acquired a new weapon to destroy the fear plaguing this world_

 **RANK UP!**

Star: Kirishima Eijirou.

Rank 1: Hero's Attitude – Makes status ailments and debuffs inflicted by lower level Shadows lose effect in less turns.

After that long day, Joe wanted nothing more than to sleep in order to get all his energies back for the next day. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was in the Velvet Room.

Marianne giggled, "You had a good run up to this point, pet. Getting four Persona users already and this early, you're leaping in your growth."

Igor nodded, "You've seen the face of the sacrifice in the real world. His mind's fears have given birth to a Fortress far more complex than the one before. Although, these aren't the first or toughest ones you'll see." He chuckled darkly, "Would you mind me reading your future again? At least it may ease your worries regarding a proper challenge."

\- "No thanks."

An amused chuckle escaped Igor, "I see you do not fear the uncertain future awaiting you. Is it bravery, or have you an idea of what you'll see? I guess I shall wait for an answer."

\- "Please."

"Wise choice, for that boy has a very powerful mind. His fears aren't overtaking him, making this Fortress weaker when compared to some of mankind's worst nightmares. But I digress," he shuffled the cards with a wave of the hand, "Hmm… It appears both of you shall witness a loss."

You had only two questions: "Can I prevent it?" and "Is it dangerous?"

"It will greatly affect him, but your bonds may get in the way and make you act recklessly." Igor propped his hand on his chin, "Attaching yourselves to others is a double-edged sword, and the cards are never clear. Painful as it is, this is fated to happen… but, perhaps, with the will of rebellion burning inside you, there is something you could do. Even if fate's cruel twists may strike you, you have the power to move forth."

Regardless of his answers, Igor would chuckle one last time, "Destinies forged through mankind's fears are a poetic and tragic thing. I'd advise you nourish your bonds with your allies, yet do not allow yourself to be swayed by fear. It is you who can shatter ruin, dear Trickster. Make sure that you become he who will stop it."

Joe took it all in, ' _Igor's betting a lot on me._ '

 **RANK UP!**

World: Igor.

Rank 3: Stronger Together – Your entire party gains the same amount of EXP after battle, even if they're out.

Marianne stood before him, "Do be careful, pet. You're still not prepared to understand that boy. Perhaps once you see what he's truly capable of you may do so. For now, use your time wisely."

Joe slept as best he could after that.

XXXXXX

The next morning, back at their classroom, everyone was shocked to see Katsuki.

"Is… Is this for real?" Mina asked.

"I can't believe it." Eijirou gasped out.

Joe sweated when seeing Katsuki shaking from all the effort his muscles put into remaining in a straight up posture while seated. He even clasped his hands, and his entire will power was set on keeping himself well behaved. Momo was the same, only that she was doing so effortlessly. Izuku was the same as usual, but sat straighter. Ochako for her part was fiddling with some of her things to keep everything tidy.

"Brown-san, please do not slouch and sit straight." Momo told him firmly.

He sighed inwardly, ' _Time to put on a role model act._ '

"Good morning everyone." Tenya said and was shocked by what he saw.

"Good morning, Iida." Izuku greeted him cordially while keeping his back straight.

"I'm… baffled…" Tenya approached Joe, "To see you already putting this much effort into behaving…" he frowned, "Is it because of our words yesterday or is there an ulterior motive?"

Joe sweated slightly and came up with three possible answers: "I really want to improve," "I'm just trying my best," and, "Good morning."

Tenya adjusted his glasses, "I see you're still an odd one." Then he turned to Katsuki, "As for you, Bakugo. Your posture is the right one, but you're shaking like a leaf."

Katsuki growled under his breath, "That's cuz no normal person sits like this, asshole."

Momo glared at him, freezing him up, "Pay him no mind, Iida. He's actually trying to behave for once."

"What you're saying rings true, that is an improvement." The class representative said and soon classes went on as normal.

As classes went on, many more people grew shocked when Katsuki tried to behave like a proper student.

"Pain in my ass…" he grumbled during lunch at the cafeteria, trying not to slouch, "My back's killing me from trying to sit up…"

Momo sighed, "My sentiments exactly, though I'd use a less vulgar vocabulary."

"Complaining won't get us anywhere." Izuku said while rubbing his shoulders, "So far we've done our best, so the Fortress may have changed."

"Who knows? These two have left quite an impact on Iida." Ochako mused, "Will his cognition thing really change?"

"It's our best shot so far." Izuku said, "At least we know he's the source, so we have a general idea of what his Fortress will be like."

"It's terrifyingly simple, though." Momo looked slightly uncomfortable saying that, "Iida has a strong mindset, so what would happen if someone with a more chaotic one were a sacrifice?"

Izuku winced at the idea, but still answered, "Sadly, we may have to face such things. We're lucky they didn't choose someone more messed up."

Katsuki bared his teeth like a feral animal, "Those insects better show up so I can get rid of them soon."

"Actually…" Ochako looked up in deep thought, "Could they have targeted Iida due to him being so strong-minded?"

Izuku nodded, a hand on his chin, "It is a possibility they need a strong mind, but Iida's fears are so… simple that his Fortress isn't as bad as we thought. Sure, that fake was strong, but he was one of the main fears. If anything, so long as he keeps his fears in check, our job will be easier."

Momo giggled slightly, "So, should we pay him a trip to Hawaii?"

Ochako went wide-eyed, "Huh…? Did you just joke and laugh?"

Momo blushed, "S-Sorry… I got a bit carried away."

"No, that was nice, to be honest." Ochako beamed, "You should enjoy yourself more, it suits you best."

"Girls…" Katsuki grumbled under his breath.

Joe had a good way to make him behave: "We should have Marianne join us."

"W-What!? You kidding, right!?" the blond panicked, making the others laugh a bit.

Once classes were over, the Persona users reunited at the shack along All Might and Eraserhead, with the teens wearing their gear.

"So, Young Iida is the source." All Might started, "I've seen how this place can twist anyone's fears firsthand, I'd advise you to not get ahead of yourselves."

"We know." Katsuki said simply, "Figured that if there'll be tougher bastards with worse fears than his out there we may as well go all out."

"I'm not letting anyone suffer what The Nightmare does to them." Ochako told him firmly.

"It appears they're set." Aizawa commented, "Even if you feel confident since Iida isn't off his loop, do listen to us. We didn't get sacrificed, but things we saw in that realm are trickier than they look."

"We have the advantage, at least." Momo replied, "But you are right, sensei. After what we saw, we still need to be cautious."

Izuku took a deep breath, "Let's hope the plan worked…"

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Alright, we're set for the second dungeon, and official first dungeon. Katsuki's was a tutorial level, so to speak. Now with the source revealed… Are you surprised? I figured I'd make it Tenya because, as the team has guessed, the Fly Men are targeting people with strong mindsets. However, since Tenya's fears are something he already fights against, his Fortress isn't as powerful as the future ones will be.

Now, before you say that's not how Tenya would think... It's The Nightmare. The place takes someone's fear and greatly exaggerates it to try to turn them into a sacrifice. See what it did with Katsuki, it made a tower where statues of him showed he'd be forgotten in time while mixing it with a tower to remind him of that time Izuku helped him. Tenya's worries are kicked up a hundred notches as well.

In short: The Nightmare is a massive asshole that wants to torture you with something beyond your worst fears before trying to sacrifice you.

Anyway, the social link with Tenya won't happen until much later. You probably guessed when, but if not then I'd be surprised. Also, yes, I had some fun with the spend-time-event with Izuku and was dying to just get on with Eijirou's social link. Glad I did, and I hope I make it a good one since he's one of my favorite characters of the cast due to the latest chapters in the manga.

And Tsuyu's little talk with Joe will be for later, just be really patient.

BIOS:

 **Kirishima Eijirou**

Arcana: Star – Inspiration and hopefulness for the future; to feel more confident that one's needs will be met. Nothing can be taken for granted, but one's confidence isn't misplaced.

Description: fellow student at class 1A, Eijirou is prone to leap before thinking in his search to be the man he dreams to be.

Swordslinger out!


	11. Not so fun club

I OWN NOTHING

Time to try to blend in slice of life anime storytelling with JRPG formulas of mini-quests for main story missions… I can see myself failing miserably here.

 **XXXXXX**

As the fully armed, geared up team made their way into the Club of Indulgence as they had come to dub it, they met some resistance.

"What!? Closed my ass!" Katsuki kicked their previous escape route's door, trying to get it open to no avail.

The sign was irritating, "It appears that manager is paranoid." Momo narrowed her eyes at the picture of a cartoonish version of the manager bowing.

"There must be an opening somewhere." Ochako said as she looked around, and gasped, "Ah! Over there!"

The other four looked up to an opened window which made Izuku feel uneasy, "It could be a trap, though."

"Well, we can't really blow this place down since it's a Fortress." Katsuki grunted and kicked the door again, "What the fuck are these things made of!?"

"We can risk it with our current party." Momo commented, "Someone stays behind to pull us out in case it's a trap. What say you, Trickster?"

\- "Not much of a choice."

It was a good answer, "Can't argue with that." Ochako agreed wearily.

\- "Can't you blow it, Beast?"

"After seeing what happened at my own Fortress, I doubt it'd work."

The group silently approached Joe, ready to go up with him to the open window. Using his new grappling hook and Ochako's gravity powers to make everyone else weightless made it easy to get all of them up in a second. Joe put his hand on the window to fully open it, feeling tense while everyone else still floated, clinging to him. They found themselves in another dressing room, a Safe Room.

They sat down around a heart-shaped coffee table and Joe pondered on a few things. Izuku checked his notebook's data, Katsuki slouched over his chair with his feet on the table, Ochako looked around the place with a glint in her eye, and Momo ate some sweet bread she brought with her. Joe checked on them to see what their thoughts on the matter were.

"I have to find a bigger notebook to catalogue these Shadows and Personas you have…" Izuku commented, "At any rate, I'm ready to go. The more we explore, the more cracks I see in this place's defense."

"I just wanna kick some ass…" Katsuki groaned, "Oi Shades, just give the word and I'll kill those bastards. I've been saving all my tension to break their faces."

"Hmm, everything's so shiny… wonder if I can bring it home…" Ochako mused, "Oh Trickster, sorry for dillydallying! You can count on me now! I'll make them beg for mercy!"

"Sorry, I need to eat to make my Quirk work, so I didn't bring any for you." Momo lamented, "I shall make up for it by battling extra hard as the newbie."

Joe decided to check up with them their Strategy – a way to say he wanted to recall what their main plan was.

"Alright, if we're fully ready…" Momo started, "Last time I was here, there were some critical points mentioned. Should I bet my money, that Shadow Iida must be at the basement. However, the only way to access it is getting to the top floor first."

"We explored a pretty narrow path to get to you and then get out." Ochako recalled, "How big is this place? Do you have a map?"

Momo blushed, "I hid it in a… safe place. But yes, I managed to get one with some effort after I was caught."

"Where did you put it, then?" Katsuki rudely asked while digging his pinky into his ear, blowing the wax once he was done.

"I shall make no mention of that." Momo said sternly, her blush telling them to drop the subject, "And, sadly, it's just half the map to the upper floor."

She showed them the piece of paper, which was a menu of the girls available and the rooms to enjoy a good time in. There were fake classrooms with schoolgirls, a pool with girls in bikinis, and even a field where the hostesses wore tiny gym shorts. And, of course, the place they had faced the manager was near the top floor, in which the office was.

"Wait, did this place grow!?" Ochako asked.

Momo was as stunned, "I don't understand, there were only two floors when we were in."

"The Fortress must have grown due after our attack here, but how?" the freckled boy asked.

"If I had to bet, I'd say it's those bugs." Katsuki growled, "Those shitheads tried to control my Fortress, who says they haven't put their slimy hands on this place?"

Izuku was awed, "That was… actually smart, Kacchan."

"Zip it!" the blond snapped, "All we gotta do is climb, kill all Shadows in our way, and get a key, right!?"

"Easier said than done." Izuku commented, "At least changing our attitude to lower that fake Trickster's power will help dealing with him. Fly Men will be another problem."

"Let's beat them up real good." Ochako said, puffing up her cheeks cutely in anger, "After what they did to Kacchan and I, I want to pummel them too."

"I… feel like I should but also shouldn't ask for details." Momo said uneasily.

Joe had some good answers: "It was a pain to deal with" was an honest one, along "Once we get out of this we'll tell you."

"Right." Izuku said and looked at the map, "It's a narrow line, in theory. But I bet dollars to donuts we have a better chance going around the big rooms."

"It's a good way to avoid walking in the bigger open spaces." Momo commented, "But even if we sneak around, Shadows will no doubt be after us."

"That's why we got Trickster!" Ochako cheered, "His eyes will help us see them coming, right?"

Joe nodded. Soon the party was set and all five walked into the massive hostess club, fully alert while smooth jazz music played in the background.

"Alright, let's burn down this joint."

XXXXXX

After some battles with Shadows and sneaking around using the darkness to their advantage, the group found themselves at the second floor. It wasn't an easy trip, with plenty of Shadows at the first floor greeting cognitions of students who acted as patrons. Despite being less floors than in Katsuki's Fortress, the places were larger and took longer to get through. Thus, they knew it'd be a long day.

"All girls are…" Izuku blushed beet red.

"Is this place that four-eyes' fears or his fetish?" Katsuki was blunter.

Tiny mini-skirts, shirts that showed the girls' bellies and hugged their tops like a second skin, and a fancy, colorful variety of uniforms. All around them the patrons were enjoying themselves inside fake classrooms. In each room they sat in a large couch which had several desks put together like a table. The schoolgirls clapped and cheered as they helped the patrons indulge themselves.

"I guess he must be kind of a… prude." Ochako winced, "If this is his fear, it's like he was raised to be chivalrous."

"Hmm… he struck me as the kind of man who'd commit seppuku before being rude to a girl." Momo commented calmly.

"Still, this is fucked up." Katsuki groaned, trying not to stare, "Ugh, why couldn't he have a simpler fear?"

"A better question is what can we do." Momo told him, "With these many Shadows and cognitions, it'd be foolish to start fighting."

"I got it!" the boy said out of nowhere, "After all, this was part of the plan on acting like model students."

Without saying another word, he approached a guy in a suit that looked like a staff member. Joe instantly recognized him.

"Yes, sir?" asked Cognitive Neito in a fancy white smoking.

"Yeah, I would like a table with your best girl." He said, shakily but determined.

"What!?" Momo, Ochako and Katsuki asked in shock.

"Hmm…" the fake Neito started, "What would bring one such as you into this?"

"It's to enjoy ourselves." He lied, chuckling sheepishly, "We… uh… would like to have some fun for once."

Cognitive Neito turned to Joe and Katsuki, "I see you brought two very… interesting people."

"They need to relax too." Izuku started to sweat, "Y-You know how hard classes can be, right?"

Fake Neito grinned, "Indeed, for once we can agree. Ah, to unwind for once should be a magical first time for you all. Please wait here while I look for your company."

He retired, leaving Ochako to run at Izuku, "Sage, what was that about!?"

"Don't you remember how we acted?" Izuku retorted, "Iida saw us trying to be good students. If we act like the kind of people he'd fear enjoying this place..."

"His fear would welcome us." Momo finished, smiling, "You amaze me, Sage. Are you sure you still don't want the position of class representative?"

A meek chuckle later, Izuku answered, "I'm afraid it was a wild guess. I'm glad it worked."

"So, we got to enjoy ourselves to advance?" Katsuki grunted, "Come on, I came here ready to fight, not drink cheap champagne!"

Cognitive Neito appeared with a brass card, "Here's your card. I fear only one of you should hold it and take the title of third class for our manager is… recovering after an incident. Worry not for him, he's taking care of things. However, I must apologize if our services are a tad lacking."

"Third class? As in we're served depending on our rank?" Ochako asked.

Cognitive Neito nodded, "Indeed. The more you spend and enjoy yourselves, the more rewards you'll be given. Why, second class costumers get to see some of the best bikinis in some of the best girls. First class do have a greater view and greater girl. But VIPs… oh my, could you handle that kind of attention? Now, the big question: which of you shall be the lucky costumer?"

Izuku blushed bright red, "You should hold it, Trickster." He whispered, "Aside from Warrior, you're the most levelheaded of us, and it's your cognition that is the manager."

After doing as told, he was approached by the blond clerk, "I shall bring you one of our best. Do be patient, sir."

Then the gravity girl walked to Joe, "Don't be tricked easily." Ochako warned him, "I know a thing or two about business to save a few pennies. Your wallet is a target."

"This way, please." Said a familiar voice in the most stereotypical airhead tone.

"Me!?" Ochako gasped in shock.

The brunette before them giggled with a revealing red skirt and black top that barely contained her chest.

"This is the first time we meet, right senpai?" Cognitive Ochako asked, hugging Joe's arm, "Let me show you how a third-class girl can make you happy."

Joe gulped as he was led to a couch, in which Cognitive Ochako smiled by sitting beside him, "My, you're so fit and look so bad in a good way, senpai!"

Ochako tried to walk to her, "She dies…" the brunette whispered coldly, murder in her eyes.

At least Momo and the others managed to hold her back, "Wait, wait, wait, woman!" Katsuki growled as he held one arm, Izuku the other.

"That's how Iida fears seeing you, so try not to take it personal, please!" Izuku begged.

"Trickster won't do anything indecent, or else." Momo added, the last two words whispered a tad venomously.

Knowing he had a limited budget and was getting flirty words and looks for one of his friends' copies, Joe had to play the game smart after Cognitive Ochako locked the door.

"I like this brand, senpai." The fake giggled, sitting down and leaning close to him, "Care to share it with little me? We can have a competition."

Brandy worth ten thousand yen a cup would be lovely if it weren't his money that bought it. He had to give her a good answer, and he had some:

-"I'd like some water."

She'd giggle, "My, a bit of a lightweight, but it makes you soooo cute~!"

-"Fizz me, please."

Another giggle, "Aye, aye, my little bad boy~! I'll bring you the good stuff."

-"Surprise me."

"Oh my, how should I? With a kiss? Heh, kidding~!"

After saying her line, she'd turn to a waiter at the door and wave her hand, "Hey, how about some good old fashioned drink for my senpai here! I need him to notice me~!"

Joe for his part didn't like the look of the obviously expensive golden bottle in the waiter's arms, put in a platinum ice bucket.

Cognitive Ochako clapped, "Yes, that's what you should be asking for! What about a sip!? Come on, senpai, you'll love it or I'll make it up to you~!"

Joe saw the bottle, and he could take her up on her offer, but he had to be reasonable and answer the right way:

"I don't want it."

"Why the straight face if you haven't tasted it?" she frowned, "Just a sip for little me, come on."

He could say yes and lose a lot of money, or be smarter, "I said no."

A pout, "Senpai… don't be so mean, I wanted you to notice me!" she whined cutely.

He could give in and lose a lot of money, or be firmer, "The answer's the same."

She sighed, "Fine, but you won't get to the second-class that way." She smiled teasingly at the end, "You want to see those girls, right?"

He pondered on what she said, and had two good questions: "Are there any other ways?" and, "Can't I just walk in?"

She laughed, "No, my silly senpai! You need a card from one of the clerks at this floor. But getting it is hard…" she pulled out a silver card from her skirt, making him briefly question how she hid it there, "After all, I only give it to senpais who notice little me."

He could finally give in to her demands, or be even firmer, "Not changing my mind."

"You…" she growled, "Are you sure you want to have a fun time? Because prudes like you and the sacrifice won't be staying here for long."

It was tempting to say yes with her body engulfed in a dark energy, but he stood his ground, "Give me that card."

She'd have cheered and gone "I'm glad you chose the right answer, senpai~!" and taken almost all of his money, "Maybe I should give you a prize… if you order one for me~!" would have been her answer, and if he had agreed, then, "Oh, you're a good costumer and drinker! What say you, third time's the charm!" and with that, he'd have lost his money, but gotten her happy, "Yay~! I guess you deserve your prize now!"

He'd have gotten the card but become a very poor guy.

By making her angry, she snapped, "Then prepare to pay, stingy jerk!"

Cognitive Ochako's body turned into that of a Shadow, an Angel. Said winged being was blindfolded and wearing an outfit for a BDSM magazine.

"We heard noise, what-" the real Ochako came in along the others to gasp at the Angel.

"Pay or die!" the Shadow roared as the team prepared for battle.

"She looks angry, what did you do?" Izuku asked worriedly, before focusing on the battle, "Actually, forget it! We can't let her alert the others!"

"How can you refuse my affection!?" the Angel snapped.

"Persona!" Joe retorted, summoning Aries so the knight could block a flying kick from the Angel.

"Oh no you don't!" Momo came to back him up, spinning her spear before striking the Shadow on her side, making her fall.

Angrier, Angel growled and righted herself in the air, "I was going to make you so happy if you paid, senpai!"

"Hey you!" Momo shouted, summoning her Persona, "This face has copyright!"

Aquarius shot an ice ball at the Shadow, forcing her to fly away. Seeing that, Izuku stepped up, aimed and fired twice. Once to stop her when the bullet passed in front of her, and the second to make her fall.

With that, the team surrounded her, keeping her down with her guns, "Grr… what kind of hermit are you to resist my charms?"

Joe snickered, "I'm actually bad."

She growled, "What do you want?"

"Join me." he retorted, but only angered her.

"Why you little-" she started, but Izuku stepped up.

"Be smart, we're the ones aiming at you." He adjusted his aim as he said so.

"Ok, ok…" she agreed, begrudgingly, "You're not that bad a looker, boy. Your attitude leaves a lot to be desired, though."

"I thought you liked it." He whispered.

"Must you be so arrogant!?" she snapped again, but Katsuki took a step forth.

"How about you shut that trap of yours!?" he hadn't gotten a chance to strike, but was itching to try his new weapon.

"Ugh… you have powerful allies." She started to sweat, "I can't join you, I got a lot of work, but I can give you something…"

"Show me the goods." He said, seeing it'd be impossible to recruit her for a plan he had.

She nodded and threw some money, medicine, and stood up, "Good, thanks for sparing me."

She flew away, but not without leaving the silver card on the floor which Joe picked.

"We have access to the next floor." Momo started, "It doesn't feel reassuring at all, though."

"Agreed, that fake Princess could've ambushed Trickster." Izuku commented, then blushed, "I'm glad we chose him… I… uh… really don't want to think what would've happened to me alone."

"We should get out." Ochako said, "The more I stay in here, the less I want to think about what you're thinking about, Sage."

Once outside, the conversation continued as it would have had he bought all the bottles.

"Alright, you got the card, what do we got to do now?" Katsuki asked.

"There are Shadows lurking around, so getting the card was half the battle." Momo observed, "What say you, Midoriya?"

"Getting the cards is our only way to get to the top and find our way to the basement…" he looked at Joe, "I'm sorry, but you're our best bet to get those. Be really careful what you do with the hostesses, who knows what other tricks they may have?"

"This was the easy part, right?" Katsuki spoke up, "Then let's get to the next floor, there must be stronger enemies there."

"Always itching for a fight, Beast…" Izuku noted.

"You say it like it's a bad thing, Deku." The blond smirked.

And soon another blond appeared, "Oh my, it appears your services with our best girl weren't to your liking." Cognitive Neito said, grinning with the same smug grin the real one had, "Perhaps I should let you see a glimpse of the second floor, since you got the required card to enter it. Let me warn you, though, it'll do more than sate your hunger."

With a laugh, he vanished in the darkness.

"Smug asshole." Katsuki bared his teeth angrily.

"Let it be, he surely won't make our trip to the next floor easier now that he's seen what we can do." Momo commented.

"We still acted like model students, so our plan is the same." Izuku said.

"What is that plan?" Ochako asked.

Izuku grinned, "I thought that if his fear was seeing students become… well, like this." He motioned to the place, "Then Iida would be terrified if any of us became worse. His Fortress is welcoming us to try to make us succumb to it, to fuel his fear… Like I said, it was a wild guess, but when Kacchan mentioned the idea… It just clicked."

"Beast's mouth actually had some use?" Momo sounded genuinely surprised, because she was.

"Oi!" the blond snapped, "How about you stop chewing my ass!? I can be smart too, dammit!"

"You don't seem the type, though." Ochako innocently pointed out.

"Argh… let's just get going!" he then turned to Joe, "Unless you want to say anything."

-"I love you."

"Screw you!"

-"I'm good."

"Finally."

XXXXXX

After dealing with more Shadows on their way to the second floor, sneaking around the fake waiters and hostesses, they climbed up the steps to find Cognitive Neito.

He was surprised, "Y-You arrived…" he forced a smile, clasping his hands, "I should have expected nothing else. Well, if you had enough fun at the classrooms, why not enjoy a nice, relaxing swim?"

Izuku stepped up, "Sure, same as before." He swiftly pushed Joe forward, "Give him the best girl you got, ok?"

"What!?" Momo asked, "Sage, are you joking!?"

He whispered to her, "It's our best bet to get a clue of who may have the next card!" he then turned to Joe, "Sorry, but out of us, you are still the best one seeing how easy you deal with Shadows."

Joe swallowed but nodded at Neito, who smiled, "Outstanding appetite, my good sir! However, you should try whetting your appetite on your way there with our other girls. This floor's best girl is at the other side of the pool. If you want a good time, she'll give you the kind you need and more, oh so much more…"

He disappeared again, leaving Katsuki to insult the guy once more, "If I find his real self, I may punch his teeth in."

"No point arguing, we need to… swim?" Momo asked as she noticed that there was no way around the water, chairs, or anything other than waist-length water, floaters, and people in swimsuits.

There were also fences with small gates to pass to other sides, but no real way to get through other than the water.

"Ugh… nothing like wet socks to make a guy miserable…" Izuku complained.

"It's good we have got the best swimsuits, darling!" a familiar voice told them.

They turned, and the surprised was evident in their faces, "Now it's me!?" mostly on Momo's.

Standing before them in a red V-string bikini was their weapons expert with a smile, a large plastic banana bed to float and lay on, and a sultry smile.

She approached Joe, holding his chin and making heat rise to his ears, "What a handsome devil…" she giggled slyly, "Why don't you change into something better and meet me at the other end."

"She dies…" Momo said coldly, holding her spear.

"Agreed." Ochako said and snapped her whip in her hands.

"Just remember, you can't get in without a swimsuit!" Cognitive Momo said before disappearing in the darkness.

"Are you for real!?" Izuku asked, looking around, "Ugh! Come on, Iida, why do your fears have to be so weird!?"

"I've asked that first!" Katsuki snapped.

"Must we really?" Momo groaned unenthusiastically.

Ochako felt the same, "And here I thought dressing up as a sexy farm girl was the worst I could do here…"

"We don't need to." Izuku said, walking towards the pool, "It's just water, and it'll dry as soon as we… huh?"

He has just put a foot in, and immediately screamed in pain before jumping back, holding his boot as if it were burning.

"Sage!" Ochako rushed to him, ready to heal him.

"I… am fine…" he gasped, "That hurt almost as much as one of Kacchan's explosions…"

"So we can't touch the water without swimsuits…" Momo said, "We could do that, but it'd leave us unprotected without our gear."

"Hmm…" Katsuki looked forward and saw the floaties, "Hey… think those could hold our weight?"

"Kacchan?" Izuku was stunned.

"I mean, they're holding up to three people, so what's five of us on them." He pointed out.

"Well, it could work, but it'd limit our mobility, and we wouldn't have where to hide." Izuku countered.

"And there's no path around the water…" Momo commented, "And even if we tried to use Princess' Quirk to float to the other way, the path's too long."

"I'd get sick, and we'd have to get close to the water to pass those gates." Ochako grumbled, "So we could either wear swimsuits without our gear to protect ourselves, or jump over the floaties."

Joe could go with Katsuki's idea and limit his and the others' movements, as well as endanger them to feel the water's negative effects. Or he could go less prepared through it in a swimsuit.

If he chose the first, Momo would nod, "It appears our leader has made his choice. Let's hope it's for the best."

But if he chose the other, Ochako would mumble, "I am so not looking forward to this…"

At least they'd have access to their items with their pouches.

After a quick change, the boys were in swimming trunks. Joe in a pair of black ones with pink flames on the knees, Izuku in green ones with black pouches, and Katsuki in black ones with red skulls.

"Tch, how long are they gonna make us wait!?" the blond asked and kicked the dirt, "It feels like we're modeling for some sick asshole's show."

"Be patient, they mustn't feel at ease either given what this place made them go through." Izuku responded calmly, "Besides, I already checked and the water doesn't hurt with these on."

"We're still fighting those freaks in swimsuits." Growled the explosive boy, "I'll make them regret their existence, dammit! To watch the fear consume their eyes as I take their life from them! I don't wanna get weird looks for dressing like I just went to the beach! All I'm doing is so those assholes wet their pants with horrified piss, not make them shit themselves with laughter!"

Joe had two good replies as he adjusted his sunglasses, "Beast's infinite wisdom, ladies and gentlemen." And, "You really need to get some help."

"Can it, Shades!" Katsuki groaned and kicked a random floatie, "Come on, women! What's taking you!?"

From the other side of a curtain, Ochako whimpered, "I feel like my dignity died a bit!"

Momo agreed behind another, "Guys, you better keep this to yourselves."

The two finally came out and the responses were similar. All three boys had blushes. Katsuki looked like he had been thrown cold water, Izuku looked like a deer about to be run over, and Joe's jaw hung low.

For such a petite girl, Ochako was nicely stacked. Her figure was curvy if average, but not too pudgy. Her growing bosom hid under a white top with red dots that showed enough skin to be sensual and covered enough to remain a bit innocent. Her bottom had on a matching color with frills around her waist, and showed the curvature of her hips all too nicely.

And if Momo looked sexy before, she was downright sensual. A black top held up with strings tied behind her back and neck, covering her large breasts while showing a good portion of nearly all sides except for the underside. Covering child-bearing hips and womanly curves, she had a tight set of crimson swimming shorts with a heart on her right thigh.

"D-Don't stare!" Momo squeaked cutely.

"Damn…" if Izuku said that, it meant the sight was one to behold.

"Please, can we just do this quickly!?" Ochako panicked.

-"Sure!"

Joe's smart answer would make them sigh in relief, "Thank you." Momo said slightly better.

"Let's go!" Ochako cheered, less embarrassed.

-"You're both beautiful."

"D-Don't blurt that out!" Ochako squealed like a little girl.

"Yes, please let's move on!" Momo demanded bright red.

Had they gone the other way, it'd have been a nightmare in another way. The water's debilitating effects would've affected them in battle by slowly draining their energies. And wearing swimsuits they could use the large and ridiculous floaties as cover. It still left them vulnerable to heavier hits, but either way they sliced it, they had to go through a challenge.

XXXXXX

Making it through the gates was easy, passing by random cognitions drinking and being tended by Shadows. Of course, they once again had to deal with many Shadows, and even waiters, with great effort.

But by persevering, they arrived at their destination, with Momo lying on a banana floatie with a smile and a piña colada, "I was missing you~!" she sang at Joe.

"I'll kill her." Momo whispered with a frosty air around her.

"I second that." Ochako said in the same deadly tone.

"Would you like this?" the fake asked coyly, holding a gold card. "If so, come enjoy my fine services by the pool, sweetie~!"

Joe felt everyone's stares on him, mostly from Ochako and Momo. It didn't make it any easy when the cognition grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Wait, you d-" whatever Momo wanted to say was stopped by Izuku.

"I don't like it as much as you, but we have already been at a disadvantage. Let's see what Trickster can do."

"If he doesn't come back, we beat her senseless." Ochako growled.

"D-Damn, and here I thought my old hag was already scary…" the blond Persona user whispered.

Joe would've liked to have an easier time as he was taken to a jacuzzi which was separated from other parts of the pool with a curtain. As he sat in and enjoyed the water, he had Cognitive Momo at his side.

"Would you like a good drink?" she asked sultrily, leaning into his arm, "Or perhaps we can play a game?"

His curious stare caused the cognition to giggle.

"If you need to know, it's a simple game of dice…" she pulled out a couple, and an empty cup, "Odds or even, your call. Whatever lands, one of us must do as the winner says."

He could've agreed to the drink and gone through the same ordeal as before, or ask, "What if I play?"

With a smile that'd make gods fall, she whispered to him, "You can order me anything you want, like… s~trip~ping~!"

Fooling himself would've made him think he could get a view worth dying for, but he was smart enough to remember how pissed the girls were with their cognitive versions.

If he were brave, he could say, "I shall enjoy this, then." But he'd never say it with Momo possibly eavesdropping, so he went with, "I'd like the card."

She giggled, "I won't make it easier on you! I want you to really… bare yourself to me~!"

Gulping, he watched her put the dice on the cup and roll it with her wrist movements.

Odds or even, he had to choose, and she didn't want it to be easy, "Why don't you trust little me? I'd go for…" she slammed down the cup on a floating table, "…odds~!"

He decided not to believe her, "Even."

She gasped, pulling out the cup to see he nailed it, "O-Oh my… what luck~! Best two out of three?"

Repeating the same motion, Cognitive Momo looked at him in the eye.

"What to choose…?" asked Cognitive Neito suddenly behind him. "Oh pardon me, I couldn't help myself to a good honest game. Hmm… I'd say even, my dear sir."

Once again, he didn't trust them, "Odds."

Cognitive Momo shakily raised the cup, "A-Again… what l-luck~!" she winked at him, trembling, "One more? For good luck, I mean!"

She repeated the game, and when she did, even the impatient fake Neito approached him, "Dear costumer, as you are our king, I'd recommend odds."

"Yes, you should~!" Cognitive Momo cheered, "Come on, for me~?"

The smart choice was to ignore them and call for even.

If he had been foolish enough to trust them, he'd have gotten ambushed all alone with a mocking, "How foolish can you be!?" from a giggling fake Momo.

However, since he stuck to the good path, she'd shake in anger, "You… You little cheater!" she shouted before bursting into her real form.

"You abused our generosity, dear costumer!" Cognitive Neito screamed as he showed his real form.

Now, if he and the others had gone through clothes, they'd get that kind of reaction, by arriving at the end and having their path blocked by Cognitive Momo and Neito before they showed their real colors. Cognitive Momo became a succubus, a demoness of lust and desire while Cognitive Neito turned into an incubus, the male counterpart.

"About time we beat their faces in!" Katsuki cheered.

The party summoned their weapons and approached the two lust demons.

Cognitive Neito growled, "The costumer is king so long as they indulge in this place!"

Cognitive Momo was even madder, "Cheap bastards like you won't walk away easily!"

"You've no right to say that after using my face!" Momo twirled her spear, "Come, Virgo!"

The fighting angel flew at the succubus with a right hook ready, forcing her to block it with both arms. However, the Persona's strength and speed sent her flying back.

The incubus cackled as he used the distraction to summon a magical barrier around himself, smirking at the team, "Everything has a price here!"

Cognitive Momo followed his tactic with her own attack, "Step in line, perverts!"

The party of Persona users felt their legs wobble after a dark aura suddenly took some of their strength and resistance, lowering their attack and defense.

"Ugh, I've had it with this pool!" Katsuki growled, "Go get them, Leo!"

As ordered, his Persona raced at the incubus, using his club to smash the smaller demon, only to see his attack bounce back! Katsuki stepped back with a pained gasp, clutching his chest.

"Aquarius!" Ochako used her turn to heal him.

It left her open for the succubus, who flew right at her only to have a dive-kick blocked by two strong arms, "Ugh, aren't you supposed to be the shy type!?"

Izuku growled, "Not when my friends are in danger!" he pushed her off with his own brute force.

Joe for his part tried to think how to counter and had half a decent idea, "Jack Frost!" the cheery snowman appeared to freeze the incubus, trapping him in place.

"Trickster!" Momo called to him.

He had an idea of what to do as he had a Persona of the Lovers Arcana on his repertoire. As one, he and Momo twirled their weapons once and charged right at the succubus, who was too busy flying around Izuku to notice them. They stabbed her in the sides, before both planted their feet firmly on the ground and attacked her at high speeds, his sword slashing and her spear striking quickly. Both spun around, twirling their bodies in a beautiful dance of pain before finishing it off with a dash. The two stood behind the succubus in a flash, a cross-attack perfectly performed that killed her instantly.

The frozen incubus was the only one left, and the team had large grins while he sweated nervously…

It was good to get some payback.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I apologize for the lack of updates, I've been busy with my job and trying to deal with losing weight since I was about to become diabetic a month ago. I thankfully avoided that misery. Also, my internet was down for over a week, so that didn't help me in doing some research for a few ideas.

Sorry if the fights are short, but this is just getting started. I hope to make the true mid-boss fight against the next floor's enforcer and this dungeon's main boss long and good.

And, truth be told, making Personas fight is a bit tricky considering I'm trying to put a turn-based battle system in a written form. I'll try to make it work better as I go, I promise.

Anyway, I hope you liked some of the mechanics. I know you'd hate it if you were forced to choose what disadvantage to have, but it being the first official dungeon it'd be fair.

Truth be told, I was just having fun with the possibilities for what could happen if this was a game. Sorry if I got carried away.

Swordslinger out!


	12. Required rest

I OWN NOTHING

Welp, let's continue the story and see how far I can go with this madness in this dungeon. Though, being honest, I am itching to make more slice of life bits… oh my, I've become a fangirl!

 **XXXXXX**

Resting in another Safe Room did the team good, after they changed into their gear.

"Alright, it seems we made good progress." Momo said as they sat down and relaxed.

Izuku was rearranging his notes and adding news ones on his notebook, Ochako was eyeing a set of expensive-looking swimsuits, Katsuki sat back with his feet on a table, and Momo was enjoying a book.

Joe walked to the team's brain, "It's been a long day, but we've secured half our route to the manager's office. We can go back if someone's not feeling too hot."

Actually, they had used a good amount of their surprise and had some good loot. Not to mention, the team was showing bruises from the pool ordeal.

Marianne was also there, standing beside the entrance, and would've stopped Joe from going out, "Halt there, pet."

"The Hell!?" Katsuki exclaimed in shock and slight fear, stepping back.

Izuku felt uneasy, "She's everywhere like some cartoon character… Actually, why am I even surprised?"

Marianne coughed into her fist, "Good job making it this far, pet. That is all your praise for now, cherish it." She closed her eyes and kept her high and mighty attitude.

"Pint-sized pest…" Katsuki growled.

Izuku turned to him, "Kacchan, do you think it's a good idea after seeing what she can do?"

"Yes, listen to the good pupil, punk." Marianne said as she pulled out a cookie from her skirt, "He actually earned a treat."

Izuku caught it, mesmerized, "Oh, chocolate chip!" he happily nibbled it.

"Damn it, now I want one!" the explosive blond groaned, making the girls and the Fool sweat awkwardly.

"As for you, pet." Marianne walked to him, "You've cleared a great path, so master told me to help you. Be thankful he is a kind teacher giving you opportunities. Do not waste them."

With a snap of her fingers, all of the team's soreness, fatigue and mental exhaustion felt like a thing from years ago.

"Whoa… I feel like a weight's been lifted…" Ochako marveled as she rolled around her shoulder.

"You can also use the Velvet Room to access spaces like this." She told them, "A little service of mine for free as your senior. Be thankful."

Momo bowed, "Thank you, Marianne-chan."

The girl grew very flustered, but tried to hide it, "That's senpai!"

Giggling almost uncharacteristically, the team's advisor nodded, "Sorry, Marianne-senpai."

"Th-that's better." She huffed, "Now, if you wish to return to gather your strength, let my cute pet choose the destination and I'll open the door for all of you. If he wishes to see the master and use our services, he is free to do so, too. Y-You better be thankful I do it for such troublemakers like you all! Treating your senpai like a bunny at a petting zoo…"

Ochako closed her eyes and poked her tongue out as she grinned in a cutesy anime-grin, "Sorry, but you are so adorable my hands just…"

"W-Wait, stop it already!" Ochako and Momo had subconsciously started to pet her.

Once again, Izuku was confused, but looked thoughtful, "Is this womanly instinct? And here I thought girls were already hard to predict."

"It may as well just be these three." Katsuki grumbled with his arms crossed.

Izuku then turned to Joe, "What's your call? You should end poor Marianne's suffering, though."

Once again, the option of stopping the girls and doing what Izuku suggested was presented to the Fool Arcana user. But when there was an option to pet a cute girl, any man would take it.

"N-No more…" the poor Velvet Room assistant mewled and then, much to her dismay and the girls' delight, let out a purr.

"So cute!" Momo and Ochako nearly squealed, resuming their petting.

"That kid's going to need therapy." Izuku sighed.

Once they stopped, Katsuki wouldn't be too happy on Joe's choice, "Tch, why do we gotta go? I was getting fired up!"

The team decided to ignore him. It was starting to get dark, and they had a busy week ahead of them. It was obvious, but Joe would have to call them to see when they would go back in.

And thus, he had some time to himself to be prepared and check those bonds.

XXXXXX

Since it was late, Joe felt wanted to relax with the only person he knew would be lively at that hour despite studying being forced into Japanese culture like a nail hammered into wood.

"Oh, there's my dance buddy!" Mina cheered, standing beside the dance machine with a smile and a simple two-fingered salute. She was also wearing less flashy clothes than him: a single-piece olive green sweater/dress with medium-length sleeves and a miniskirt.

Joe could check out his bond with her, but he already had a decent Persona from the Sun Arcana, "I'd like to show you my moves."

She beamed, "Those are fighting words! Alright! Let's dance, baby!"

A small crowd started to gather around Mina and Joe, watching the boy tiredly but determinedly try to follow her rhythm as they hopped to one side with their legs crossed and arms thrown to the left.

"Wow, that girl's real good!" a random student said.

"Ain't that one popular girl from that school?" a trend-following lad guessed.

"Oh yeah, she's cute as ever." Another trendy teen confirmed, "But who's the scrawny dude with her?"

"Hey!" Joe was surprised that it was Mina who replied to that instead of him. Surprisingly, she wasn't mad, just serious, which was kind of uncharacteristic for her, "How about you give the guy some slack!? He's at least trying to learn a couple things here. Besides, he can keep up with me for once!"

"S-Sorry!" the trendy boys bowed apologetically.

Once it was over, the two walked to a vending machine which Mina used to get some fizz, "Man, I can't take it when someone just…"

He decided to see if he could calm her down, "Thanks."

She stared at him, still not opening her can, "What for? You mean standing up to them?" she giggled, "Well, don't be. I'm actually far calmer and even solve problems like this by breakdancing."

He tilted his head quizzically to the side.

A giggle escaped the pink girl, "I've done odder, trust me. But honestly, at least you kept dancing. That ought to earn you some respect, right? I wish I could be smarter, though…" scratching the back of her head, Mina looked up, "It'd help, to say the least."

"You are teaching me." he reminded her.

That caused her to snicker, "You don't have to be so cheesy, but thanks! And, heh, you're right." she looked down, "I should still think twice, you know. But when I see something, I just want to act."

"Looks good to me, Ashido-san." A student in a black uniform approached them, his face covered in piercings and his hair dyed orange in a large Mohawk.

"Huh?" she asked, confused, "U-Um, have we met before?"

The pierced student beamed, "Worry not, we didn't have classes together. But man, I saw what you did back in middle school! Dancing, cheering, and even being popular with teachers despite not being smart."

"Thanks… I guess." She managed to keep a smile, something Joe nearly applauded.

"And you got talent as a dancer, too much for a place as small as a simple machine!" he approached her, smiling widely, "How about I hook you up to the right stages?"

"Wait, are you serious?" Mina could be a bit of a ditz, but she wasn't that foolish.

The teen chuckled, "I couldn't joke about it. I really need a good dancer for a few ideas I got." He leaned close to her, "And I'm talking being even more famous than some heroes."

Mina examined the card he handed her while Joe examined the teen, ' _Is this too good to be true or a good truth?_ '

The pierced teen turned to Joe, "So, you her pupil or something?" he grinned wickedly wide, showing shark teeth to put Eijirou's to shame, "Come on man, don't be a stick in the mud. If you're learning with her, be proud. You couldn't have a better teacher. Am I right, Ashido-san?"

The horned girl accepted the card, "Well, if you're buttering me up this much, I better look at it." Then she turned to Joe, "So long as you talk with my manager."

She winked at Joe, confusing the oddly grinning teen, "Manager? But he's our age."

Joe adjusted his shades, "I'm good at multi-tasking."

"See?" she held up the card, "I'll give it some thought, ok?"

"Sure… but man, a manager already, and one so… odd…" he chuckled, "You really are on a one-way line to idol fame, Ashido-san."

And with that, he left the two.

Mina sighed, "Sorry for roping you into this. But now I gotta thank you." She held up the card, "I want to think he's telling the truth, but… I've seen how some people can be."

Joe didn't waste a second in choosing the best answer, "When you're famous, I ask for 40%."

That caused her to burst laughing, "A ha ha ha! W-Why do… Whoa, cheap much?" she doubled over, wiping a tear as she caught her breath, "Well, looks like I gotta thank you again. I feel almost refreshed."

He nodded, happy to see her happy, ' _Seems she just taught me how to clue others to my intentions._ '

 **RANK UP!**

Sun: Ashido Mina.

Rank 2: Two to Tango – Use flair to get your allies to join you in Flare attacks. Use different combinations to stun enemies or debuff them with the right partner.

A small grin appeared on his lips, he could feel his charm oozing after how cool he acted with her.

XXXXXX

Next day at school, Joe was tasked with doing an essay along others, but he saw something he recalled in his note-sharing session.

' _I know this subject, I can do this in a breeze thanks to Itsuka's tips._ ' He sped through the class and had a lot of free time on his hands before the bell rung.

- **SCHOOL** **BREAK** : Thanks to Itsuka's help, you can spend time with others or prepare yourself. Use it wisely.

He could try to study some more or check up on his cellphone, which he did to see a message from the girl who helped him:

Kendo – Hey Brown-san! Our pop quiz is over!

Brown – Good for you./Had any luck?

Kendo – Thanks to you it was easy!

Brown – Anything on your mind?/As bored as I am?

Kendo – Kinda. How about we meet at a library I know? No Monoma to butt in.

Brown – That's a plan.

Kendo – See you there!

Just as he was about to put his phone away, he got another text:

Hatsume – Yo, my partner in crime!

Brown – What's up?/Please don't call me that.

Hatsume – Sorry to bother you, but I need your help testing something.

Brown – Is it dangerous?/ What's it?

Hatsume – You shall come and find out! Come as soon as you get lunch!

Brown – Alright.

Hatsume – Put some enthusiasm, because I'll blow your mind!

After the concussion he got from her grappling hook, he didn't want to see what she meant by that. But he made some plans, and he had to see them through.

Thus, he ended up going to Mei's little lab against his better judgment, "There you are! About time! I couldn't wait to test these babies!"

She had a massive grin on her face that unnerved him recalling the last time he saw it. Once again, his ass met a chair while she ran around, getting what she needed.

And before he could ask what she had in mind, she put a handgun on his hand, "Try this one out." He stared at the futuristic looking gun, "Trust me, this one will make us big names in history!"

He took aim and a board just appeared before him, worrying the boy. However, he had a job to do and fired. A splatting sound made him feel disappointed and baffled at the same time: it was a paint-gun.

"Hmm, it still needs some work." She said as she examined the splat on the board, "That membrane is good to resist the shot, but the impact totally ruined it."

Watching Mei bite her lower lip was an odd change of pace. Instead of her cheerful self, she was frowning and picking up bits of the ball that had kept the paint in.

"Alright then, next test." She handed him a bat and swiftly came out with what looked like a piece of glass, "Use those muscles and give it a smack."

He tilted his head to the side, "What if I hit you?"

She beamed, "Part of the test. Now, put your back and hips into it!"

He wasn't as big a cricket fan as others, but he had practice with the sword. Without thinking, he swung… and gasped when the 'glass' bounced his attack back at him, right in the face!

"Perfect!" she cheered, "This baby is finally making progress! If only I could fit this kind of density into a smaller package, I could… Oh, are you okay?"

Due to the shock, he still had the bat glued to his face, both hands gripping it, but he managed to let out a pained, "What're you doing?"

Temptation to say something else appeared, obviously, but he held it in. After all, what kind of glass just hits you back?

Mei had a massive grin, "This is my latest project, a reflective barrier. I've prepared some batches already, but this work in progress needs a lot more tests."

Leaning his head to the side, he non-verbally asked her what she meant.

Again, she beamed, "Interested, I see. Well, it's an idea I had to make my babies more resistant. You know, in case…" she had her mouth open, but soon closed it, "Well, you get the idea."

Of course, he worried, "Something the matter?"

"It's taken me a while, so I can't let this go to waste. Not when I'm so close." She said, crossing her arms with a thoughtful look, "You should know this is secret. I shouldn't need to remind you what happens if your tongue slips, do I?" she had a smirk to make the slyest demons blush.

He kept his cool, though, "My lips are sealed."

She nodded, "And they better be. Alright, we can call it a day. I will tell you later when this project bears fruit." Then she gave him a thumb up, "And you can expect something for your face. I need to keep my little guinea pig happy, don't I? And what better than variety?"

With a cackle that echoed in her workshop, the pink-haired girl greatly worried him as sweat started to drip down the back of his head.

' _It feels like Mei and I can understand each other more._ '

 **RANK UP!**

Devil: Hatsume Mei.

Rank 2: Guns Galore – Mei's adding new guns to your menu. Be careful and choose wisely whether you want more ammo, better aim, or a stronger bite.

At the very least, his experiment helped increase his proficiency in learning how to avoid hitting himself.

XXXXXX

After everything was said and done, he found Itsuka sitting by a window on a library/café combination hidden in one of the business district's many small alleys. It was getting late, but it went to show how diligent she was when studying to see her there. Already she had a couple books to keep her company and a latte. And she looked lovely wearing a yellow blouse, a white skirt, and a blue vest.

When she turned to him, there was already a smile on her place, "Thanks for your notes the other day. So, you ready?"

He nodded and sat down, both ready to do some studying.

A giggle escaped her, "I hope you like this place. It's small, sure, but it has all you need. Good books, a decent selection of treats and drinks, and silence."

Giving her another nod was his response and both got back into their studying.

As they read and shared each other's notes, time seemed to fly, until she had to say something, "Uh…" she stared at him, "I know it'll sound weird, but thank you. For the time you helped me."

He remembered it and tried to be nice, "You and Eijirou did it."

She grinned, "You're the one who went in after hearing me call for help." She looked at her lap, "You know, I saw that girl who we helped. She didn't make it in, but we've been talking."

Oddly enough, she seemed to be blushing, "How is she?"

Hearing his concern for others made her smile, "She's fine, thanks to you and Kirishima. Honestly, she thanked me so much I feel I should put that burden on you." She looked at him with a smaller grin, "We've been talking every now and then. I don't think we're the best of friends, but it's nice. She often tells me to thank you, but I tell her to do so herself."

Jerkish responses came to his head like asking if the girl was hot or if Itsuka was jealous.

But he saved any and all smartass comments for Katsuki, "Kirishima held up the debris, though."

That cheered her up, "Heh, maybe I should tell her that next time. It'd be an odd couple, though. Can you imagine someone like him dating a girl?"

He could, and it'd be worth looking into, but he decided not to and stuck to being himself, "Should we give him pointers?"

Itsuka had to clamp a hand over her mouth to not burst out laughing, "C-Come on, don't be so mean! I may get us kicked out if I l-laugh…"

Seeing her blush was utterly adorable.

"My, I never thought I'd see a boy this bold." Someone seemed to agree, and it was Neito, "Kendo-san, are you doing alright?"

She gasped, "When did you get here?"

"Oh, I've been keeping an eye on promising rivals." Neito stood beside Joe, grinning, "After all, he's been getting along with many of our peers. I can't help but wonder what he plans to do should he add you. Is it a very elaborate network or something deeper?"

Itsuka sighed tiredly, "Monoma, you're putting too much thought into this."

"Am I?" the blond asked, "Bear with me for a second, Kendo-san. Your friend has hung with some of his class' cuties. How could I not worry for you? Maybe he's also seeing girls outside our classrooms."

While he was right, Itsuka was too much of a sweetie to buy it, "I know you want to surpass others, but do you have to?"

Chuckling, the grinning teen shrugged, "How could I not? Mankind's made it this far thanks to competition. And why are you so worried? I'm just checking a possible rival."

Itsuka blushed, "What're you implying?"

Leaning close to her, Neito answered bluntly, "Itsuka-san, could you be interested in him?"

A thunderous karate chop rendered the boy unconscious, giving Itsuka time to breathe deeply and turn to Joe.

"Sorry about that." She said while Neito lied face down on the floor, "I hope he didn't make it too embarrassing. But he crossed a few lines already."

Joe pushed up his shades before answering, "You gotta teach me that move."

A grin graced her lips, and he felt like it should always be that way, "Does anything faze you? Heh, I may try to learn how to deal with your poker face."

While their uninvited guest slept, the two had some fun studying and making small talk in their study session.

Once it was over, Itsuka and he walked out before she turned to him, "If you want to see me for another session, I'm usually here. It's a nice, relaxing place. Heh, you could even bring some friends to relax."

With a new location discovered to boost his charm and knowledge by studying and drinking coffee like a suave role model, Joe smiled at the girl.

"And sorry for what happened, again." She sighed, "I will insist that he's not bad. He can be a good hero, but he needs to learn some patience."

"Or you could teach me that move." He replied.

Another giggle came to her, "Hehe, yeah, that could help."

' _Itsuka's patience is starting to click with me._ '

 **RANK UP!**

Temperance: Kendo Itsuka.

Rank 2: Love Chop – Spend more hours studying or working to gain double the money and points at the cost of using two time slots.

Studying with Itsuka proved useful to increase his knowledge and charm.

XXXXXX

After a rather uneventful sleep, Joe walked to the school where he met Katsuki at the entrance.

"Hey, is there a plan for today?" he asked.

Joe could say he was ready to get into the Fortress, but decided to calm him down a bit, "Working on one."

Katsuki groaned, "Fine. Just let me know when it's time to blow shit up."

Thinking on that conversation during classes, Joe thought he could try to get to know those who dived into danger along him a bit more. However, to surprise Momo he needed to advance his proficiency.

Thus it was when classes were over that he approached Izuku.

"Do you want to go into the Fortress?" he asked after moving his eyes from his current notes on heroes and Shadows.

Shaking his head, Joe informed him that they should hang out a bit.

"Really? Well, I guess you must have something in mind to be this calm and collected." He nodded confidently to his friend, "Well, I'm up for it. Let's have some fun."

Izuku and Joe were doing something the British boy didn't expect, go to a beach. And a familiar one at that if memory served him well.

"Do you remember this place?" Izuku asked still wearing his school uniform.

Joe nodded, "It was where All Might asked to see us."

Izuku beamed, "Yeah, I should have known you wouldn't forget." He turned to the sand and walked over it, "Man, it's really been a while. I…"

Once someone got used to Izuku's rambling and overanalytical nature, they could expect him to talk a lot. But he was acting different that day.

"I've been thinking about my Quirk." He told the spectacled teen, "How cool it is to have any kind. Yours makes The Nightmare less scary. Kacchan's amazing. Uraraka's also impressive."

Joe let him go on, knowing his salad-haired friend had a lot in his mind.

"There are so many and they make people so unique. Even my mom has a Quirk she used to play with me… And I have one I can't still control."

Knowing how he was, Joe remained silent.

"But… I want to control it, to use it to its fullest, like you." He turned to his silent friend, "Also like Kacchan, like Uraraka, and many others. You're all really impressive people. I can't help but be a bit jealous… There have been times I also thought about it. What would having one of their Quirks be like?"

Finally, it was time to speak, "Would it have mattered?"

Izuku stood still from surprise at the question, but managed to shake his head, "Who knows? But if I had a Quirk of my own, how would things be?"

Joe answered truthfully, "We probably wouldn't be friends."

"W-What!?" Izuku gasped, baffled, "Are you serious!?" he took a moment to think on it, closing his mouth and then his eyes thoughtfully, "Actually… if things hadn't happened the way they did..."

"Would we have met?" Joe retorted.

Nodding in understanding, Izuku chuckled, "Y-Yeah, I guess that… It's this kind of luck that just let us be us… Does that make sense?"

Smiling, Joe answered bluntly, "In an insane and nonsensical way."

Izuku started snickering, "You never change, do you? But thank you…" he put a hand to his chest, "I have to master this Quirk. But now I know I don't have to worry. I was given this chance, and thanks to it we met."

"Oi nerds!" Katsuki appeared, holding some plastic bags as he snapped them out of their thoughts.

"K-Kacchan!?" the former victim jumped back in surprise.

Their blond party member narrowed his eyes at them, "What're you two doing? Is this some date?"

Izuku sighed, "You never change either, I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the angry boy snapped.

And then, Izuku chuckled, "I guess that may be for the best."

"What the… Are you pulling my leg or something?" Katsuki was very confused.

Rubbing the back of his green head, Izuku tried to form a decent answer, "I guess I should thank you, too. If not for many things you were a part of, we three wouldn't be friends."

"Friends my ass!" Katsuki spat on the floor, "I only stick with you because you're at least decent company battling Shadows."

Joe had the perfect answer for that, "We love you too."

Izuku started chuckling, irking Katsuki more, "That's it! I'm breaking your bones next time we have to fight!"

"I guess this is Kacchan's soft side when in public." Joe was surprised, Izuku actually poked fun at Katsuki.

"Ugh, it's like you two feed off each other's nerdiness…" Katsuki could tell he was fighting a lost battle, "Whatever, I better go and get that old hag this or she's gonna nag. Later, weirdoes."

Izuku watched him go and turned to Joe, smiling, "Some things never change, but I guess we've changed for the best."

Pride welled up inside Joe, ' _I can feel Izuku's determination growing stronger._ '

 **RANK UP!**

Magician: Midoriya Izuku.

Rank 3: Follow Up – Chance to perform a follow-up attack if Joker's attack does not down the enemy.

Scholar's Wisdom – Spot special Shadows at a distance, but be careful not to alert them of your presence or they'll run off.

Joe smiled, for spending time with Izuku may not have helped his knowledge, but he was glad to see him get more used to being a hero.

XXXXXX

As it got late, Joe figured he'd check on Ochako, and he found her in the middle of the streets he met her before, checking prices with her expert eyes.

"Shades!" she cheered, "What're you doing here? Huh? Do you have a plan to enter the Fortress? What? Hang out? Well, I wouldn't mind. I'll teach you a trick or two about buying if you help me with a few bags. Don't worry, you won't carry all of them."

She showed surprise, ease, surprise again, and then a bashful smile followed by a sincere expression of friendship.

Thus, the two walked through the market with handfuls of bags before she spoke again, "Sorry if I got a bit carried away. I'd help you using my Quirk, but I've been using it to carry the really heavy stuff."

He could understand, for she carried so much stuff he wondered why her arms hadn't fallen off.

"Makes me feel like I'm lazy, to be honest." She said, looking up thoughtfully, "I really wish I could be strong like Kacchan and Deku. You're also pretty strong compared to me… Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it like…"

As she tried to find an answer, he thought of a way to calm her down, "I'll take it as a compliment."

She blushed but bowed her head slightly in gratitude, "Sorry, I've been told I tend to blurt out things I shouldn't." she looked up at him, "Hey, you seem pretty good at knowing what to say at times. How do you do it? Is it a Quirk of yours?"

He tried to be honest, "I just think it through."

"You must have a really fast brain, then." The gravity girl sighed and looked back down, "Lately, Iida's been telling me I say some bad things out of context. It seems that Deku was a name that Kacchan used to bully him, but I got so used to call him that. It's really hard for me not to call them Deku and Kacchan or you Shades. I like it, but when I saw that Deku was okay being called that, I wonder if I messed up."

Joe shook his head, "You made him enjoy it."

"Huh?" the brunette stared at him as if he had grown a second head, "Are you sure? I mean, he can say a lot, but it still feels like he could've moved past that. And I left him tied to a bad memory."

"He chose it." Was his reply.

Ochako put her attention on her feet, digesting his words, "I guess you're right. It seems like he really had no trouble, and it's like he forgets all the bad things when… When we're around." She smiled softly and sat down at a bench, resting, "Thinking about it, hanging with you guys has been the most fun I've ever had. I think they like it, too. Even Kacchan holds back on being how he was before we rescued him."

A smile spread on the silent teen's face, "Glad to hear it."

Giggling softly, Ochako looked at him and nodded, "Yeah! We're all in this together, and we're making each other smile!" she paused and put on a thoughtful face, "Well, we're still working on Kacchan."

Joe felt nervous sweat at the back of his head at that.

Soon both walked to the nearest train station, and before they arrived the brunette continued, "Hey, it'll sound weird, but I got a question." He turned his attention fully to her, "Why do you hang with us?"

He stared quizzically at her.

"You really don't have to, but you put all that effort." She closed her eyes and smiled softly, "If you don't mind me saying so, I like to think of it in a good way. When you helped us when we needed to face our fears, it felt like you meant your words. So, as silly as it is, I like to think you're a better hero than me. You're not trying to spread smiles to your family, you do so with everyone."

He smiled and had some decent replies: "What makes you say that?", "Do I really seem like that type of guy?", and "What if I'm actually selfish?"

Ochako blushed, "Sorry! I just wanted to think of something good! Or maybe, I see something…" she walked close to him, smiling sheepishly, "I kind of want to be like that, you know? I still want to make lots of cash to help my Papa and Mama. However, helping others smile could make them bring smiles to others. Wouldn't that be great?"

He smiled, feeling proud and slightly softer inside, "I'd help you on that."

The girl giggled, "You don't have to be so cheesy, but thanks!" she looked into the sky and pumped a fist, "Okay, then I want you to hear this. From now on this Uraraka Ochako will train hard to bring smiles to those around her! And she'll do so with the bestest teacher ever: you!"

Joe stepped back, sweating coldly in fear.

She grinned wider, "Come on, sensei! Teach me how you did that smile thing! I'll be a proper heroine that can make those she loves happier than ever!"

Joe inwardly sighed in defeat, ' _It feels like I've been roped into a bizarre deal with Ochako._ '

Despite the bizarre situation, someone was happy.

 **RANK UP!**

Empress: Uraraka Ochako

Rank 2 – Baton Pass – allows you to change turns mid-battle.

Dreamer talk – Can step in if Shadow negotiations go south.

The talk and ways Ochako grew helped Joe's kindness and charm to grow.

XXXXXX

The next day classes were uneventful, but Joe still didn't think it'd be good to go into the Fortress.

So, he tried to approach one of his friends to keep him calm.

"What's the matter with ya, Shades?" Katsuki asked at his usual spot, growling at him, "Shouldn't we go blow that Fortress up? What the- You really wanna hang around!? Man, make up your mind, dammit!"

Sadly, Joe couldn't really achieve a higher rank, since none of the boys had any plans. However, going to the theater with Izuku gave him an idea.

"A movie?" Katsuki asked as both boys stood at the entrance, "Well, I kinda wanna see this one called Will the Wicked. It's supposed to be good and with some great fights."

Joe nodded and soon both were seated, watching a rather surprising movie about a former hitman forced into his life by rather cruel people.

' _The plot's really simple, but the main character goes through so much after a great loss…_ ' Joe thought as he watched mesmerized what happened.

Katsuki grit his teeth, but he looked a little misty-eyed, "D-Damn… Those fuckers really ruined his life. Who the fuck kills a man's dog for his car?"

 **Assassin** : Will.

 **Will the Wicked** : Carter.

 **Assassin** : Sorry, but it's business. You are targeting the wrong people.

 **Will the Wicked** : I had only one good thing in my life, only a ray of hope… And they killed it.

Joe stared mesmerized at the fight scenes, ' _This movie's choreography is really good. Perhaps I can advance my proficiency using those moves…_ '

Once the movie ended, the two walked out of the theater looking spent.

"Shit, I got something in my eye." Katsuki looked away from Joe, "Ugh, I feel like I got punched in the gut. The guy was constantly beaten up and yet he kept going to avenge a dog… Are people really that determined over such small things?"

"We all are." Was Joe's answer.

Katsuki took it in, "Yeah, I guess everything looks small if compared to other bigger things." He looked at his hand, "I still got a lot of assholes to surpass before I'm the top hero. Guess I better be ready to bleed out before giving up."

Joe gave him a small smile, "That's so you."

"Heh, better remember me that way, Shades." The blond told him with a smirk.

' _My bond with Katsuki may deepen further._ '

Joe was happy with that thought, as well as feeling his kindness grow.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Sorry if the change was a bit abrupt, but I really enjoy writing these interactions with the MHA cast. It's not easy to try to keep them in character, so I wing some parts here and there. Truth be told, I try to go with what I could see them do if they had a best friend. The difference between a friend and a best friend is that a best friend will let you stay with them if your girlfriend/boyfriend breaks up with you and leaves you to rot. A best friend watches silly cartoons along you since they know that's what you like, and can tell you things how they are while making sure you know they mean the best for you.

That's what I'm trying to do with Joe here, even if he's mostly silent. And hey, I really, really like the MHA cast. I wish we had more of them to see and love, as well as more for me to work with. However, this is fun too on the 'what if' scenario. Not to mention, it's kind of refreshing to see them enjoy themselves. Joe is the blank slate for all of us – myself included – to see what it'd be like hanging around these guys. And hey, if I watched a movie with Katsuki, I'd try to get pics of him tearing up if that ever happened.

Yeah, I'm not that good a friend.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
